Una nueva aventura: ¿Una competencia de amor?
by bonavenir
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad para que Ranma recupere totalmente su cuerpo de hombre, pero, ¿una competencia, de amor? con quien competira, lograra ganar y que retos vendran despues?
1. Capitulo 1: Una competencia de amor

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA…

los personajes no me pertenecen(pertenecen a Rumiko) ni planeo ganar dinero con esto, solo quiero compartir mi hitoria con la gente que la llegue a leer…

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O1:- UNA COMPETENCIA… DE AMOR?

Es de mañana en el dojo Tendo, Ranma & Akane aun no habían peleado, así que era una buena mañana, todo tranquilo, sin ningún ruido a excepción del aire que resoplaba en la entrada donde todos se encontraban desayunando, de pronto el mismo aire atrajo una carta que callo suavemente en el centro de la mesa, nadie se percato de esto, estaban muy tranquilos & concentrados en seguir almorzando plácidamente antes de que algo los interrumpiera & arruinara el momento, Nabiki, quito la mirada de su plato, aquella tranquilidad le resultaba estresante, se había acostumbrado a los ruidos que no se sentía cómoda, así que poso su mirada sobre la mesa para observar un papel que le resulto inusual, lo tomo en sus manos & se dio cuenta que en verdad era una carta, la abrió despacio para luego posar sus ojos en lo que decía aquella carta, parpadeo varias veces & la volvió a leer asegurándose de entender bien lo que decía, luego interrumpió el silencio para leerla en voz alta para toda la familia.

Nabiki: Escuchen esto… "Querida familia Tendo, Me han informado que ustedes poseen uno de los mejores dojos & por lo que se, ustedes han trabajado mucho para mantenerlo así , por ende quería invitarlos a un hotel que se encuentra no muy lejos de las fueras de Nerima, hace poco lo acabamos de inaugurar y ya que son personas un poco famosas por los alrededores, nos vendría muy bien que vinieran aquí a vacacionar, no se preocupen por los gastos, nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes, por favor no duden en venir"…

Todos escucharon las palabras de Nabiki aun entretenidos en su comida, el silencio seguía sin romperse en la casa para luego ser quebrado por la voz de Ranma

Ranma: ¿Estás seguro que eso dice? ¿No estarás bromeando con nosotros? – la miro desafiante -

Nabiki: Eso crees… - lo miro molesta, para luego pasar su mano hacia su barbilla & recostarse sobre ella, miro hacia otra parte & lanzo la carta hacia la mesa – si no confías en mi… lee por ti mismo

Kasumi: - tomo la nota & comenzó a leerla – Ranma no debiste desconfiar de Nabiki, parece que lo que dijo era verdad… mira – le señalo a Ranma donde decía que los invitaba a vacacionar en el hotel, el se inclino & luego miro hacia otra parte cruzando los brazos -

Ranma: Es que ella siempre miente que es difícil creerle cuando dice algo enserio

Nabiki: Te entiendo, soy un ser despreciable tanto que… - lo miro maliciosamente – tengo esto – saco unas fotos de Ranma convertido en hombre con ropa femenina, a veces cuando estaba convertido en mujer se mojaba por equivocación con agua caliente, momentos que ella aprovechaba para tomarle fotos sin que él se diera cuenta

Ranma: - se abalanzo hacia ella para quitarle las fotos, pero con una gran rapidez Nabiki las escondió en su busto, Ranma se sonrojo demasiado al ver esto – Anda Nabiki dámelas….

Nabiki: anda Ranma quítamelas – le saco la lengua – o …. Es que acaso no te importa que… yo las reparta por todas partes – rio maliciosamente -

Ranma: Nabiki no me hagas enojar que… que si me animo te las puedo quitar & eso… será humillante para ti – se puso delante del busto de Nabiki & pensaba en quitárselas, aunque estuvieran allí, pero para su sorpresa una Akane enfurecida lo golpeo con la mesa, para que este callera en el piso – Porque has hecho eso Akane?

Akane: porque eres un pervertido Ranma! Te ibas a atrever a… ash no me quiero ni imaginar – miro hacia otra parte molesta -

Ranma: eres una tonta, pues que no ves… que… mi orgullo está en juego…. – miro a Nabiki nuevamente – anda Nabiki dámelas, que quieres a cambio de ellas!?

Nabiki: bueno como eres mi cuñadito, te las daré… a cambio de 5 mil yens – puso su dedo enfrente de él, le sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos – anda es una ganga

Ranma: Pero… - miro al piso triste – ni hablar – se esculco en su bolsillo & saco el dinero- toma, pero devuélvemelas – Nabiki tomo el dinero & le dio las fotos, acto seguido se las metió rápidamente en la boca & las trago -

Akane: - callo una gota de sudor de su cabeza al ver la acción del chico, luego suspiro – Bueno… ¿hermana no dice quien la mando?

Kasumi: - déjame ver, volteo la carta al revés, luego la leyó otra vez – No… parece que no dice nada… pero da las indicaciones de cómo llegar al hotel, no se ve muy lejos de aquí – puso el papel en la mesa el cual dejo ver un tipo de mapa pequeño debajo del texto escrito en el -

Hapossai: Creó que deberíamos de ir, si es un hotel puede que haya aguas termales & probablemente haya muchas chicas lindas – comienza a imaginarse a chicas solo cubriéndose con una toalla – Hay que ir Soun – se sube a su hombro –

Soun: - muy serio, con los ojos cerrados ignorando al maestro que estaba sobre su hombro – No lo sé maestro, últimamente no ha venido ningún aprendiz & no tenemos mucho dinero así que… creo que lo mejor será quedarnos en casa

Hapossai: - Pero si es gratis – miro con ojos de corderito a Soun -

Soun: Lo siento maestro, pero la decisión se ha tomado – firme en su palabra -

Hapossai: hay que amargado… pobres de mis chicas, les hare mucha falta – salió de la habitación llorando imaginándose a las chicas tristes por su ausencia -

Akane: ¿En verdad no iremos papa?

Soun: Pues claro que si iremos, solo era para librarme de él (con las maletas ya en la mano)

Genma (convertido en panda): - con un letrero en la mano – deberíamos irnos

Toda la familia sale corriendo, antes de que el maestro se percate de ello

Hapossai: - entra – tengo mucha hambre, Kasumi que hay para… - ve que no hay nadie – se fueron sin mi – comienza a llorar – que malos, me dejaron solito & mis chicas están tan solas…

Toda la familia llevaba caminando un rato siguiendo el mapa que venía en la carta, no estaban tan lejos de salir de casa como para tomar algún transporte

Ranma: menos mal que nos libramos de ese viejo libidinoso! Ya me estaba preocupando, creí que nos seguiría

Kasumi: Pues a mí se me hace muy mal que lo hayamos dejado, es molesto, pervertido y todo pero es buena persona, espero que este bien –poso su mano sobre su mejilla en señal de preocupación -

Nabiki: - con las manos sobre su cabeza, se notaba que estaba harta de caminar & con una voz molesta - Kasumi piensa que será lo mejor, si no, no disfrutaríamos de nuestras vacaciones.

Caminaron un poco más cuando un sonido interrumpió su andar, era como un estruendo causado por alguien quien se acercaba hacia los Tendo, en especial a Ranma

Shampoo: - salió de entre la pared la cual rompió en mil pedazos al observar a lo lejos a su amado caminar por las calles de Nerima – Ni hao Ranma – para luego correr a abrazarlo & posar sus manos fuertemente en el cuello de Ranma -

Ranma: suéltame – el cual solo jalaba con violencia a aquella chica para que lo soltara de una buena vez – me estas… cortan…do la respiración – dijo entre palabras ahogadas pues el aire le faltaba por el fuerte apretón -

Antes de que pudiese quitársela de encima un fuerte golpe callo en su cara el cual la mediana de las Tendo le había proporcionado por seguir abrazado de Shampoo, pero antes de que pudiese recuperar otro más callo en su cabeza este era por parte de Mousse quien seguía a Shampoo después que observo como corrió de el imaginándose que se dirigía hacia con Ranma

Ranma: PORQUE ME GOLPEAN! Si yo no eh hecho nada! – incorporando violentamente la cabeza para dejar ver una marca de un pie en su cara & un chichón en su cabeza -

Akane: Si claro! Por eso shampoo te esta abrazando – frunció en seño & le torció la boca a shampoo para luego dejarla de mirar & seguir caminando -

Mousse: más vale que sueltes a shampoo! – Dirigiéndose a un poste -

Ranma: - con una gota cayendo de su cabeza & aun con la amazona sobre su cuello – ese no soy yo – grito fuertemente & muy exasperado – ¡SUELTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ SHAMPOO!

Shampoo: No quiero, Ranma tu eres solo mío – lo abraza & poso su mejilla sobre la de Ranma para frotarla contra la de él, es cuando se da cuenta que Ranma lleva equipaje, luego mira a los demás & observa que también llevan uno – ¿van de viaje?

Ranma: No shampoo, veras es que… - antes de que pudiera terminar una dulce voz lo interrumpió -

Kasumi: Así es, acabamos de salir, no gustan venir, nos vendrá un poco más de compañía – cerró los ojos para luego sonreírle a shampoo – no es así familia?

Akane: - al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, seso su caminar, frunció el seño – "_genial lo que nos faltaba, ahora no podre estar en paz… pero ese estúpido de Ranma que no hace nada por despegarse de ella… como lo detesto "–_ miro a Ranma para dedicarle una mirada de odio, a lo que el chico solo se puso chinito del susto & con una voz muy molesta & disgustada – Jum… Pues por mí que hagan lo que quiera, verdad p-chan? – sigue su andar molesta–

Ranma: Akane… espera… ayúdame…. – haciendo a un lado el cuerpo de shampoo por un segundo, para luego volver a ser sostenido por los brazos de shampoo -

Shampoo: esta será nuestra oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos mi amor – lo comenzó a abrazar aun más fuerte, mientras cerraba los ojos -

Mousse: - seguía hablándole a un poste - pues yo iré a donde vaya shampoo y más vale que la sueltes Ranma o tendrás que enfrentarte a mi – puso un puño sobre el poste, para "intimidarlo "-

Shampoo: Eres un tonto Mousse… ese no es Ranma… además tú no tienes el porqué venir, mejor regresa con la abuela & dile que saldré de viaje con Ranma

Mousse: - bajo sus lentes para observar que efectivamente le hablaba a un poste, luego miro a Ranma quien se había dado por vencido & tenia los hombros caídos mirando el camino, mientras Shampoo lo sostenía fuertemente – Te dije que la soltaras Ranma, pero veo que quieres pe… - antes de terminar la frase una botella de agua fría fue rociada sobre él, convirtiéndolo en pato -

Shampoo: así estarás mejor, nadie se mete con mi prometido… vamos Ranma – quito sus manos del cuello de Ranma para luego tomarlo del hombro & caminar con el detrás de los demás -

Mousse: cuak cuak – mientras los sigue -

La familia junto con shampoo y mousse caminan un rato mas, para luego pasar justo frente al local de Ukyo, la cual al observar el andar de todos salió del local.

Akane: osh genial lo que nos faltaba – se detuvo un momento & frunció el seño – "_ahora también querrá venir con nosotros "-_

Ukyo: Hola, que hacen todos fuera… - luego observo a su prometido que iba siendo abrazado por Shampoo de su hombro el cual tenía una cara totalmente de aburrición – Que se supone que haces con Ranma, así shampoo? Suéltalo él es mi prometido – saco su espátula -

Shampoo: no tengo ganas de pelear Ukyo, hay que dejarlo para otro momento… además ya sabes que Ranma es solo el es mío - lo abraza mas fuerte & mira a Ukyo desafiante -

Ukyo gruño & estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Shampoo cuando Kasumi la interrumpió

Kasumi: Quieres ir con nosotros de viaje? Sera divertido – le sonríe -

Ukyo: Así que van de viaje, eh, pues claro que iré con ustedes, no quiero que shampoo me quite a Ranma – mira molesta a Shampoo, guardo su espátula & corrió hacia su local para salir con una pequeña mochila, luego cerro rápidamente & abrazo el otro hombro de Ranma – No te preocupes mi amor, en cuanto lleguemos hare todo lo posible para estar a solas contigo

Ranma: - frunció el ceño, para luego cerras los ojos molesto & entre un sollozo - Lo que nos faltaba….

Akane: - mira molesta a Ranma y dice en voz baja – Siempre con ellas, y ami… ami ni siquiera me toma en cuenta, que tonto – suelta una lagrima -

P-chan: Puig, Puig – Akane abraza a p-chan y sigue caminando –

Caminaron un rato mas & de pronto se encontraron enfrente de un hotel que por fuera lucia muy lujoso, todos se asombraron

Akane: al fin, podre descansar, vamos p- chan – antes de que pudiera correr hacia el hotel, p- chan se zafó de sus brazos & corrió hacia el hotel – P- chan espera… - lo perdió de vista así que decidió no seguirlo– ¿Ese p- chan porque habrá corrido así de mi?... pues ni hablar… tal vez después lo encuentre…

Ranma: ya me pueden dejar en paz - trata de soltarse de las dos -

Ukyo y shampoo: - al unisonó & en la oreja de Ranma - ¡NO!

Todos se aproximaron a entrar, en la entrada yacía un empleado con traje verde pastel & un gorro negro & unos pantalones del mismo color, aunque estaba en uniforme lucia muy elegante

Empleado: bienvenidos! Los esperábamos gustosos – les sonrió agradablemente & luego se inclino en manera de saludo – Bueno… pues síganme, a continuación les mostrare sus habitaciones

Todos los siguen & antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar algo, el empleado se detiene frente a unas habitaciones

Empleado: Pues llegamos - abre las puertas de una de las habitaciones & todos se asoman, donde había solo una cama matrimonial-

Nabiki: Pero si es una habitación para una sola persona, no me diga que piensa que todos entraremos allí?, ya vio cuántos somos?

Empleado: Jajaja no, claro que no, pues verán, en este apartado solo tenemos habitaciones con una sola cama

Akane: Porque razón nos trajo aquí?

Empleado: AH, pues verán, ustedes fueron invitados por una razón especial… Para competir...

Ranma: Competir? Qué clase de competencia?- antes de que el empelado pudiera explicarles algo, Ryoga se acerco hacia ellos, p-chan se había transformado en ryoga pensando en aprovechar el tiempo en el hotel para pasarlo junto con Akane – vaya… justamente apareces ahora… eh – lo miro enfadado – P-chan…

Ryoga: No me llames así, tonto – para luego poner sus puños en posición de ataque – "_ahora si podre pasar tiempo con Akane, pienso decirle mis sentimientos espero que…" _– antes de que pudiese pensar otra cosa

Akane: que gusto que te veamos por aquí Ryoga, también fuiste invitado? – Ryoga lo miro nervioso al ver la mirada de Akane -

Ryoga: Em.… po… es que…. Pues… creo que si… jejeje – sonreía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás -

Empleado: Eh?... supongo que también fuiste invitado… pero la verdad es que no recuerdo haber invitado más que a la familia Tendo… me abre equivocado?...

Ranma: Ja, pues claro que no lo invito, solo quiere aprovecharse de la situación o no…. P- chan – lo dijo en tono burlesco -

Ryoga: cállate Ranma, de una buena vez – lo miro decidido a pelear -

Empleado: calma, no hace falta que se peleen jóvenes… como les decía, antes de que este joven nos interrumpiera… ustedes fueron invitados para competir… una competencia… de amor – saco una flor de su traje & la olio, de manera tatreal – el amor… es tan dulce que… se huele en este ambiente – suspiro la rosa -

Ranma: - Ranma lo miro extraño, para luego pronunciar unas palabras de manera molesta - De amor… que tontería mas grande, parece que es solo una mala broma… - frunció el ceño fuertemente -

Empleado: No, claro que no, por lo que se a ustedes les gusta mucho competir no es así? Mi jefe, los estuvo vigilando y observo que ustedes tienen… muchas… relaciones un poco especiales & a él le divierte ver gente que no se quiere enamorarse, por eso mismo creó esta competencia y ustedes son afortunados al ser elegidos

Ranma: Pero como se atreve a espiarnos!, si cree que alguno de nosotros participara en esa tontería está equivocado

Ukyo: Pues ami no me parece muy mala idea Ranma, deberíamos participar tu y yo - shampoo la mira molesta -

Empleado: Esperen, aun no he terminado, el premio al ganador, será un viaje a china, a cualquier manantial o playa, así que aprovechen

Ranma: A CUALQUIER MANANTIAL A DICHO!? – Cierra los puños y se los mira – _"por fin, por fin dejare de ser hombre, si, ya no quiero ser mujer, ya no me dirán afeminado"_

Empleado: Entonces, participaran?

Genma: - saca una tetera de agua caliente y se convierte en hombre, luego poso su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma - Hijo, pienso que deberías entrar con Akane, ella es tu prometida & así debería de ser.

Soun: Mientras la cuides muy bien & no trates de propasarte con ella, yo lo apruebo –le puso su mano sobre el otro hombro de Ranma para luego mirar a su hija – Akane pienso que deberías entrar con tu prometido.

Ranma: eh? Pero que cosas dicen… - la miro & observa como ella le está dando la espalda con los brazos cruzados & con los ojos cerrados, se notaba a leguas su molestia – _"además ella no quiere entrar conmigo…" _– jamás entrare con una persona como ella – se quito las manos de sus hombros para cruzar sus brazos & darle la espalda a todo mundo -

Genma: - se toco los lentes en señal de que iba a hablar en serio – Hijo, no pienses en que entraras con Akane, solo piensa en el viaje a china, piensa en tu maldición, necesitas ganar ese viaje o por lo contrario… seguirás siendo chica… -cruzo los brazos -

Ranma: es verdad, rayos que debo hacer – descruzo sus brazos para llevar sus puños hacia abajo & apretarlos fuertemente mientras miraba al suelo – _"mi papa tiene razón, no puedo seguir convirtiéndome en chica, debo entrar & ganar… pero… no quiero entrar con otra persona que no sea ella… pero sé que ella no aceptara si se lo propongo…._**"** – suspiro _– "tal vez se lo tenga que pedir a Ukyo, ella aceptara gustosamente, después de todo llevamos años conociéndonos… pero shampoo también me trata muy bien & además es muy linda… pero si entro con alguna de ellas…. Akane no me volverá hablar… que rayos debo_ hacer"

Akane: - miro a Ranma, el cual estaba pensativo, luchando contra sus pensamientos mientras trataba de tomar una decisión así que ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste – "_de seguro piensa en entrar con esa pretenciosa de shampoo… o tal vez con Ukyo después de todo llevan mucho tiempo de ser muy buenos amigos… pero & yo… yo donde quedo?... si tan solo me lo pidieras… yo… yo aceptaría… Ranma…" _– se llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, como evitando pronunciar el nombre de su prometido -

Shampoo: de ninguna manera, permitiré que Akane entre con Ranma, la que quiera entrar con Ranma tendrá que pelear – saco unos pompones de quien sabe donde para ponerse en guardia -

Ukyo: Ja, pues por mi eso está muy bien, nunca está de más luchar por Ranma – saco su espátula de su espalda para ponerse en la misma posición de pelea -

Akane: - al mirar esta escena, solo frunció el seño fuertemente & comenzó a temblar del disgusto que le causaban aquellas chicas – Pues yo no planeo luchar por ese tonto, son mis vacaciones & planeo disfrutarlas… no dejare que ustedes me las arruinen, además yo no quiero entrar con el… "_además el no quiere estar ami lado… & si entramos solo pelearíamos"_, Así que por mí, ustedes dos pueden entrar con el – tomo bruscamente a Ryoga del brazo & se dispuso a entrar a la habitación con el – Vamos Ryoga… - en cuanto Akane tomo la mano de Ryoga este se petrifico & solo hizo una sonrisa boba para dejarse llevar por ella -

Empleado: - puso una sonrisa muy grande – Que bueno que se animan chicos, espero que este sea motivo para que los demás tomen la iniciativa

Ranma: - Akane había puesto ya un pie en la habitación, al observar esta escena el chico reacción & grito con apuro y se acerco hacia los dos – No, Akane, No lo permitiré… - jalo a Ryoga del pie zafándolo del agarre de Akane, abentadolo contra el piso, antes que Ranma pudiera reaccionar, un golpe lo aventó hacia Akane, cayendo con ella dentro de la habitación, Shampoo le había lanzado un pom pom a Ukyo el cual esquivo para caer tras suyo donde estaba la habitación & que donde en ese momento Ranma se encontraba para evitar que Ryoga & Akane entraran juntos, en cuanto Ranma & Akane entraron, la habitación se cerro, automáticamente…-

Ukyo: - al observar la escena, Ukyo se dirigió a Shampoo molesta & todavía en guardia – Vez lo que has provocado niña boba

Shampoo: Como que mi culpa? Si tu no hubieras esquivado mi ataque esto no hubiese pasado… - dijo con toda la rabia del mundo -  
Ryoga: -había sido lanzado por Ranma hacia atrás por lo tanto había caído al suelo, lentamente se paro & todavía embobado, hasta que observo que Akane ya no estaba & la habitación que hace unos momentos estaba abierta, se había cerrado por completo… después de unos pocos segundos recordó lo sucedido, así que solo cerros sus puños para luego mirarlos & decir furioso – Ese Ranma… Me las pagara… Me quito de al lado de Akane… ese maldito… - gruñía & decía por lo bajo -

Genma y Soun: - agarrados de la mano & brincando felizmente - que felicidad, al fin

Shampoo: - miro al empleado un poco molesta – No puede abrir la puerta? Fue un error que ellos entraran allí, si se les deja juntos… pasara algo muy malo…

Empleado: Enserió? – se llevo una mano a la cabeza & después miro al suelo tímidamente – Púes espero que no sea así, porque esa puerta solo se abre al sentir el amor de las personas que entraron a la habitación… lo siento, tendrán que esperar

Ukyo: eso debe ser una mentira - la golpea con toda su fuerza, pero no consigue nada – Rayos tenía razón_… "pobre de mi Ranma… te prometí que encontraría un momento para estar a solas contigo… pero parece que no será así…" –_miro la puerta muy acongojada -

Empleado: Lo siento, ellos no podrán salir por ahora, pero en cuantó otra pareja entre & se enamore lo más rápido posible una de la otra, mas rápido saldrán, ya que como es una competencia & entre mas parejas participen mas probabilidades tienen de que la competencia termine lo mas pronto posible – indico -

Shampoo: pues ni modo, vamos mousse - toma a mousse y se mete en un cuarto, luego ukyo toma a Ryoga y se encierra en otro

Nabiki: Vaya embrollo… ¿& los que no queremos participar?...

Empleado: Siganme por aquí, tenémos habitaciones especiales para ustedes

Kasumi: - todos caminaron menos Kasumi, quien miro la puerta donde habían entrado Akane & Ranma preocupada – Esperó que todo este bien… - luego camino para alcanzar a los demás -

_**CONTINUARA**_

Bueno… no se que se dice al publicar una primera historia D: espero que alguien lo lea, la verdad me esforcé mucho en pensar… & tratar de crear esta historia… Si algunas palabras suenan muy repetitivas háganmelo saber x_x, es mi primer fic & espero les guste esta primera parte sin más que decir me despido :*


	2. Capitulo 2: Yo no quiero estar contigo

HOLIS! $: Este es el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado! :D

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O2:- ¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

_**NOTA:**_ El cuarto en el que habían caído Ranma & Akane era grande, Pero estaba acomodada de manera extraña, puesto que en la entrada principal estaba la cama & el baño, en otra habitación había un sillón junto con un televisor & enfrente una pequeña cocina….

Ranma: - calló sobre Akane al suelo, en cuanto ella reacciono, le dio una fuerte cachetada para luego pararse rápido & ponerse frente del chico, luego Ranma se masajeo la mejilla, se puso de pie & trato de abrir la puerta, golpeándola con sus puños -no, porque... sáquenme de aquí – golpeaba la puerta sin causar ningún daño, al ver esto se dirijo a la pared e igualmente la golpeo, pero sin conseguir nada – Rayos… parece que no podremos salir… - gruño molesto -

Akane: Eres un tonto, por tus celos estamos atrapados aquí… - cruzo las manos indignada, para luego dejarse caer sentada violentamente en la cama - hazte a la idea de que nos quedamos encerrados aquí…

Ranma: ah, con que hubieras querido entrar con ese despistado de Ryoga… pues hubiera dejado que entraras con él, para que_… -"para que descubrieras que en realidad es P- chan…"-_

Akane: para qué?

Ranma: Ah olvídalo tonta… además el te cae muy bien no?... – la miro molesta & desafiante -

Akane: pues eso no es de tu incumbencia… pero tú no puedes decir nada, estabas tan acaramelado con esas molestas de Shampoo & ukyo…

Ranma: - se acerco mas a ella encarándola & dejando pocos centímetros entre ellos – aja, con que estas celosa eh… por eso querías entrar con Ryoga… para darme celos no?... Pues esos "truquitos" no funcionan en mi… no entiendo como alguien puede si quiera fijarse en ti… tan poco femenina, violenta & además fea… pero ni pienses que por estar aquí contigo sucederá algo niña boba – cruzo sus brazos para luego darle la espalda a Akane -

Akane: - en cuanto acabo de hablar un aura roja se poso sobre ella, descargando toda esa energía sobre Ranma en forma de un gran puñetazo – Eres tan detestable… para que te lo sepas yo no quería estar aquí contigo… – termino la frase para luego girar sobre sus tobillos e irse al baño, donde se encerró -

Ranma: esa tonta… - gruño mientras incorporaba su cabeza hacia adelante, pues el golpe había arrojado la cabeza de Ranma hacia atrás, luego se recostó en la cama, observando el baño, suspiro – Mejor hubiera dejado que entrara con ese tonto de Ryoga... parece que le cae mejor que yo… - cerro los ojos, frunció el seño para luego suspirar fuertemente -

En el cuarto de Shampoo, Ella había convertido a Mousse en hombre, en cuanto se transformo, esta le dio la espalda.

Mouse: - tomo una almohada para cubrirse sus partes, no sin antes, corree hacia los brazos de la amazona - oh shampoo al fin me has elegido a mí – antes de que pudiera abrazarla, esta lo golpea -

Shampoo: Mousse, no pasara nada, solo quiero ganar y tu tendrás que ayudarme… - le sigue dando la espalda con los ojos entre cerrados -

Mousse: are todo por ti, shampoo –mientras se cubría sus partes con una almohada -

Shampoo: muy bien - sonríe diabólicamente -

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ukyo & Ryoga

Ryoga: Porque rayos entraste conmigo?... –molesto la miraba, mientras sostenía fuertemente sus puños hacia Ukyo -

Ukyo: -cruzo los brazos para darle la espalda a Ryoga & mirar hacia otra parte – Tonto, no teníamos remedio… tenemos que ganar… antes de que suceda lo peor – se voltea hacia Ryoga - & tu tendrás que ayudarme o… de lo contrario… Ranma se quedara con Akane &… no creo que esa idea te fascine o sí? – lo miro burlescamente -

Ryoga: - se tranquilizo un poco & miro a Ukyo serenamente- No la verdad no, no quiero… no quiero ni pensar en la idea de que algo suceda entre Ranma & Akane o si no… no soportare – Mientras tanto Ranma estaba acostado sobre Akane, apunto de besarla, mientras Akane lo apartaba con sus brazos & le repetía que la dejase empaz, que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona & esa persona era Ryoga, ante esto Ranma la sujeto con violencia obligándola a que bajara la guardia & lo besara, esa imagen corrió por la mente de Ryoga – Ni te atrevas a tocarla Ranma o te las veras conmigo – mientras Ukyo lo miraba con una gota de sudo detrás de su cabeza -

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, en el cuarto de Ranma & Akane

Akane: - aun encerrada – Es un tonto, mira que tratarme así, si no es mi culpa estar aquí – se toca el pecho – _"después de todo el no quería entrar conmigo… yo solo quería… quería… entrar con Ryoga… no para hacer nada malo, sino para alejarme de el & de esas tontas…" – _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpeteos en la puerta -

Ranma: - golpeando la puerta - Piensas quedarte allí por siempre? O vas a salir? – Akane ante esto, abrió la puerta & salió molesta, para luego dejarse caer violentamente en la cama de nuevo, cruzar sus brazos & voltear su cabeza hacia otra parte – No sé ni porque te molestas de esa manera… yo solo te dije la verdad… además parece que te gusta mucho Ryoga no es así?...

Akane: - volteo su cabeza hacia él, luego lo miro directamente a los ojos – Pues si…. Me gusta mucho… sabes porque… porque él es amable conmigo, siempre me alaga, además le gusta mi comida & no es un tonto como tu… - se paro enfada para quedar enfrente del chico con una posición de defensa -

Ranma: - se molesto tanto, que le dio la espalda – Entonces si te gusta – lo dijo en tono un poco triste & decepcionado – Pues ami también me gusta shampoo & Ukyo, no me puedo decidir por una sola, puesto que ellas son mucho más lindas que tu, son fuertes sin perder su feminidad, además cocinan muy bien… en cambio tu… tu no sirves para nada

Akane: - al escuchar estas palabras se quebró, después de todo ella consiguió esa respuesta al decir que le gustaba Ryoga, llevo sus manos hacia su pecho & sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas, pero no iba a dejar que Ranma la mirara de esa forma, no iba a dejar que viera que sus palabras en verdad la lastimaron, ni siquiera iba a encerrarse nuevamente en el baño, pues sabía que si lo hacia corría el riego de que su prometido lo tomara como debilidad, así que solo se limito a darle la espalda, cerrar los ojos para que el no pudiera notar su tristeza & con una voz entre melancólica y molesta le dijo – Pues creo que deberías decidirte por una de las dos, porque no creo que te permitan casarte con ambas & por mí no te preocupes el compromiso se ha roto… después de todo nunca nos llevamos bien – lo dijo muy triste, no quería decirlo pero tenía que, no quería demostrarle a Ranma que estaba dolida ante sus palabras -

Ranma: - abrió los ojos como platos, el daño ya estaba hecho – Si eso quieres… tu sabes que por mí no hay problema, yo solo me preocupo por entrenar cada día mas para volverme muy fuerte & ese tipo de cosas me tienen sin cuidado…

Akane: - ante sus palabras se quebró, camino despacio hacia el baño & lo cerro fuertemente para luego llorar… lo que tanto temía había sucedido, tal vez el se dio cuenta de su molestia o de su tristeza & ahora solo se burlaría de ella – _"que tonta soy… ahora me molestara todo el tiempo… pero es que… es que… no puedo soportar, todo lo que me dijo lo sentí tan sincero que… que me duele… rayos… Ranma… en verdad no me gusta Ryoga… pero es que tú te portas tan mal conmigo que… " –_dejo de pensar para concentrarse en llorar -

Ranma: -al observar esta acción de su prometida miro la puerta con tristeza – _"Tal vez se molesto por lo que le dije, pero no entiendo el porqué si ella decidió romper conmigo… digo romper el compromiso no es que estuviéramos de novios o algo así… después de todo nunca nos llevamos muy bien… pero creo que será lo mejor… además ella me dejo muy en claro los sentimientos que tiene hacia Ryoga… ni hablar" _–suspiro levemente para luego recostarse en la cama -

Paso un poco más de una hora, Ranma se había quedado dormido pero fue despertado por un sonido proveniente de su estomago

Ranma: - se sentó para luego tocarse el estomago –_ "Rayos tengo muchísima hambre… después de todo ya paso bastante tiempo & desde que salimos de casa no he comido nada…_" –miro hacia su alrededor & noto que Akane no había salido aun – _"Esa tonta sigue en el baño… después de todo creo que si se siente mal por lo que le dije… pero no pienso disculparme con ella también me dijo cosas muy malas…" –_Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, era la del empleado -

Empleado: Hola, han pasado 2 horas desde que han entrado a sus respectivas habitaciones & ya es hora de comer – luego salió comida un compartimiento que se abrió en la mesa de la cocina – Esta comida esta especialmente preparada para ustedes, para que la compartan en parejas, si tienen hambre hay comida en la alacena o si en dado caso no sepan cocinar, hay botón justo a un lado de la puerta que activara una señal para mandarles comida… espero que se la estén pasando muy bien… disfruten – la voz seso -  
Ranma: _"Parece ser que competimos con mas personas… pensé que éramos los únicos…"_- su estomago volvió a gruñir, luego se dirigió a la cocina, poso su mirada sobre la comida… Para luego regresar a la habitación principal se paro enfrente de esta & luego miro la puerta del baño donde Akane seguía encerrada – _"La comida llego justo a tiempo… Akane aun no sale & debe tener hambre… te_ndré _que decirle que la comida llego"_ –se aproximo a la puerta & la toco – Akane… Akane… la comida llego… debes tener hambre… anda sal de allí… - tocaba suavemente la puerta -

Akane: - estaba sentada en la taza del baño, aun llorando, mientras su estomago crujía de hambre, al escuchar la voz de su compañero, solo suspiro, tomo una bocanada de aire & se dispuso a salir, no sin antes limpiarse sus lagrimas, abrió la puerta & respiro un poco, el baño era pequeño & por lo tanto asfixiante, no hizo contacto visual con Ranma pues no quería dejar ver su tristeza – Que bueno ya tenia hambre – dijo melancólica & muy seria -

Ranma: - miro los ojos de Akane los cuales lo evitaban & noto como estaban hinchados, se notaba que había estando llorando, solo suspiro, fue hacia la cocina, se acerco a la comida, tomo asiento en la mesa & comenzó a comer, acto seguido fue Akane quien repitió las mismas acciones -

En otra parte del Hotel…

Ukyo: Que bueno que llego la comida, en verdad ya tenía mucha hambre… - comenzó a devorar la comida de la mesa – Esto sabe bueno… pero no tanto como mi comida – se sonrió para sí misma -

Ryoga: - quien también estaba sentado comiendo – Esto sabe delicioso, viajo tanto que nunca como comida tan rica como esta – dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado hacia su boca, a la cual le suspiraba el olor antes de comerla -

Ukyo: Es verdad… por lo que se tu viajas mucho… tal vez algún día te acompañe, después de todo puede ser buena idea acompañarte & vender un poco de comida, no crees? – le sonrió -

Ryoga: No creo, si me acompañaras solo serias un estorbo – lo dijo serio mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca – Además yo viajo con la intención de practicar & así poder derrotar de una buena vez a Ranma – dijo con una voz decidida -

Ukyo: eres muy descortés Ryoga… después de que yo me porto amable contigo… - tomo el ultimo pedazo de comida que quedaba sobre el plato, pero resulta que en ese mismo instante Ryoga también lo tomo – Suéltalo…. Tengo mucha hambre

Ryoga: No, tu suéltalo, yo nunca como comida tan rica como esta…

Ukyo: Que lo sueltes te he dicho – le lanzo un vaso de agua a la cabeza, en cuanto el agua hizo contacto con Ryoga se fue transformando en P-chan, al observar esto, Ukyo se levanto aterrorizada de su asiento para lanzar un grito – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….

En la habitación de Shampoo…

Mousse & Shampoo comían, mientras shampoo echo a rodar su plan, el cual consistía en ser cariñosa con Mousse, hasta que este sintiera una fuerte atracción hacia ella, más de la normal, lo cual provocaría que el cuarto se abriera, no por el amor de ella hacia el si no el de Mousse hacia ella…

Shampoo: Te gusto la comida Mousse? – le pregunto de una manera cariñosa – Si no te gusta, yo puedo cocinarte algo

Mousse: No shampoo, no hace falta, no quiero que te ensucies tus hermosas manos preparando algo para mí – tomo la mano de shampoo, la cual era en realidad el florero de la mesa -

Shampoo: - puso cara de que era un bobo, para luego bajarle los lentes de manera suave & atenta, aunque en realidad le desesperara que Mousse fuera tan distraído – Tonto – rio dulcemente – esa no soy yo…

Mousse: - al ver tal gesto de Shampoo se sorprendió, pues por fin lo estaba aceptando – Shampoo… - lo miro embobado, mientras que shampoo solo le sonreía -

De pronto anocheció, la situación en la habitación de Ranma & Akane había sido muy incómoda, al terminar de comer, Akane se fue directamente a la televisión, mientras Ranma se fue a bañar, cuando el termino de bañarse salió para que luego fuera el turno de ella.

Ranma: - Akane se había metido a bañar, Ranma se había puesto ya su pijama, se acostó en la cama & concentro su vista en el techo – _"No hemos hablado nada, sigue molesta… no podre aguantar tanto tiempo así… me siento muy incomodo en esta situación… lo mejor será que trate de por lo menos arreglar las cosas con ella… después de todo ya no creo ganar…"_ – cerro los ojos para luego suspirar – "_pero es que en verdad quiero ganar… ya no quiero ser mujer… pero por ahora solo quiero arreglar las cosas con ella… & después a ver qué pasa… la realidad es que aunque me disculpe con ella no nos enamoraremos… pero qué tontería, porque rayos tiene que ser ese tipo de competencia, porque no fue de artes marciales o algo así… de ser así no estaría en esta situación… pero bueno… siempre habrá otras maneras de desacerme de esta maldita maldición… -_ suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos -

Después de un rato, Akane salió de bañarse, traía puesta la pijama amarilla que solía usar, cuando se acerco a la cama observo como Ranma se había quedado profundamente dormido, sin siquiera destender la cama para cobijarse, solo estaba hecho bolita con sus brazos entre sus piernas en señal de frio, Akane suspiro -

Akane: _"ese tonto se quedo dormido, ahora donde dormiré yo..tendré que ir a la sala, después de todo allí se encuentra un sillón…"- _Se disponía a irse cuando volvió a mirar a Ranma- "_ pobrecito, se quedo dormido que ni siquiera se cobijo…"_ – con cuidado estiro una manta que estaba debajo de Ranma, pero él tiene el sueño muy pesado, así que ni siquiera se movió, Akane sonrió ante tal situación, luego con mucho cuidado, cobijo a su pareja, para luego sentarse en el piso de la habitación, & quedarse mirándolo un rato – _"se ve tan lindo cuando duerme… ojala así se viese siempre…" –_llevo su mano hacia la frente del muchacho, en donde aparto unos cuantos cabellos, para dejar libre un pequeño hueco en su frente, la cual acaricio suavemente para que él no se diera cuenta, en cuanto realizo eso, Ranma se estiro un poco & sostuvo fuerte la manta, para luego pronunciar "Akane.." entre sueños… ante estas palabras la chica de cabellos negros se hizo para atrás, creyó que había notado su presencia, después de un rato se tranquilizo al ver que él seguía dormido… así que solo se limito a sonrojarse al pensar que tal vez el soñase con ella… suspiro profundamente para luego acercarse de nuevo a la cama, posar sus brazos sobre el borde de esta & después colocar allí su cara & mirar fijamente a Ranma mientras dormía… después de unos largos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Por otro lado en una de las habitaciones continuas yacía Ukyo acostada en la cama, mientras un cerdito estaba atado a la pata de la cama haciendo un escándalo

Ukyo: Cállate Ryoga… tu me obligaste a hacer eso …

_**Flash Back**_

P- chan corrió al baño después de mostrarse como cerdo ante Ukyo, después de un rato salió el Ryoga que todos conocemos, muy avergonzado tratando de calmar a Ukyo

Ryoga: Por favor Ukyo tranquilízate… - nervioso con las manos moviéndolas hacia arriba & abajo -

Ukyo: tú… eres… P…P-chan… pero como…? – le pregunto nerviosa & muy confundida -

Ryoga: Pues… - suspiro – veras hace tiempo… - comenzó a explicarle como fue que se transformo en cerdo & dejando muy en claro que fue por culpa de Ranma que estaba así – Es por eso que tengo que vengarme de el….

Ukyo: - poso su mano sobre su barbilla ya más tranquila – Estas seguro que es por culpa de Ranma? Yo creo que eso te sucedió por ser tan despistado….

Ryoga: No, no es así, yo se que Ranma lo hizo apropósito… por favor, si llegamos a salir de aquí, no se lo cuentes a Akane, si?, puedes guardar el secreto?

Ukyo: JAJAJAJA, tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie, pero tendrás que estar decidió a ayudarme cueste lo que cueste… - dicho esto cambio su mirada a una mas picara & bivalente – Pero no sabía que fueses así Ryoga… Mira que hacerte pasar por P- chan solo para estar cerca de Akane…

Ryoga: No… no es lo que tú crees…. Es que pues… yo… - miro al piso avergonzando mientras se rascaba la mejilla -

Ukyo: No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, te gusta ella & por eso haces lo que haces… si yo estuviera en tu situación haría lo mismo, no te preocupes – le sonrió para luego bostezar – Pero tengo mucho sueño… será mejor que vayamos a descansar no crees?

Ryoga: En realidad crees eso? …. Muchas gracias Ukyo – la miro aun sonrojado – Es cierto yo también tengo sueño, hoy han pasado muchas cosas, oye Ukyo pero solo hay una cama, no querrás que tu & yo… pues… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – yo solo… quiero dormir con Akane, espero que no te sientes mal por no querer Em.….

Ukyo: Ya se tonto, que es una sola cama, por eso es que tu dormirás en el sillón – se acostó en la cama – vaya si que es una cama muy cómoda… bueno… buenas noches ryo… - antes de que pudiera terminar la oración un Ryoga furioso levanto del lado donde se había acostado la chica para dejarla caer del otro lado – oye… que te pasa?

Ryoga: Yo dormiré en la cama, tú tienes que dormir en el sillón…

Ukyo: así, eso sí que no, pensabas que después de lo que me dijiste te iba a tener consideración pues fíjate que no… - le lanzo tenedores, los cuales Ryoga esquivo – no quiero pelear estoy muy cansada… - dicho esto le lanzo un poco de agua, para luego observar como Ryoga iba cambiado de forma para convertirse en cerdo – Lo siento tu me obligaste – mientras ataba una de sus patadas a la cama – Buenas noches Ryoga…

La noche transcurre tranquila, después de rato Ryoga se quedo profundamente dormido & la mañana hizo su aparición con los primeros rayos del sol, los cuales entraron por la ventana de una de las habitaciones despertando a un chico con una trenza…

_**CONTINUARA  
**_  
Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo :) si no les gusto algo o si aganmelo saber ya saben! Yo creí que nadie lo leería para serles honesta, pero me emocione mucho cuando vi Reviews & opiniones, pocas pero gracias 3 No tengo fechas para subir capítulos y es que a veces tengo tiempo & a veces no D: Bueno que tengan un buen día:*


	3. Capitulo 3: Fingiendo

Hola, espero que encuentren de su agrado este capitulo :D

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O3:- Fingiendo

Ranma: - fue envuelto por un rayo de sol, directamente en sus parpados cerrados, luego comenzó abrirlos lentamente, se sentó en la cama & se estiro un poco, después miro a su alrededor, para fijarse en una cabeza que estaba recostada en el borde de la cama – Akane… - la miro fijamente - _"porque se quedo dormida allí? No pudo a verse ido al sillón?... pero… pobrecita… esa posición debe ser muy incómoda…"_ –se puso de pie, para cargar suavemente a su compañera, sin despertarla & con cuidado recostarla en la cama, al verla allí, dormida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse… _"que hermosa se ve al dormir… inclusive se ve muy femenina… que tonterías pienso… ella nunca se verá así… ni en mil años, pero es que… en verdad se ve muy tierna…."_ – acerco una de sus manos a la mejilla de Akane, estaba a punto de acariciarla cuando escucho una voz, era la de la chica de cabello corto – Ranma… – aun dormida se veía un poco triste, Ranma supuso que ya había despertado, así que alejo su mano de su mejilla, al ver que ella seguía dormida se alivio & se dispuso a observarla un rato de nuevo – _"¿Por qué eres así conmigo Akane?, si fueras más dócil… yo te trataría bien & te diría todo esto… esto que…_" - Ajito su cabeza hacia los lados para dejar de pensar en eso, luego se dio la vuelta para ver vestirse & pedir la comida antes de que Akane despertase-

Akane: - unos largos minutos después Akane abría lentamente los ojos, pues el sol le calaba un poco en sus pupilas, subió sus manos para tallar sus ojos & comenzar a abrirlos con cuidado, lentamente se fue sentado, en donde se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la cama – eh?... –miro hacia abajo sorprendida -_ ¿Cuándo fue que llegue aquí?, no recuerdo a verme subido a la cama, solo recuerdo que…. –_Recordó a Ranma dormido & sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosado – _"el me habrá puesto aquí…" – _Miro hacia los alrededores buscando a Ranma, el que después se dejo ver entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Akane ya despierta -

Ranma: Que bueno que ya te despertaste… - le sonrió – La comida tiene rato que llego, te estaba esperando…

Akane: - se sonrojo pues todavía tenía en mente aquella imagen del chico dormido- No me hubieses esperado… debiste… debiste empezar a comer tu solo… iré a cambiarme… - se paro lentamente & se dirigía al baño – en un rato mas te alcanzo… si gustas empezar tu… pues adelante – lo dijo mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el baño, sin mirar a Ranma -

Ranma: No importa te esperare… - miro a Akane & se sonrojo, pues una imagen de ella dormida paso por su mente, para luego controlarse & dirigirse hacia ella – Akane… por cierto la próxima vez que decidas dormir fuera de la cama hazlo en el sillón…

Akane: - al escuchar estas palabras se petrifico & solo se quedo parada - "_tal vez se dio cuenta que lo observaba…"_ La… próxima vez lo hare… es que pues… estaba tan cansada que… no alcance a… a… llegar a la cama & - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - & caí rendida en el piso… si eso fue…. Por cierto tu… tu… me… pusiste en la cama? – quería asegurarse de que el la había puesto allí, no quería ni pensar que tal vez en la noche inconscientemente se levanto y se acomodo en la cama & durmió con Ranma toda la noche, era la idea que ella tenía – lo miro sonrojada -

Ranma: - se voltio a otra parte, sonrojado al recordar aquella imagen de la chica dormida – Poe…. Pues si… debiste… a verte ido al sillón o por lo menos despertarme… para… que… te diera una cobija o algo así… porque ni creas que me hubiese quitado de la cama solo para que tu durmieras eh…. & ni mucho menos… la hubiera compartido contigo

Akane: - cerro los ojos molesta – Ya lo sé… no me lo tienes que decir, envidioso, de cualquier manera hoy me toca dormir en la cama, ni creas que volverás a dormir plácidamente en ella, idiota… - fue hacia el baño, abrió la puerta enfada, se introdujo en el & luego cerró la puerta de golpe, causando un gran sonido, adentro comenzó a desvestirse para cambiarse de ropa violentamente – Ese tonto… Pensé que estaba siendo ya más amable conmigo… pero aun sigue teniendo esa actitud de siempre – murmuraba molesta -

Ranma: - solo cerró los ojos por el acto de su pareja & suspiro, se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sentó en un asilla, recargo su codo en la mesa y se llevo la mano a su barbilla mientras observaba hacia fuera por una de las ventanas, que estaba sellada – _"Maldita Akane… por que tiene que ser tan grosera conmigo… bueno después de todo yo no fui muy amable, pero por lo menos debió agradecerme que la subí en la cama… no voy a estar siendo más amable con ella, aun que lo sea ella siempre saldrá con una de sus groserías_" – suspiro- _" Pero si quiero por lo menos tener un tiempo en paz tendré que hablarle lo más normal posible"_

Después de unos minutos, Akane salió, vestida con un short pequeño color pastel y una blusa color rosa pastel la cual tenía un gorrito anaranjado, tomo asiento molesta y luego tomo un bocado de la mesa, comenzó a comer de prisa, pues estaba molesta, Ranma solo la miro con los ojos entre cerrados y una mano posada en su mejilla mientras acerco la otra a la comida y comenzó a comer despacio, como con pereza... Después de un rato Akane se tranquilizo y comenzó a comer más despacio, el chico de la trenza se dio cuenta de ello

Ranma: - en la misma posición - veo que ya estas más tranquila... No sé porque razón estas tan molesta conmigo…

Akane: -dejo de comer para darle una mirada entre molesta, fría, triste y desesperada al chico que se encontraba frente a ella - y todavía te atreves a decir eso... - bufo y gruño - eres tan poco educado - para luego cerrar sus ojos y mirar hacia otra parte -

Ranma: - entre cerro mas los ojos y apretó fuerte su barbilla, tratando de controlarse ante Akane para no insultarla – "_cállate, no digas nada o de lo contrario… pero es que no puedo quedarme callado ante tal grosería…" _mira quién habla... La reina de la educación... Si estas molesta por dormir en el piso, no es mi culpa que te hubieras quedado dormida allí... - voltio hacia otra parte - pudiéndote ir al sillón, decidiste dormir justamente a un lado de mi... Que casualidad…

Akane: - un tono rojo, tipo vergüenza, se poso en sus mejillas, para luego contestar nerviosa – Eres un molesto de lo peor, además no sé porque dices semejante tontería… Ya te explique el porqué estaba acostada allí... Además no estoy molesta por eso... - relajo su cuerpo para mirar un punto de la mesa -

Ranma: - regreso su mirada hacia Akane, con la misma posición - y por que lo estas si se puede saber?

Akane: pues... - tímidamente y en un tono de voz bajo hablaba - por que... Tu... A... Pues porque... "_no quiero decírselo, si se lo dijera quedaría como una celosa de lo peor... Sera mejor que no le diga nada... "por_ nada olvídalo ya paso...

Ranma: Bueno... Si no me quieres decir no hay problema, no pienso estarte rogando para que me digas - se paro, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, para dirigirse hacia la sala, donde prendió la tele, se sentó en el sofá y fingía mirar la tv_... "esa Akane... Quien sabe porque está molesta... Pero no quiero hablarle más, ya perdí... Ya perdí toda esperanza con ella"_ - suspiro dolosamente, mientras Akane lo observaba escondida tras el borde de la puerta de la habitación principal, mientras ella pensaba... _"míralo allí, tan tranquilo, sin importarle nada, creo que lo que me dijo sobre ukyo y shampoo era verdad... Entonces eso significa que el compromiso sin duda está roto... "-_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, para luego ir a la cama y recostarse boca abajo mientras lloraba -

En la habitación de shampoo, un Mousse luchaba por controlarse ante la cariñosa de shampoo, quien solo actuaba para poder ganar y salir rápido de ese lugar...

Shampoo: - preparo el desayuno, pese que la comida por parte del hotel ya había llegado - vaya ahora sí que me esmere... - mientras se quitaba el delantal - Mousse... Despierta, la cena ya esta lista - le grito cariñosamente, mientras Mousse se despertaba y trataba de levantarse del sofá en el cual había dormido toda la noche -

Mousse: - se levanto a duras penas del sofá, para luego ir a la cocina, donde tomo asiento y comenzó a comer lo que shampoo le había cocinado- sabe bueno... - solo atino a decir esto pues seguía medio dormido -

Shampoo: - al ver la reaccion del chico se molesto, se esforzó tanto y para que el solo le dijese eso...- Mousse... Acaso no te gusta mi comida? - lo miro triste mientes este comía -

Mousse: no... Shampoo... Nunca dije eso, ya te lo dije... - comió un poco y luego trago despacio, aun adormilado & con mucha pereza pronuncio- sabe bien...

Shampoo: solo bien...?

Mousse: si, solo bien, - ni siquiera la miraba, seguía concentrado en seguir comiendo & en despertar completamente -

Shampoo: - sintió algo raro que le oprimió el pecho, como si perdiera algo, parpadeo rápido mientras trataba de tomar aire, el dolor era tanto que la dejo sin aliento... - _"por que Mousse se comporta así, el nunca había sido tan frio conmigo... Acaso... Acaso ya no está interesado en mí...?_ - lo miro triste y confundida -

Mousse: - el chico pato, quito su mirada de la comida para observar a shampoo, esta vez se había puesto sus lentes en cuanto despertó así que pudo observar perfectamente a la chica de cabellos morados, para observarla detenidamente y así mismo ver la reaccion que ella había adquirido de pronto- que sucede shampoo, no te sientes bien?

Shampoo: - regreso en sí, para encarar a Mousse, después de todo ella siempre había sido directa, suspiro dolosamente, pues aun sentía ese horrible pesar en su pecho...- Mousse... Tu… pues… tu…- de repente le falto el aire nuevamente para seguir con su cuestionamiento- tu... Perdiste... Per…diste… Em.… - volvió a perder el aire, no sabía porque le costaba tanto pronunciar alguna palabra hacia el chico- tu perdiste... Interés... En mi? - lo miro un poco triste, ante tal cuestionamiento el chico se quito los lentes y se tallo los ojos, para luego volver a colocárselos y observo detenidamente a la chica, quien tenía la misma cara de preocupación que hace un momento - contéstame Mousse...

Mousse: - parpadeo rápidamente y muy sorprendido - entonces... No estoy soñando... Ya veo...

Shampoo: tonto, esto no es un juego, déjate de tonterías y contéstame... - tomo una posición de defensa ante cualquier palabra negativa que pudiese salir de la boca del chico -

Shampoo: pues para serte honesto... - la miro serio, pero la amazona puso cara de preocupación, estaba al borde de la desesperación tenia que contestarle o... Se quebraría, ante la reaccion de la chica, el joven de cabellos largos no lo pudo evitar y soltó una gran carcajada- Jajajajajaja... Porque pones esa cara? Te vez tan graciosa jamás pensé que pondrías una cara así por mí... Jajajaja

Shampoo: - comenzó a arder de coraje, no solo por la burla del chico, si no porque aun no le había contestado- Mousse... Esto es serio... Contéstame yo... Yo quiero saber

Mousse: - dejo de reírse, pues la pregunta iba seria, así que se paro justo frente a ella, luego poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la miro un rato, antes de contestarle cualquier cosa, la miro, ante esta acción la chica se sonrojo, lo tenía tan cerca, no sabía porque de repente lo encontró atractivo... - shampoo yo... - la chica parpadeo, para suspirar al ver tan cerca a Mousse - jamás... jamás perderé interés en ti... siempre tratare de... de conquistarte, aunque tu prefieras a ese tonto de Ranma.. yo te... te quiero Shampoo... - ante las palabras de Mousse se vio nerviosa y muy sonrojada, para luego acercarse más a el chico y posar su cabeza en el pecho de este, pues de pronto le surgió la necesidad de sentirlo mas cerca, el chico solo se sintió avergonzado por el atrevimiento que había tenido la amazona hacia él, se sentía extrañado que ella tuviese un detalle como ese hacia el... así que la rodeo con sus brazos, para luego hundir su cabeza en los cabellos morados de la chica y perderse en su olor...

En otra habitación no muy lejana, observaban dos jóvenes la tele, después de haber desayunado

Ryoga: - sentado en el piso - que flojera... No hay nada bueno en la televisión... Jamás creí que esto fuese tan aburrido...

Ukyo: es verdad, a pesar de que es una habitación un tanto grande, no hay mucho que hacer - suspiro –

Ryoga: oye ukyo... Tú quieres ganar esta competencia... Pero... No sé como planeas hacerlo, si más lo recuerdo... La pareja que se enamore primero ganara para luego dejar salir a los demás no es así? - se sentó junto a ella mientras observaba sus pies -

Ukyo: así es... Eso mismo planeo hacer ryoga... Enamorarme de ti... - lo tomo del hombro para abrazarlo - o es que acaso tu no lo deseas... - lo miro triste -

Ryoga: - inmediatamente se puso colorado para luego comenzar a jugar con sus dedos y tratando de darle una respuesta, mientras a su vez pensaba - "_pero que hace ukyo... Yo solo quiero a Akane, no puedo fijarme en otra que no sea ella... Pero ukyo es realmente hermosa..."_ pues... Yo Em... Ukyo... Yo... No te... - antes de que pudiera contestar, ukyo se acerco a su oreja y le susurro...-

Ukyo: tonto, solo bromeo, pero si quieres ganar... Tendrás que actuar... Cálmate... Es solo actuación... - se quito de su oído para después dejarlo de abrazar -

Ryoga: - se tranquilizo mas y la miro ilusionado - tu siempre piensas en todo... - le sonrió dulcemente, esto a la chica la cautivo, pues encontró esa mirada un tanto linda y por ello se sonrojo -

Ukyo: - entre un suspiro - Ryoga... - el chico estaba tan distraído que no noto que la chica de cabello castaño lo llamaba suspirando -

Ya por la tarde Ranma seguía mirando televisión, el lugar era grande pero no había nada bueno que hacer, ni si quiera había suficiente espacio para entrenar, así que solo se la paso mirando la tele toda la mañana, hasta que se arto y decidió ir a ver qué hacia Akane, se levanto algo perezoso y se asomo hacia la habitación, Akane estaba tirada en la cama, pecho abajo con sus piernas subidas hacia arriba junto un puñado de revistas, mientras ella leía una de ellas o al menos eso aparentaba por que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin si quiera percibir la presencia del chico-

Ranma: - le resultaba tierno observar a Akane en esa posición tan distraída y entretenida en esas revistas - Akane...

Akane: - se salió completamente de si, al escuchar una voz masculina que la llamaba, al voltear su mirada observo a Ranma, inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron al observar a aquel chico mirándola con deleite - Ranma... Nece... Necesitabas algo?

Ranma:-Dejo de mirarla de esa forma, no quería que ella lo notara - no... Es solo que... Pues ya me aburrí de ver la tele y... Vine a ver que hacías... - se llevo una mano tras la nuca para luego rascarse la cabeza - que has estado haciendo?...

Akane: - dejo de mirarlo para posar de nuevo sus ojos en la revista - pues nada interesante... Estuve hurgando por allí y... Me encontré con todas estas revistas... Quieres leer una?... - lo volvió a encarar -

Ranma: pues... Cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir viendo la tele... - se acerco al puñado de revistas y tomo una cualquiera, luego se sentó aun lado de la joven y comenzó a ojear aquella revista, la verdad se sentía incomodo, la tenía tan cerca, pero no sabía que decirle si decía algo que le molestara a la chica, volverían a pelear y no quería eso... Pero por otro lado también quería arreglar las cosas con ella, estaba decidido a romper la distancia que ambos habían creado pero no sabía como... Ella seguía molesta y probablemente... No quería hablar con el... -

Mientras tanto en la habitación del chico pato se forjaba un destino, muy inusual y especial.

_**CONTINUARA**_  
Me da mucho gusto estar actualizando tan pronto & es que hoy no tuve clases & decidí dedicarme a la historia, estoy muy feliz por todos los que la leen espero no decepcionarlos con la trama, por cierto hace unos días subí el segundo capítulo como historia & es que me equivoque xD como soy nueva aquí no le encontraba la manera de continuar con los capítulos pero ya por fin se cómo hacerlo. Sigan comentando que me gusta leer sus opiniones : D Cuídense :*


	4. Capitulo 4: Un ganador

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O4:- UN SOLO GANADOR, VARIAS DECISIONES

Shampoo y Mousse habían estado revisando el lugar pues se encontraban sumamente aburridos y lograron encontrar un par de películas de romance, decidieron poner una de ellas, pues en la televisión no había mucho que ver... Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón & empezaron a observar el principio de aquella película, mientras Mousse abrazaba por los hombros a Shampoo la cual observaba ilusionada la pantalla de la tv... Paso una media hora & de pronto dos parejas se besaban y se declaraban sus sentimientos uno hacia el otro, al observa tal acción en la película shampoo se emociono y solo miro a Mousse, el cual tenía fija la mirada en la peli.

Shampoo: - miro los ojos de Mousse y se perdió en ellos, le resultaban hermosos, luego bajo un poco mas y miro detenidamente la boca de este, la cual exhalaba e inhalaba aire y esto causaba un extraño sentimiento de deseo sobre la chica china, se sonrojo y se acerco mas a Mousse, el cual solo la recibió gustoso atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo, sin quitar la atención de la televisión, pues estaba sumergido en la trama de la película, shampoo se molesto un poco, para solo pensar en que era un _"tonto"..._ Después volvió a mirar aquellos labios y... No soporto mas... los Deseaba ... Así que se acerco lentamente hacia ellos posando suavemente sus carnosos labios sobre los del chico pato, Mousse fue sacado de la trama del largometraje para posar su atención en lo que Shampoo había echo, se sorprendió al ver a shampoo tan cerca, pero en vez de alejarse solo se acerco mas y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba control de los labios de la chica, la cual abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, pero le gustaba, así que cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso apasionado que ella y su pareja estaban llevando acabo... Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron, creando un silencio enorme mientras se miraban sonrojados...

Shampoo: Mousse... -rompió el silencio y se acurruco en el pecho de aquel chico - eh tomado una decisión... Yo... Yo... Te dejare ganar... Dejare que - exhalo fuertemente para luego inhalar aire - que me ganes...

Mousse: - se sorprendió ante semejante confesión - estás segura shampoo? Tu... Quieres eso... Pero... Pero porque... Acaso... - un dedo fue posado en sus labios para interrumpirlo -

Shampoo: shhh... Déjame hablar... - lentamente quito el dedo del chico - estoy segura... Yo quiero... Yo… Estoy segura porque… porque yo… Tú me has llegado…. Mousse… a….

Mousse: - la interrumpió con un dulce beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a la boca de la china & besarla, después dieron comienzo a un jugueteo entre lenguas, de pronto el chico paro, se levanto dejando a shampoo con los ojos cerrados, antes de que ella reaccionara una pelota estallo frente a ella, sacando cadenas atrapándola al instante, Mousse jalo las cadenas y la atrajo hacia él, luego le dio un leve golpe en la nuca y sin dejarla ir... Le dijo - gane... Ahora tendrás que casarte conmigo... - apenas dejo que shampoo contestara cuando la acerco mas a él y luego se acerco lentamente a sus labios para dejar que la chica sintiera su aliento en su boca, mientras pronunciaba unas dulces palabras - te amo... – después derrito esa palabra en un leve rose de labios, que suavemente se convirtió en un beso, apasionado y tierno dejando ir a la amazona al contacto de ambos labios, la cual solo se encargo de enredar sus manos sobre el cuello del chico y corresponderle el beso, un poco después se soltaron -

Shampoo: Mousse... Me casare contigo... En cuanto salgamos... Ya no me importa ganar...yo solo... solo quiero… quiero... estar a tu lado - lo volvió a besar, ambos movían sus bocas de un lado para otro mientras se abrazaban tiernamente por unos extensos minutos de no ser porque el sonido de un cerrojo los interrumpió, observaron la puerta, la cual se abría lentamente para dejar ver el pasillo del hotel... Al parecer... Ellos habían ganado... Sin creerlo se abrazaron y salieron al pasillo tomados de la mano mirando que las otras puertas aun no se habían abierto, para mirarse sorprendidos y sonrojados... Al parecer se habían enamorado uno del otro, sus miradas fueron obligadas a separarse al observar un sujeto que los miraba feliz, esta persona no era la misma que los había recibido antes, era una persona con un traje, sin cabello y un poco gordita, era el dueño de aquel hotel..

Dueño: felicidades, ustedes han sido los primero en salir victoriosos... - se inclino - les agradezco que hayan venido... y que hayan aceptado competir…Espero que hayan disfrutado de su estancia...- les sonrió -

Shampoo: Eso... eso quiere decir que… que ganamos?

Dueño: así es señorita las demás parejas aun no se profesan amor, por lo tanto aun no han podido salir... Pero como mi empleado les conto, en cuanto una pareja salga las demás también tienen que ser evacuadas de su habitación así que...

Shampoo: no espere... - Mousse la miro sorprendido creyó que en cuanto salieran iba a querer ver a Ranma, pero parece que no era así... - no haga eso... No hay una manera de dejar que se queden más tiempo... Hasta que pues…. esas parejas se enamoren? - pregunto decidida shampoo -

Dueño: - carcajeo- pues supongo que por esta vez podemos hacer una excepción no creen - les guiño el ojo -

Shampoo: entonces eso es un sí?...

Dueño: claro que si... Nada me deleita más que observar parejas amándose... Tomen - les entrego dos pases que tenían huecos para que ellos pusieran el destino al que querían ir - esa es su recompensa... Disfrútenla y espero que vuelvan aquí... pronto- les sonrió amablemente -

Mousse: muchas gracias por todo en verdad - se inclino al igual que shampoo en señal de agradecimiento, pero cuando se reincorporaron el dueño había desaparecido – vaya, a donde se habrá ido?... - luego miro a shampoo - estás segura que no quieres ver a Ranma?

Shampoo: - miro los boletos contenta y apretó fuertemente las manos de Mousse para dedicarle una sonrisa – No… el siempre me ha rechazado & siempre prefirió a Akane antes que ami… pero por fin… por fin lo he entendido… el no es para mí… además – le mostro el boleto – Tenemos que ir a Jusenkyo cuanto antes para poder liberarnos de nuestra maldición -se recargo en el hombro de Mousse y lo abrazo fuerte- para podernos casar, sin preocupaciones…- a tales palabras Mousse la acerco hacia su pecho y la beso profundamente -

Mousse: - Minutos después se separaron & El apretó fuertemente las manos de ahora su prometida - vamos a casa... Shampoo - ella solo asintió con la cabeza y caminaron hacia el fondo para luego perderse en la obscuridad del pasillo -

En una de las habitaciones sin ninguna idea de lo que había pasado un chico de cabello negro con trenza luchaba con sus pensamientos traicioneros

Ranma: _"rayos... No sé que hacer solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Akane… ya no soporto mas estar en silencio todo el día… mil veces prefiero pelear con ella a… a estar sin dirigirnos la palabra…."- _de pronto se animo &…_ -_ Akane…

Akane: - Mientras mantenía fija su mirada en la revista – Que pasa?

Ranma: - la miro – Aun… aun estas molesta conmigo?

Akane: -Seguía perdida en la revista – Pues… tú que crees?

Ranma: - se levanto y con una gran rapidez se puso frente a Akane, la chica al observar la acción del chico solo lo encaro – Akane…. Dime de una buena vez… porque… por que estas tan molesta conmigo?

Akane: -agacho la mirada de nuevo a la revista pero esta vez no la leía solo la miraba con tristeza – Acaso… acaso olvidaste todo… todo lo que paso?

Ranma: -frunció el seño confundido & comenzó a rascarse por detrás la cabeza – De que hablas?

Akane: -lo volvió a encarar para dedicarle una mirada triste – No puede ser que lo hayas olvidado… eres tan… tan despistado…

Ranma: - se enfureció y la miro molesto – No me confundas con tu querido Ryoga… y dime… que fue lo que según tú olvide?

Akane: - suspiro dolosamente y volvió a mirar hacia abajo – Que tonto eres… olvidaste la discusión de ayer…

Ranma: -se llevo una mano a su mejilla y comenzó a rascársela- ah… eso… claro que no lo he olvidado tú… tú dijiste que querías a Ryoga… son cosas que no… que no se olvidan fácil…

Akane: - lo volvió a mirar sorprendida – Acaso… acaso te molesto eso que dije de Ryoga?

Ranma: - puso sus manos en su cintura y miro hacia otra parte – No me moleste… es solo que… que me sorprendí…

Akane: -sonrió pícaramente – ami no me engañas te pusiste celoso… - le saco la lengua – celoso, celoso, celoso...

Ranma: -la miro molesto y puso una posición de defensa – Cállate boba… jamás me pondría celoso de un despistado como Ryoga… el está muy debajo de mi… aunque todavía no puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por el…-cruzo sus brazos – pero no entiendo porque estas molesta… - luego recordó: _"Pues ami también me gusta shampoo & Ukyo, ellas son mucho más lindas que tu, son fuertes sin perder su feminidad, además cocinan muy bien… en cambio tu… tu no sirves para nada… es verdad yo dije esas cosas… ahora entiendo…"-_ Akane… - la miro- lo siento… - miro hacia otra parte- no quise decir esas cosas… yo… solo lo dije… por… por lo que dijiste de Ryoga… pero…. En verdad yo… yo no estoy interesado en nadie… solo… por… - se sonrojo y mejor decidió quedarse callado-

Akane: - dejo su posición para pararse y ponerse enfrente del chico, puso una mano sobre el cachete de Ranma, lo acaricio dulcemente para decirle cariñosamente – Ranma… yo… yo también dije esas cosas sobre Ryoga para molestarte & es que… yo… yo…. Te… te quiero Ranma… - se acerco mas a él, dejando pocos cm de distancia entre ellos &…Pareciera que lo besaría pero... De pronto Ranma volvió en si... - _"rayos porque imagine eso, obviamente eso jamás pasara…Que voy a hacer?"_ - de pronto Akane se paro, fue hacia frente de el & lo miro -

Akane: Ranma… me meteré a bañar, puedes pedir la comida? - Ranma la miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquel sueño que había tenido para quedarse en silencio – Ranma… te estoy hablando

Ranma: - recobro su cordura, se paro, paso de largo a Akane & se dirigió al botón de la comida - si, ya te escuche... - Akane lo miro y luego se fue a bañar _- "ya me decidí... en la comida tratare de arreglar las cosas con ella…"_

En otra habitación ukyo y Ryoga habían acabado de comer cuando se dirigieron al sofá, estuvieron recorriendo cada canal hasta que finalmente pararon en uno donde una película de terror era transmitida, Ryoga veía divertido la pantalla, mientras ukyo estaba prácticamente echa bolita con sus manos tapando uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro estaba asomándose por uno de los huecos de sus dedos, Ryoga se percato de esto…

Ryoga: que haces ukyo?... No me digas que les tienes miedo a unos simples fantasmas?... Eres una de las mujeres más fuerte que conozco y te asustan unos simples entes, que quizá no existan... - carcajeo para luego mirarla burlescamente –

Ukyo: - se quito de esa posición para reclamarle - vamos claro que no... Solo bromeaba... Como me van a asustar unos fantasmas tontos que asustan a la gente... - rio nerviosamente para posar después su mirada en la pantalla, justamente en ese momento un fantasma salió de repente en la película, así que ella grito e inconscientemente abrazo a Ryoga – Un… Un fantasma…-mientras abrazaba a Ryoga & temblaba-

Ryoga: -carcajeo, luego cambio de canal - ami no me engañas en verdad... Te dio miedo – se rio dulcemente -

Ukyo: -aun abrazada a él observo la linda sonrisa del chico y se sonrojo perdiéndose en aquella boca & así crear un silencio total - Ryoga...

Ryoga: - observo el color que tomaron de pronto las mejillas de la chica y le puso su mano en la frente - estas un poco caliente... Te sientes mal ukyo?... Si es así creo que deberías ir a descansar un poco…

Ukyo: - cuando la mano de Ryoga se poso en su frente ella sintió algo raro en su estomago... Y volvió a perderse en el, para luego volver en sí misma, agito la cabeza hacia los lados y luego hablo nerviosa - creo que tienes ra... Razón... Iré a bañarme y luego a recostar... Tarme - se paro y se dirigió al baño pero antes observo al chico que la miraba un poco preocupado, frente a esos ojos ella se paralizo por unos segundos y luego corrió al baño sumamente enrojecida-

Ryoga: pobre de ukyo... Espero que se ponga bien... - mirando hacia donde la chica se había dirigido para luego posar su mirada en la pantalla de la televisión y regresar a la película de terror la cual comenzó a observar graciosamente -

Ukyo: - Estaba sumergida en agua tibia, con sus brazos sobre el borde de la bañera & con la cabeza posada sobre ellos, con unos ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua, para luego sumergirse en sus pensamientos – _"Ryoga es un buen chico, no sé cómo es posible que se fije en alguien tan violenta & mal hablada como Akane…" –_ suspiro un poco celosa & después recordó la mano de Ryoga posada en su frente & se enrojeció, par a abrir los ojos de pronto & posarlos en una esquina del baño – "_El se preocupo por mi… creo que Ranma no había hecho un gesto como ese conmigo…"_ – suspiro – "_que me pasa, porque pienso en Ryoga de esa manera… yo solo quiero a Ranma.. pero… no creo que él tenga ese interés en mi… llevamos mucho tiempo de amigos y no sé si… si me mire de la manera que yo lo veo… nunca me lo ha dicho…_" – suspiro de nuevo, para dejar de pensar & comenzar a enjabonarse, mientras lo hacía observo una sombra que la miraba, miro aquella figura espantada & la dejo de observar, puesto que quizás fue solo su imaginación que le estaba haciendo una broma después de haber visto esa película, al poco tiempo volvió a posar su mirada en donde se encontraba aquel ente, el cual seguía allí, aunque después se dio cuenta que era la sombra de una toalla colgada en un estante, se tranquilizo por un momento para luego tener un flashazo de lo que había visto antes & grito al recordar a aquel ente salir en la película -

Ryoga: - Ryoga escucho esto & rápidamente se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta violentamente – Ukyo que sucede… - antes de que pudiera mirarla un jabón callo en su cara obligándolo a caer, se levanto furioso & la miro, quien ya se había cubierto por una toalla – Que rayos te sucede?

Ukyo: Pues como rayos te atreves a entrar así al baño cuando me estoy duchando… - lo miro enfadada y salió del agua con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo -

Ryoga: Yo no tenía intenciones de verte o algo así… escuche tu grito & creí que te sucedía algo pero ya veo que no es así… - suspiro aliviado – me voy…

Ukyo: ah eso era… - mientras observaba como él se alejaba… pero sintió la necesidad de no dejarlo ir, lo alcanzo y lo tomo por la mano inconscientemente – Espera… Ryoga… - se perdió en su cara para luego sonrojarse -

Ryoga: - al sentir la mano de Ukyo el voltio sorprendido – Que pasa Ukyo? – frunció el seño confundido -

Ukyo: - reacciono & se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no tenia explicaciones simplemente quiso hacerlo – Pue… pues… es que… había algo en el baño… como una… una sombra & Pue… pues me asuste mucho…- miro sus los ojos del chico, donde se perdió infinitamente, bajo su mirada hacia su nariz & luego la bajo aun mas para observar su boca donde decidió quedarse mientras él le respondía -

Ryoga: enserio?... donde se encuentra esa figura… - observo los alrededores & luego miro a Ukyo, la cual solo seguía observando su boca – Ukyo… - ella no reaccionaba a lo que puso su mano en el hombro desnudo de la chica – estas bien?

Ukyo :- cuando sintió las manos de Ryoga en sus hombros y escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por el chico algo en su pecho la obligo a acercarse más a los labios del muchacho, resoplo para luego tratar de pronunciar alguna palabra – Ryo… Ryoga… - lo dijo en un leve suspiro & luego poso sus labios sobre los de Ryoga, quien solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego lentamente separarla -

Ryoga: -observo a Ukyo quien seguía con los ojos cerrados & al sentir que ya no tenía esa boca húmeda en los suyos reacciono, enrojeciéndose & parpadeando rápido esperando la reacción del chico ante semejante atrevimiento – Yo… que… Ukyo… porque… - la miro confundido & con un tono rojo en sus mejillas-

Ukyo: - estaba sumamente nerviosa & solo le atino a decir – Fue... fue un impulso yo… es que tu… - agacho la vista para quedarse en silencio -

Mientras tanto en la habitación continua Dos chicos comían plácidamente, Ranma miraba a Akane mientras comía la cual tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa, Ranma pensaba en una manera de arreglar las cosas con la chica, pero todas las formas en las que pensaba terminaban en besos, abrazos & él no se decidía…la comida se termino & ellos se hallaron completamente en silencio sentados en la mesa

Akane: - sentía mucha incomodidad, pero no quería hablar más de lo normal con él, pues creía que él no quería ni verla después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, así que fue la primera en romper el hielo - Bueno… supongo que… que… iré a ver la tele a la sala… - lo miro para esperar la respuesta del chico -

Ranma: " Espera _Akane… quiero… quiero hablar contigo…" _– estas palabras se apoderaron de su mente pero no pudo pronunciarlas- Si… yo… supongo que iré a bañarme… - se levanto de la silla paso a un lado de Akane & se fue al baño – "_Porque diablos no se lo puedo decir…" –_Mientras se quitaba la ropa en el baño, Akane miro al piso triste, pues él seguía molesto después de todo, se levanto & se fue al sofá, donde se sentó & prendió la tele para luego perderse entre los canales-

Ryoga no sabía que decirle a Ukyo, tenía mucha pena, no sabía porque ella había reaccionado de esa manera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que le había dado su primer beso a Ukyo & no a Akane, pero por alguna razón no se entristecían, solo suspiro dolosamente

Ukyo: -al ver que el chico no decía nada, que solo estaba parado observando el piso, sin si quiera mirarla, la hizo pensar que tal vez el se había molestado por haberlo besado, suspiro para luego decir más tranquila – Ryoga… será mejor que salgas para poder vestirme…

Ryoga: Eh?... ah pues.. -la miro & asintió con la cabeza para darse la media vuelta & salir, Ukyo miro al piso & luego comenzó a vestirse, muy triste sin pensar nada, solo recrear el momento en su mente, en un rato mas Ukyo salió & vio a Ryoga sentado en la cama mirando avergonzado al suelo en total silencio -

Ukyo: -se sentó junto a él, cerró los ojos & luego le sonrió – Lo siento… no quise besarte… lo que hice fue por un impulso… lamento… lamento haberlo hecho… se que… a la ultima que quisieras besar pues… pues… es ami… - exhalo triste aire para quitar su sonrisa y mirar un punto en la pared esperando la respuesta del chico –

Ryoga: - se llevo una mano a la mejilla & comenzó a rascársela, mientras recordaba lo que Ukyo había hecho, la miro de reojo e inmediatamente se sonrojo – Ukyo… no te lamentes… porque… Em.… pues… - miro al techo para exhalar algunas palabras – sentí… me gusto… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -

Ukyo: - abrió los ojos como platos para luego posar su mirada en el – En… en cerio…?

Ryoga: -aun jugando con sus dedos – Si… es que pues… es mi primer beso y… aunque fue corto pues… pues me gusto… no se… lo sentí cálido… pero yo no sé… porque siento… esto …. Esto que siento…. Cuando estoy… con… con Akane...

Ukyo : -se sonrojo, para luego acercarse más a Ryoga, poso su cabeza en el hombro del chico de la pañoleta & luego llevo sus manos a los de Ryoga que seguían jugando del nerviosismo, para hacer que se detuviera & se tranquilizara – Ryoga… yo también… también siento… siento… me siento muy bien….estando a tu lado… como… como bonito… – dijo ella un poco nerviosa -

Ryoga: -dejo de jugar con sus manos para tomar valor & abrazar a Ukyo, dejando de lado sus pensamientos con Akane y concentrarse en la chica que estaba a un lado de el – Uky… Ukyo… - inhalo & exhalo rápidamente, su voz se escuchaba agitada, porque trataba de tomar valor, al notar esto, ukyo se aferro más a su pecho haciendo que este se tranquilizara – Pue… Pue… podemos… besarnos… corre…- trago en seco – correctamente?

Ukyo: - asintió con la cabeza, luego se fue acercando lentamente a Ryoga… eliminando la distancia entre el abrazo y sus bocas, para luego fundirse en uno mismo, se besaron tiernamente, ambos eran primerizos así que solo fue un beso de piquito, se separaron un poco y luego Ryoga tomo la iniciativa, volvió a acercarse a Ukyo & abrió su boca para depositarla en la de ella, Mientras la chica se atrevió a rosar su lengua contra la de Ryoga, besándose de una manera impresionante, después de un rato se separaron, Ryoga abrazo fuertemente a Ukyo & se dejo perder en olor del cabello de la chica – Ryoga… yo… y tu… podemos… podemos olvidar… olvidarlos… sabes –dijo sumergida en el cálido pecho del muchacho -

Ryoga: -recordó a Akane de pronto, recordó como todas las veces que convertido en cerdo la había escuchado suspirar por Ranma, recordó su cara… recordó su cuerpo…recordó todos los momentos… para luego tomar una decisión…- Supongo que podemos – lo dijo en un tono entre mezclado de sentimientos para luego mirar a la chica que abrazaba y dejarse perder en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente – si podemos… tu y yo podemos… podemos… querernos… -lo dijo muy decidido - pero… no te importa que sea cerdo?

Ukyo: -inhalo aire, para luego exhalarlo en forma de palabras – No… me pareces muy tierno de esa manera… además yo te ayudare a… a desacerté de esa maldición…

Ryoga: - alejo un poco a la chica del pecho para poder mirarla bien – En verdad… - de pronto recordó lo que Ukyo antes le había dicho, sobre lo de actuar – Ukyo… Tú… estas actuando… - soltó estas palabras en un tono decepcionante -

Ukyo: - se quito de los brazos de Ryoga para encararlo – Tonto… después de que te bese… y de lo que te dije… crees que actuó?

Ryoga: No, no es así, pero… cuando llegamos aquí me dijiste eso… & pues… yo creí… pero… lo siento… no quise – Ukyo puso un dedo sobre la boca de Ryoga & volvió a recostarse en su hombro -

Ukyo: Pues no pienses mal… porque… Ryoga… me gustas… -lo dijo sonrojada y en un tono de nerviosismo -

Ryoga: -volvió a tomarla en brazos – Tú también… también me gustas…

Ukyo:-sonrió para luego dejarse en volver por un silencio acogedor, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de un cerrojo & de una puerta abrir, ambos se miraron el uno al otro extrañados & se dirigieron hacia la puerta, donde estaba un señor, el dueño del hotel, parado justo frente a ellos – Que es lo que sucede? – Lo miro extrañada y confundida -

Dueño: - les sonrió de un amanera muy dulce, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron – Felicidades… ustedes son los segundos finalistas de esta competencia…

Ryoga: Segundos? Entonces… otra pareja ya fue la ganadora… -miro al piso un poco triste pues pensó que tal vez fue Ranma & Akane… -

Dueño: así es, la joven de cabellos morados & ese chico de lentes salieron muy enamorados, en verdad me siento muy orgulloso de ellos &… ahora ustedes… espero que la habitación haya sido de su agrado …

Ukyo: _"así que fueron esos dos, en verdad estoy muy sorprendida… me siento tan feliz por ellos pero… pero como es que.. Se…sentirá Ryoga… después de todo… Akane & Ranma aun no salen… tal vez… tal vez quiera esperar a Akane &…-_miro a Ryoga preocupada-_"no me lo quiero ni imaginar…" _–Tomo la mano de Ryoga & la apretó fuerte – Muchísimas gracias por su hospedaje, en cuanto llegue a casa le preparare algo de mi comida y se la traeré – le sonrió dulcemente -

Dueño: no hace falta, para mí es una felicidad enorme el ver salir parejas de mi hotel…. Lo siento por no poder darles un premio pero como ustedes saben… las reglas fueron claras…

Ryoga: -desenlazo sus manos para tomarla por los hombros a la chica de manera que la abrazaba – No se preocupe… ya Salí con un gran premio – miro feliz a Ukyo – Por favor… asegúrese de que la pareja que queda se enamore… no los deje salir hasta que… hasta que salgan enamorados – Ukyo lo miro sorprendido al ver lo que su pareja pedía -

Dueño: que curioso, la otra pareja me pidió exactamente lo mismo… jajajaja…. Pero quédense en paz esos dos no podrán salir – les volvió a sonreír – bueno… por mi parte es todo & por favor no duden en regresar alguna vez –se inclino a manera de despedirse, luego les dio la espalda y se fue caminando para perderse entre los pasillos del hotel -

Ukyo: que agradable señor no cres Ryoga… pero tu… tu estas bien?

Ryoga: -abrazo fuerte a Ukyo – mientras tu estés a mi lado… todo… todo estará bien… regresemos a casa… si?

Ukyo: Regresemos… a casa… mi amor – lo dijo sonrojada, tomo la mano del chico y la apretó fuerte para luego caminar por el largo pasillo y perderse al igual que el dueño lo había hecho -

Ya era tarde y solo permanecía una pareja que estaba completamente separada por una gran pared de sentimientos

_**  
**__**CONTINUARA**_

_Holis! Pues aquí estoy actualizando otra vez muy rápido, bueno eso creo, han de pensar que no tengo vida o algo asi D: pero como estoy haciendo proyectos, mientras los hago me doy tiempo para escribir & pensar bien la historia $: no saben los días que he tenido, toda estresada, pero seguir con esta historia & escribirla me relaja bastante :3, bueno equis, ni al caso, espero que sea de su agrado y lo lean porque creo que ahora si me excedí con las palabras $: cuídense muchisisisisimo & comenten 3 , 3_


	5. Capitulo 5: Una declaracion de amor

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O5:- La declaración & un nuevo rival

Ranma estaba en la habitación sentado en la cama con una mano sobre su pierna que sostenía su cabeza y con la otra mano ojeaba y leía una de las tantas revistas que la joven de cabellos negros había encontrado, mientras que Akane estaba recostada en el sillón observando con aburricion la tele, después de un tiempo se canso y se dirigió al cuarto, observo a Ranma cabeceando, pues estaba sumamente aburrido, para luego sentarse en la cama, de modo que quedo dándole la espalda al chico

Akane: - mirando su pie y un tanto seria – Vaya aburricion… no hay nada bueno que hacer – suspiro -

Ranma: -se volteo para darle también la espalda a Akane, quedando espalda contra espalda – es verdad… pero que mas podemos hacer –subió sus manos hacia su cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el seño como pensando -

Akane: Mmm.. Que podremos hacer… - una idea recorrió su mente, para luego voltear a ver al chico quien le daba la espalda & si jugamos?

Ranma: - la miro por detrás de su hombro – Jugar?.. A que?... no crees que estamos algo grande para jugar juegos tontos de niños?

Akane: Pues… que mas podríamos hacer… además este juego no es de niños… es más bien…. Para todas las edades – espeto y señalo con el dedo para luego sonreírle- Se llama… verdad o reto… jugamos?

Ranma: - se volteo, quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a Akane – En verdad quieres jugar eso?

Akane: Pues no hay nada más que hacer… lo has jugado antes? – la idea no le surgió de repente, ya lo había pensando además sabia que si el aceptaba podría cuestionarle cualquier cosa sobre lo que sea o amenos de que el escogiera un reto… pero también estaba preocupada por las cosas que el chico de la trenza pudiese cuestionarle o por los retos que este podría ponerle-

Ranma: Jamás lo he jugado, pero si se cómo se juega, cuando estaba en la secundaria los chicos se ponían en circulo solo para jugar eso- cruzo sus manos y luego suspiro – supongo que no hay más que hacer, no hay remedio, tendremos que jugar _"aceptare, esta es mi oportunidad para preguntarle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ryoga"_…

Akane: - estaba dudando de jugar, pero ella lo había propuesto, así que no se podía hacer para atrás- bueno… quien empieza tú o yo?

Ranma: Tu… - aun cruzado de brazos mirándola muy nervioso por lo que la chica le fuese a pedir o a preguntar -

Akane: Estas bien… empezare yo… pero antes… tienes que jurar que dirás toda la verdad, sin cruzar los dedos… si no… si no jamás encontraras una cura para tu maldición – le sonrió a Ranma desafiante – aceptas?

Ranma: - se hecho para atrás y miro a Akane temeroso, si aceptaba y ella le preguntaba cualquier cosa él tendría que responderle con la verdad… él no era supersticioso pero creía en los juramentos, así que acepto, era un riesgo que tenía que tomar si quería saber la verdad sobre algunas cosas que le inquietaban de Akane, así que tomo la compostura de antes y le mostro las manos a la chica – no sé porque no confías en mi pero… lo juro – la miro – tu también lo juras?

Akane: -asintió con la cabeza y también le mostro las manos – Lo juro… bueno empecemos Ranma… Verdad… o… reto?

Ranma: -pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta, si escogía verdad ella le iba a preguntar algo que tal vez no pudiera o quisiera contestar… pero se puso aun más nervioso al pensar en que quizá lo retaría a comer su comida y no soportaría eso, aun no quería morir – Pues… Verdad… _"que será lo que me pregunte… espero que no sea algo sobre mis sentimientos o cosas así… por que en verdad… no… no sabría que hacer"_

Akane: - trago en seco – _"tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle… pero tampoco quiero ser tan directa, apenas estamos empezando a jugar & quiero que tome confianza… no… aun no le preguntare nada sobre lo que en verdad me interesa… esperare…" _Bueno Ranma… porque… porque motivo… entrenas tan duro?

Ranma: - se sorprendió ante la pregunta, así que solo cerró los ojos – Creí que eso ya lo sabías… pues para convertirme en un especialista en artes marciales… quiero proteger a la gente que me rodea… y además me gusta la idea de ser más fuerte que los demás – rio modestamente – aunque de paso también entreno para… para poder… poder… hacerme cargo de…-parpadeo rápido al caer en cuenta de lo que iba a salir de su boca, lo pensó e inconscientemente estaba a punto de decirlo – para hacerme cargo de… de todo mundo – dijo nerviosamente, esperando que ella no se fijase en sus verdaderas intenciones -

Akane: Vaya... si que eres un modesto de lo peor – lo miro molesta – te toca…

Ranma: Verdad o… reto –esperaba que dijese verdad, para poder cuestionarle lo que lo atormentaba desde que llegaron allí, pero por otro lado pensaba en que reto le pondría si en dado caso no era así -

Akane: -sus manos comenzaron a sudar, empezó a temblar – _"que escogeré, si escojo verdad el de seguro me preguntara algo que no quiero… pero sí el reto es demasiado para mi… que hare…" _Pues… Reto… -lo miro temerosa esperando que no le pidiera algo extraño -

Ranma: -se molesto, solo suspiro y guardo su pregunta para la siguiente oportunidad, se paro, fue a la cocina, allí tomo un vaso de agua y una toalla de uno de los estantes, después regreso a la habitación donde lo esperaba Akane – El reto será… en que tienes que acostarte boca abajo, mientras bebes agua – le sonrió maliciosamente .-

Akane: -parpadeo varias veces, frunció el seño mientras callo una gota de sudor por su frente – rayos… después de todo si me pusiste un reto bobo… - se puso boca abajo recostada en la cama, luego tomo el vaso & trato de tomar el agua mientras se encontraba en esa posición, lo cual no lograba… solo hacía que el agua callera al piso sin si quiera poder beber el contenido , después lo volvió a intentar y lo logro, aunque gran parte del agua le cayó en la cara mojándola – Lo logre – le sonrió a Ranma para luego secarse con la toalla la cabeza -

Ranma: -se volvió a sentar en la cama – no esperaba más… te toca…

Akane: -se sentó de rodillas en la cama, frente a Ranma – Verdad o reto?

Ranma: -no lo pensó dos veces, seguía temeroso de escoger reto – Verdad…

Akane: -sonrió levemente –_"ahora es el momento… lo mejor será ir despacio y preguntarle cosas… claves" _ Ranma… te… te gusta…. Gusta shampoo?

Ranma: -se esperaba una pregunta como esas, así que no se sorprendió mucho, para contestar fríamente – No, no me gusta… es bonita, sabe cocinar, es buena peleadora… pero… es muy molesta… además de que se convierte en gato… la verdad no me siento atraído por ella… - recalco cerrando los ojos -

Akane: -se llevo una mano a su pecho – entonces porque dijiste… dijiste esas cosas ayer?...

Ranma: -abrió los ojos para luego cruzar sus brazos – No te lo puedo decir…

Akane: -se molesto un poco y se acerco más hacia Ranma – Porque razón?

Ranma: pues porque es mi turno… - le saco la lengua – verdad o reto?

Akane: -suspiro, tendría que esperar para sacarle más información a Ranma poco a poco… no pensó en escoger reto… inmediatamente, opto por escoger verdad, ya que supuso que los retos de Ranma serian bobos como el anterior – Verdad…

Ranma: -realizo una sonrisa de medio lado – _"Es mi oportunidad… ahora o nunca…" _En verdad te gusta Ryoga?

Akane: -se sorprendió que le preguntara algo como eso, no pensaba que eso le molestara o le preocupara – Pues… no la verdad no… es cierto que es amable conmigo, le gusta mi comida y siempre me alaga pero, pero no me siento atraído a el de esa manera…

Ranma: -sintió que su corazón salto de su lugar, para luego encender una llama de esperanza en sus ojos, sabía que no podía preguntarle más, puesto que le tocaba a ella y solo sonrió – Te toca…

Akane: Verdad o reto?

Ranma: -ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de elegir reto, quería saber que otras cosas le podría preguntar la chica – Verdad…

Akane: - pensó bien la pregunta – Te gusta, te gusta… Ukyo?...

Ranma: _- _exhalo e inhalo lentamente aire, después pauso un tiempo para causar conmoción en la joven, la cual estaba esperando con ansias la respuesta – No… yo la veo como una amiga… llevamos años siendo muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos… como para sacrificar todos esos buenos momentos en una relación… - le sonrió – me toca… verdad o reto?

Akane: - suspiro aliviada, ya no sentía esa presión en el corazón – Verdad.

Ranma: Porque dijiste ayer todo eso de Ryoga, pretendías ponerme celoso? – Se acerco a ella y la miro pícaramente -

Akane: -retrocedió un poco para ponerse roja – Eso no es justo… son dos preguntas…

Ranma: en realidad es una sola formada por dos oraciones – dijo el chico inteligentemente – contéstame….

Akane: Pue… pues… No… yo no planeaba ponerte celoso… ni siquiera corrió eso por mi mente… yo solo quería alejarme de tus prometidas… que me colman la paciencia… y lo que dije ayer… ayer solo fue para molestarte…

Ranma: -retrocedió, se llevo sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, para luego mirarla fijamente – Ya veo… con que fue por eso… Pues yo también dije esas cosas sobre Ukyo & Shampoo como reacción a lo que me dijiste… no es que estuviese celoso o algo así… solo quería molestarte también… pero la verdad es que no tengo interés en ellas, ni en ninguna otra… _"solo por ti…" –_pensó - por cierto… te toca

Akane: -se volvió a entristecer al escuchar esa oración _"pero la verdad es que no tengo interés en ellas, ni en ninguna otra",_ esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, así que sabía que si Ranma escogía verdad… le preguntaría, de una buena vez algo que le inquietaba…. – Verdad o reto?

Ranma: Verdad

Akane: -tomo una bocanada de aire y poso sus ojos sobre las del joven saotome – Dices… dices que no estás interesado en nadie… eso quiere… quiere decir que… pues… que no te gusta nadie? – Dijo esperando la respuesta ansiosa y preparándose mentalmente para la respuesta -

Ranma: - se puso colorado, un extremo calor subió por todo su cuerpo para luego ser expulsado en forma de humo por sus orejas, con una voz ronca de los nervios – Pues… Em.…. Yo… Em.… si… pues la verdad… es que si me gusta alguien – miro hacia otra parte para perderse en un punto de la habitación, antes de que Akane pudiera decir algo, el dijo con rapidez – Verdad o reto?

Akane: -parpadeo confundida, no había podido reaccionar, ni pensar bien… solo sabía que a él le gustaba alguien y solo quedaban dos opciones ella y kodachi, se preocupo al creer que quizás era aquella muchacha apodada la rosa negra, no cruzo por su cabeza la idea de que fuese ella, después de todo no se llevan muy bien – Verdad…

Ranma: - se le acerco mucho, para dejar un pequeño espacio entre ellos, Akane no reaccionó y se quedo pasmada ante aquel suceso – y dime Akane… a ti… a ti te gusta alguien?

Akane: - no retrocedió ni un poco, se mantuvo firme, aunque muy nerviosa y con las palabras entre cortadas por la falta de aire – Si… me gusta alguien…

Ranma: -se alejo de ella para luego agachar la cabeza & mirar la cama – _"le gusta alguien… tal vez tal vez sea kuno o inclusive aun… el doc. Tofu… o alguien que desconozco… completamente…no creo que sea yo… nunca me ha tratado bien y además…. Parece que le caigo mal… tendré que preguntarle la próxima vez quien le gusta"…_

Akane: me toca… - habían estado escogiendo verdad que ni si quiera le dio opción de escoger – Ranma… te agrado?... aunque sea violenta, poco femenina, además de que no sepa cocinar – lo miro con mucha tristeza -

Ranma: - se sonrojo al instante -Pero… ni siquiera me preguntaste… verdad o reto…

Akane: Lo sé… pero estoy segura que ibas a escoger verdad… contesta…

Ranma: -comenzó a temblar, la miro fijamente, no quería hacerla enfadar, después de todo ya estaban conversando y llevándose bien– Pues si… aunque seas así… pues… me agradas… después de todo es por eso que tu… tu me… - se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se tapo la boca -

Akane: yo… yo que Ranma? – se acerco a él -

Ranma: Nada… me toca ami… - sonrojado desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, no soportaba observar aquellos ojos porque sabía que si Akane presionaba le podría sacar la verdad – Yo te desagrado Akane?

Akane: -perpleja ante la pregunta – No… Claro que no Ranma, aunque me trates mal y siempre me insultes, tu, tú me caes muy bien, tanto que… pues has llegado a gus…. – lo miro sorprendida ante lo que iba a decir y solo agacho la mirada sonrojada -

Ranma: Akane… - miro a la chica, la cual le resulto hermosa, al ver aquellos ojos llenos de nerviosismo –

Akane: -levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos hermosos color azul – Ranma… quien te gusta?

Ranma: -se petrifico, quería correr para no tener que contestarle, pero tuvo que hacerlo – Me gusta… una chica no muy alta ni pequeña… - la miro, ella comenzó a entristecerse al pensar que quizás era Kodachi – Tiene el cabello entre negro y azul obscuro… lo tiene corto… - ella lo volvió a mirar, imaginándose a la chica que Ranma le describía, tal vez no era Kodachi después de todo, si no alguien que Akane desconocía pensó ella… – Siempre me molesta… pero… a veces puede ser… ser dulce a su modo… -la miro tiernamente, ante estas palabras Akane se hecho para atrás y se toco el corazón, tal vez era ella, tenía que ser ella…- Su nombre…. Su nombre es… Akane… Akane Tendo… - Akane se hecho para atrás, saliendo de la cama, para luego sentir que su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho, Ranma cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero las cosas ya habían sucedido, no podía retractarse además era verdad, se paro, se acerco lentamente a Akane y casi en un susurro le pregunto – Akane… a ti… a ti quien te gusta?

Akane: -no podía reaccionar, en verdad Ranma le había dicho que la chica que le gustaba era ella, parpadeo varias veces y luego se tallo los ojos, tal vez era un sueño o su imaginación, luego volvió a mirar a Ranma, quien seguía frente de ella esperando nervioso y temeroso la respuesta… se impacto al ver que ese hecho era real y al caer en cuenta de la pregunta de Ranma, suspiro, luego se tranquilizo y un leve tono rojizo se poso sobre sus mejillas – Pues… la persona que me gusta… que me gusta desde hace… hace bastante tiempo… es… eres… eres tu Ranma – poso sus ojos sobre los de Ranma, tal contacto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, Ranma tomo el valor y se acerco lentamente a ella, obligándola a retroceder y chocar contra la pared, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos – Ranma… que… que sientes por… por mi…?

Ranma: - se ruborizo, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica, tomándola de allí, la condujo un poco hacia él, antes de que la cabeza de Akane hiciera contacto con el pecho del chico, la detuvo – Yo… te… te amo… te amo Akane…

Akane: -se ruborizo ante tales palabras, no lo podía creer él le había declarado su amor – Yo… Yo también Ranma, yo…. Te amo – iba a abrazar a Ranma, cuando este la detuvo sosteniendo levemente su mentón, mientras su otra mano se poso sobre su hombro, para evitar que ella se acercara a él, Akane quedo atónita ante esto – "_quizás voy… quizás voy muy rápido…"_

Ranma: - Akane había bajado la mirada al piso, estaba triste por como la tomo Ranma, El por su parte tenía otro planes – Espera Akane… aun no terminamos de jugar… Akane… Verdad… o reto?

Akane: -se quedo confundida y solo miro a Ranma – Verdad…

Ranma: - le dedico una sonrisa de miedo lado a la chica – Puedo besarte?

Akane: -su respiración se acorto, sintió mariposas en el estomago, más que eso sentía grandes nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo – S…. S… Si… - dijo sonrojada y nerviosa -

Ranma: -acerco el mentón de la chica, para el inclinarse un poco antes de llegar a la boca de ella, suspiro & el aliento de Ranma choco contra los labios de la muchacha provocando un extraño sentimiento en Akane, un sentimiento de deseo – Akane… -ambos cerraron los ojos & Ranma poso sus labios sobre los de Akane, sumergiéndose en una serie de sentimientos Akane sentía fuegos artificiales que eran lanzados tras de ellos, por su parte Ranma sentía volar por el cielo, no fue un beso apasionado ni nada por el estilo, solo fue un beso, una simple rozadura de labios, se separaron un poco y se miraron sonrojados, rieron antes de que Akane tomara a Ranma por el cuello y se acercara lentamente a la boca de su amado, para volver a sentir el calor de aquellos labios pero esta vez, quería profundizar mas y así lo hizo, con su lengua roso la de Ranma y buscaba aprenderse de memoria aquella boca, Ranma por su parte solo abrazo fuerte a Akane hacia él, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y moviendo la boca de un lado a otro ….unos instantes más tarde se separaron, no por querer alejarse de sus labios, si no para tomar aire & antes de que pudieran volver a sumergirse en otro beso, Ranma pregunto – Akane… Entonces… el compromiso ya no está roto?

Akane: - quien tomaba bocanadas de aire, puesto que aquel beso la había dejado un poco asfixiada – Nunca... nunca se rompió… - Ranma al escuchar estas palabras bajo su boca y roso una de las mejillas de la chicas para colocarle un suave beso -

Ranma: Akane… nunca vuelvas a alejarte tanto de mi… me refiero a dejar de hablarme… porque… en verdad me sentía muy mal…- ante tales palabras Akane se aferro al cuerpo de su amado, Ranma se inclino para volver a besarla pero esta vez con mucha pasión … duraron largos minutos que parecieron horas, cuando un cerrojo se abrió y se escucho como una puerta rechinaba, puesto que se comenzaba a abrir, ante tal sonido el chico se separo de Akane & acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Akane, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, ella los comenzó a abrir lentamente & tomo de la mano a Ranma, se dirigieron a la puerta principal & salieron atreves de ella para ver a un señor que los miraba con una sonrisa dulce -

Dueño: Felicidades… Son última pareja en salir…

Ranma: Enserio… la última, eso quiere decir que ya hubo un ganador? – Lo dijo en un tono triste -

Dueño: lamento decirles que si… los primeros en salir fueron esos chicos chinos, una pareja realmente hermosa…

Akane: chinos ha dicho? – Sorprendida – Por casualidad la chica tenía el cabello morado y el chico unos lentes?...

Dueño: así es… son sus amigos no es cierto?... salieron muy enamorados y animados… como le dije a esa chica con la espátula y el chico con el pañuelo amarillo hace rato… lamento no tener un regalo para ustedes, pero creo que es regalo suficiente que salgan tomados de la mano no? – sonrió tiernamente -

Ranma: -miro la mano de su prometida, la cual sostenía y se sonrojo, luego sonrió y pregunto – así que esos dos salieron como pareja eh?... quien lo iba a decir… Ukyo y Ryoga juntos…- suspiro – supongo que los milagros pasan – luego miro a su prometida & le sonrio – al fin nos libramos de esos dos… podremos vivir en paz… sin preocuparnos por ese despistado de Ryoga

Akane: -se sonrojo y apretó fuerte la mano de Ranma – me alegro que todo haya resultado bien… al fin nos libramos de todos ellos… en verdad no lo puedo creer… por fin… por fin podremos llevar una vida… una vida normal… lo siento mucho… se que querías ganar para desacerté de tu maldición – miro triste al suelo -

Ranma: -inclino su cabeza hacia la frente de la chica y la beso – No… solo quería estar bien contigo &… así sucedió… además debe a ver más maneras de desacerme de esta maldición – le guiño el ojo & Akane subió la mirada y la poso en la de Ranma, para luego pararse de puntitas hacia la boca de Ranma y darle un sutil beso en la boca, al despegarse notaron que el dueño se había ido, miraron a los alrededores sin algún signo de que estuviera por allí- parece que le dio vergüenza y se fue..- se sonrojo – vamos a buscar a los demás… - Akane asintió con la cabeza y cuando caminaban por los pasillos se encontraron a la familia quien los miraba perplejos pues llegaron tomados de la mano, nadie pudo decir una palabra, todos estaban muy sorprendidos-

Akane: -mirando al piso sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su amado – Que les sucede? Parece que hubiesen visto un

Fantasma…

Nadie dijo nada, solo parpadearon, muy confundidos y sorprendidos… Un rato después regresaban a casa, se habían despedido del dueño quien los invito a regresar, toda la familia iba caminando de regreso, la chica de cabellos cortos & el chico de la trenza iban enfrente de todos ellos tomados de la mano & platicando plácidamente sobre lo sucedido, de en vez en cuando reían al recordar sus antiguas peleas…. Ya casi se acercaban a casa, no faltaban muchas cuadras cuando…

Soun: - se quedo atrás, para mirar a la pareja que caminaba feliz de la vida, como si se amaran desde siempre, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que lo que sus ojos presenciaban, no era un sueño, era la realidad, corrió hacia ellos & paro la marcha de ambos tomándolos de los hombros – Me da mucho gusto que por fin hayan aceptado sus sentimientos – muy serio con lagrimas en los ojos – Solo espero que la boda sea pronto ... – al ver esta situación los chicos se miraron uno al otro y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar …-

Genma: -se acerco a ellos & se puso de frente para encararlos, puso una mano en el hombro de Ranma & comenzó carcajear – Todos nuestros esfuerzos por fin rindieron frutos, al fin se casaran, que felicidad hijo, si tu madre estuviera aquí estaría orgullosa de ti, porque te has convertido en un hombre – levanto su puño en señal de victoria para luego empezar a llorar -

Nabiki: -se acerco a la chica de cabellos azules – Akane, me da gusto que te cases con Ranma, por cierto si necesitas alguien que filme la boda & tome muy buenas fotos, yo soy la indicada, además te hare un descuento por ser de la familia, solo mil yens cada foto & video –cruzo sus manos, cerro sus ojos y puso una mueca de felicidad – Es una ganga hermanita

Kasumi: - Se acerco a Akane, cerró los ojos y sonrió – Me da gusto hermanita… nuestra madre estaría orgullosa de ti… - abrió los ojos asustada & luego subió una de sus manos a la mejilla – Cuando será tu boda hermana?, quiero cocinar a tiempo todo, porque yo seré quien cocine no es así? – nuevamente le son rio -

Ranma: - Akane miraba al suelo muy avergonzada no sabía que decir, sabía que Ranma la quería & ella también pero no había pensado en el hecho de que tenían que casarse, Ranma por su parte tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con el seño fruncido, de pronto comenzó a sentir la presión que sentía antes de que se le declarara a Akane, cuando todos hacían lo posible para que se casaran, así que se exaspero como lo había hecho las demás veces para gritar – ¡Yo no me quiero casar con ella! – respiraba enojado & muy rápido -

En cuanto el grito todos se fueron hacia tras muy asustados para mirarlos sorprendidos sin si quiera poder pronunciar alguna palabra

Akane: - Al escuchar estas palabras soltó la mano de Ranma & volteo hacia abajo para mirar el suelo, luego con una voz cortada por la tristeza que comenzaba a sentir– Ya se… lo sabia…. Sabía que… que no te querías casar conmigo… pero por lo menos… hubieras sido más amable… & decirlo de otra…. De otra…. De otra manera & no…. Gritarlo... como si te molestara… el hecho de ser mi… mi prometido…. – lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Ranma solo se hizo hacia atrás – Porque... ami no me molesta… no me molesta…. Ser tu prometida… - miro hacia el piso & se puso las manos sobre la cara & comenzó a llorar -

Ranma: - La miro & al observarla llorar sintió algo raro en su interior, un dolor profundo así que solo se limito a observar el piso – Akane... yo… tu sabes que… - antes de que pudiera continuar Akane lo interrumpió -

Akane: - lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos & le dijo dolosamente – Después de todo sigues siendo el mismo… después de todo… me volviste a hacer llorar – su boca dibujo una sonrisa dolosa - no tengo remedio… - lo volvió a mirar & suspiro, para luego echarse a correr mientras lloraba -

Ranma: - se quedo perplejo ante tal situación, estaba como perdido, después de todo lo que ella le había dicho, no podía reaccionar, solo tenía su vista concentrada en el lugar donde hace unos pocos segundos había estado la chica, de pronto cayó en cuenta de que la chica se había ido llorando, así que emprendió marcha dejando a los demás atónitos ante lo que había pasado hace unos segundos & corrió tras ella _–" Akane… Akane… porque… porque rayos siempre te adelantes a los hechos…. No me dejaste ni siquiera explicarte"_ – mientras corría grito – Akane… Espera!

Kasumi: - todos miraron hacia la dirección a donde se había ido la joven pareja, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, nadie sabía que decir hasta que Kasumi rompió el silencio con su dulce voz – Regresemos a casa – les sonrió a todos – tengo que preparar la cena – emprendió la caminata hacia la casa que no estaba ya muy lejos -

Soun: - rio- ah, sí Kasumi, JAJAJAJA, vamos a casa, tengo mucha hambre – camino tras Kasumi mientras se sobaba la barriga -

Genma: -rio también – Regresemos, quiero tomar una ducha caliente JAJAJAJA, alcanzo a Soun & ambos se miraron y comenzaron a caminar mientras se miraban y reían -

Nabiki: - cayo una gota en su cabeza & luego comenzó a caminar sin ganas – Vaya… que familia tan rara tengo…

Todos emprendieron el viaje de regreso como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras Akane corría como diablo endemoniado con la vista en el piso, aun llorando pensando en la reacción del chico ante aquella propuesta de los demás.

Akane: - corría hacia donde sus pies la llevaban, puesto que estaba concentrada en llorar & pensar _– "No se… porque se porta así, como antes, como si todavía no aceptara que algún día tendremos que casarnos… yo se que somos jóvenes & que no podemos casarnos aun… pero por lo menos hubiera tenido otra reacción… "_ –iba corriendo tan rápido que no se fijo & choco contra alguien, en el instante que ambos chocaron, los dos cayeron al piso, Akane cayó al suelo y se sobo – Pero… que paso… - miro hacia adelante & observo un muchacho, de ojos negros, con cabello corto de color castaño obscuro, muy guapo, con unos pantalones y una camisa china, el muchacho se levanto & se acerco a la chica, la ayudo a pararse & ante tal gesto la chica se avergonzó, ya de pie se inclino a manera de disculpa- Lo siento mucho… es que iba muy distraída…

Muchacho: - se inclino también – No, lo siento yo por estar en tu paso – la chica lo miro mientras seguía agachada & le sonrió, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa -

Mientras tanto Ranma corría sobre los tejados para buscar mejor Akane, hasta que logro ubicarla, justamente en el parque, Ranma brinco del tejado y callo de tras de Akane….

_**CONTINUARA**_

_Holi! Pues otra vez yo aquí actualizando rápidamente & es que yo también estoy bien entrada con la historia xD Pues déjenme les digo que pensé mucho & decidi poner a Ranma celoso por Akane, ya que casi nunca se le vio celoso a Ranma . & lo quiero ver sufrir wajaja $: Bueno también quiero aprovechar para agradecerles por sus comentarios a todos los que lo dejan & decirles ya para que la hago tanto de emoción que voy a estar actualizando cada 3er dia :D Bueno cuídense mucho, un besin :*_


	6. Capitulo 6: Un hombre completo para ti

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O6:- Quiero ser un hombre completo para ti

Ranma: - tomo el brazo de Akane, haciendo que esta lo mirase – Akane… porque corriste así de mí? – sin percatarse del muchacho que estaba junto a ella -

Akane: - se jaloneo para soltarse de Ranma – No te me acerques no quiero hablar contigo… - se volteo y cerró los ojos, dándole la espalda nuevamente al chico -

Ranma: - se puso a un lado de ella, de manera que le daba la espalda al joven muchacho que acompañaba a la chica– No sé porque pones una actitud como esa… yo no dije nada malo… ni si quiera te…. – antes de que pudiese terminar el chico lo interrumpió -

Muchacho: La señorita dijo que la dejaras en paz, que no entiendes – lo miro desafiante -

Ranma: -volteo a mirar al chico – A ti que te importa… no te metas en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia

Muchacho: Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia pero, no me gusta ver que molesten a jóvenes tan hermosas como ella – la miro & luego le sonrió -

Ranma: - Akane abrió los ojos al escuchar esto & lo miro sonrojada, Ranma al ver la reacción de la chica se puso extremadamente celoso – Akane… lo conoces? – miro a Akane y luego volvió a mirar a aquel chico con ojos de desprecio -

Akane: No… - se acerco al chico – Como era que te llamabas? – Ranma solo miraba extrañado a Akane -

Muchacho: Me llamo Talis, Talis yamamoto – le sonrió - & tu debes ser… Akane verdad?

Akane: - cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír – Así es… me llamo Akane Tendo

Talis: Mucho gusto Akane – le sonrió, luego se acerco a Ranma – Dejaras en paz a la chica?

Ranma: - puso sus manos sobre su nuca y miro hacia otra parte – No veo por que deba dejarla en paz… si ella… es mi prometida… tu deberías dejarla en paz y concentrarte en tus asuntos – cerro los ojos & cruzo las manos molesto-

Akane: - se llevo las manos al pecho – Ranma….

Talis: - miro a Akane sorprendido – este sujeto… es tu prometido?

Akane: - se sonrojo & miro al suelo – Pues si… pero…

Ranma: - desizo su postura para encarar a Akane – Pero que?...- lo dijo en tono molesto -

Akane: - lo miro – El no se quiere casar conmigo… así que ya no se… - quito su mirada de la del chico de la trenza para posarla en un punto en el suelo -

Ranma: Pero que cosas dices?... ni si quiera me dejas explicarte…. Yo… – se puso en modo defensa -

Akane: - lo volvió a mirar –Pues… hace rato gritaste que no querías casarte conmigo… o me equivoco – cruzo las manos – además que me quieres explicar? El hecho de por que no quieres casarte conmigo?, que me vas a decir, que no quieres porque soy poco femenina & que soy fea… y cosas como esas…. Eso me quieres explicar? – lo miro molesta tomando una posición de defensa también -

Ranma: - se acerco mas a ella, mientras Talis observaba aquel numerito que la pareja estaba llevando a cabo – Vez, siempre eres muy insegura, además de terca & dramática…. por eso no quiero casarme contigo – cruzo los brazos -

Akane: - lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – Por comentarios como esos…. Te detesto Ranma – iba a correr de nuevo, pero Talis la tomo del hombro & la acerco hacia su pecho, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, no podía reaccionar, mientras Ranma observa todo -

Talis: No llores, no vale la pena, si él no quiere casarse contigo… yo… yo con gusto lo hare – la retiro un poco y luego le sonrió – Además yo no creo que seas violenta, dramática o insegura… yo creo que eres muy linda & te vez muy tierna –

Akane: - al escuchar tales palabras se sonrojo no sin antes alejarse de Talis & voltio a mirar a Ranma el cual se había ido, se toco el pecho & suspiro – Ranma…. – miro al chico quien esperaba una respuesta…-

Ranma: - al escuchar semejante proposición no pudo evitar correr – Maldito…. Como se atreve…. Pero Akane se veía muy tranquila… pues por mi… por mí que se case con ese… ¡Eres una idiota Akane! – grito -

Talis: - le volvió a sonreír – que dices Akane?

Akane: - lo miro sonrojada y con los ojos tristes – Yo… Em.… apenas te conozco &… lo siento pero…

Talis: - se acerco y le puso un dedo en la boca de la chica – No digas nada… solo bromeaba Jajajaja, solo era para que aquel chico te dejara en paz – le sonrió-

Akane: -suspiro aliviada – Lo siento…

Talis: - la miro sorprendido – Porque te disculpas?

Akane: Por chocar contigo… por el grosero de mi prometido… por pensar mal… por todo – miro al piso acongojada -

Talis: - se acerco a ella – No te preocupes, no es para tanto… mejor dime, donde puedo conseguir un lugar para hospedarme?

Akane: - lo encaro – No eres de aquí?

Talis: Jejeje, no, vengo de China, vengo buscando una esposa para casarme, mi abuela está muy enferma & me dijo que no podía morir en paz sin antes verme casado con una mujer – le sonrió – y vine aquí, allá digamos que no he encontrado a la chica correcta…

Akane: - lo miro dulcemente – Aquí seguro la encontraras, hay muchas chicas agradables…. Sobre tu hospedaje puedes quedarte en mi casa… no creo que exista problema en llevar a un invitado

Talis: Enserió? Muchísimas gracias, te prometo que no pasara de esta semana – le tomo las manos -

Akane: No te preocupes puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, vamos- le sonrió -

Los demás había regresado a casa & estaban haciendo sus respectivos labores, Kasumi en la cocina, Soun y Genma tomaban te mientras jugaban & Nabiki estaba en su cuarto, de pronto Ranma llego a casa, abrió la puerta molesto & se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se recostó en la cama muy molesto, un rato después llego Akane

Akane: - abrió la puerta – Ya llegue… - Ranma escucho esto y pretendía bajar hasta que escucho – Traje a un invitado…

Ranma: - en el cuarto sentado muy molesto – _"acaso habrá traído a ese tonto aquí… después de todo supongo que si le cayó muy bien…. Pues por mí que se quede con el…"_

Akane: - se dirijo hacia la entrada principal donde se encontraba su padre – Papá, traje a este joven a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, no hay problema verdad?

Soun: - rio con las manos cruzadas– Pues por mí no hay problema hija, mientras sea de fiar, cómo te llamas hijo?

Talis: Me llamo Talis Yamamoto – se inclino, luego se reincorporó- Enserió señor no hay problema? – saco dinero de su bolsillo – espero que esto alcance por las molestias – en cuanto saco el dinero una presencia se poso justo a un lado de el, era Nabiki -

Nabiki: -tomo el dinero – No hay problema mientras tengas dinero – le sonrió -

Akane: No seas así Nabiki… él es nuestro invitado & puede quedarse el tiempo que desee sin pagar – trataba de arrebatarle el dinero -

Soun: Akane tiene razón Nabiki regrésale el dinero –la miro serio -

Talis: No se preocupe señor, es lo menos que puedo hacer, puesto que me quedare unos días aquí – le sonrió -

Nabiki: Lo ven a él no le molesta que me quede con su dinero – les saco la lengua y luego se fue caminando contando el dinero -

Soun: Te pido una disculpa, ella es así no tenemos remedio – mientras una gota se posaba en la cabeza de el -

Akane: es verdad… -con una gota en la cabeza – Vamos te presentare con mi hermana

Talis: -rio- con permiso señor

Soun: Que buen chico no cree Genma – tenía los ojos cerrados al abrirlos y posar su mirada en el juego – pero como que perdí… si hace unos segundos estaba seguro que ya le había ganado

Genma: - se había transformado en panda, con un letrero en la mano – Yo no sé de que hablas

Soun: - furioso – Usted sabe de que hablo señor Saotome – comenzó a perseguirlo -

Akane: - había entrado a la cocina – Kasumi… el es Talis & se quedara unos días con nosotros -

Kasumi: Que bueno, siempre me alegra que venga gente a casa, quieres un poco de te? – le acerco un taza y le sonrió tiernamente -

Talis: Ah, no se moleste, tal vez después, ahora solo quiero descansar un poco, pero si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo – le devolvió la sonrisa -

Kasumi: Esta bien… lo guardare para después, Akane muéstrale su habitación al joven

Akane: - asintió con la cabeza, Talis salió y ella estaba a punto de salir cuando Kasumi la interrumpió-

Kasumi: Akane… espera… no se que haya pasado entre Ranma y tu pero por favor ya no peleen… - la miro angustiada-

Akane: - suspiro y luego entre cerró los ojos – No paso nada, todo está bien Kasumi… ya no te preocupes – salió de la cocina y se dirigió a los cuartos junto con Talis, Kasumi solo la miro y siguió con lo que hacía -

Talis: - Caminaba junto con Akane por las escaleras & antes de llegar a la habitación donde iba a dormir el chico, el la detuvo – Akane… creo que aquí encontrare a mi futura esposa – le sonrió -

Akane: -lo miro, cerró los ojos y luego le sonrió – Je, supongo que sí, vamos – caminaron por los pasillos, Ranma estaba entre asomado por la puerta de su cuarto observándolos, Akane se paro en la habitación de Hapossai y la abrió – Aquí dormirás.. Aquí duerme un viejo libidinoso, muy pocas veces asiste en la noche… pero si llega a molestarte me lo dices… - señalo hacia una puerta la cual era la suya – ese es mi cuarto si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo – le sonrió – bueno te dejo descansar, debes estar muy cansado, espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado

Talis: -asintió con la cabeza & Akane estaba por retirarse- Akane… espera…

Akane: Que sucede?

Talis: sobre tu prometido… no crees que exista problema si me quedo a dormir aquí… es que pues hace rato se veía muy molesto y… no quiero causarte problemas…

Akane: - lo miro triste y luego bajo la mirada – No te preocupes por el… no creo que se moleste… además si se molesta… es su problema, no crees?– lo volvió a mirar y luego le sonrió – te dejo descansar – el chico le sonrió y asentó con la cabeza, se introdujo en la habitación y la cerro, mientras Akane se dirigía hacia su cuarto un poco triste por lo que había pasado con Ranma, al pasar junto a la habitación del chico, algo la jalo introduciéndola en la habitación, antes de que pudiera gritar, Ranma le tapo la boca con la mano -

Ranma: Shhh…. No vayas a gritar – la miro y luego bajo su mano -

Akane: - lo aventó, puesto que estaba muy cerca de ella – que te sucede, por que haces eso, y a te dije que yo no quiero hablar contigo… - lo miro molesta -

Ranma: No me importa… si quieres o no hablar conmigo solo te voy a preguntar una cosa… ¿Por qué rayos trajiste a ese sujeto a casa? – la miro enfadado-

Akane: - cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda- eso no te incumbe

Ranma: - volteo violentamente a Akane, luego la aprisiono contra la pared – No pensaras en ponerme celoso verdad? Porque ya te he dicho que esos juegos no funcionan conmigo… boba – la miro un poco molesto y serio -

Akane: - se sonrojo, desde que se pelearon no había tenido tan cerca a Ranma, pero no podía hacer nada, estaban molestos, así que solo se quedo entre la pared y el pecho del chico, mientras observaba los labios de este – Claro que no… el solo buscaba hospedaje y yo se lo ofrecí… y yo creo que si estas celoso ….

Ranma: -puso una mano a un lado de Akane, posándola en la pared, acercándose más a ella y decidió observar los labios de la chica – Akane… jamás me pondré celoso de un tipo como el… tan anticuado… -mientras sentía el aliento agitado de la chica en su barbilla -

Akane: - recargo ambas manos en la pared que había tras de ella y estaba atenta a la boca de Ranma – pues yo creo que si…

Ranma: - se acerco lentamente mas a la chica, antes de llegar a los labios de su amada se detuvo – Akane… creo que… debemos hablar – sin quitar su mirada de los labios de la chica –

Akane: - se aferro mas a la pared que había tras ella – Supongo… que debemos…. No está de más escuchar tus explicaciones… - respiraba agitadamente -  
Ranma: - se acerco mucho a ella, estaba a punto de rozar aquellos labios delicados de la chica contra los de el, los deseaba, pero en vez de eso solo sonrió de medio lado y se alejo de ella – Bien…

Akane: - se sorprendió demasiado al ver esta reaccion, quito una de sus manos de la pared y se las llevo a su pecho y con mucho nerviosismo – Quieres hablar ahora?

Ranma: - puso sus manos sobre su cintura mientras la miraba – No, primero me quiero bañar, que desde que salimos del hotel no lo he hecho… creo que cuando salga será un poco tarde y supongo que la cena ya estará lista –puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciendo una pose como pensante, al ver esta acción Akane se sonrojo – Cuando acabe la cena te estaré esperando en el dojo – se acerco un poco más a ella – te parece?

Akane: - sonrojada – Claro…. Así será entonces – se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, Ranma suspiro dolosamente, porque tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de besarla, tomo una toalla y se fue a bañar -

Akane: - se dirigió a su cuarto, se dejo caer boca abajo sobre su cama y abrazo fuertemente su almohada – Ranma…

Un poco más tarde Kasumi llamó a todos para cenar, Akane bajo y tomo el lugar de siempre, Talis ya estaba sentando en la mesa ayudando a Kasumi a servir los platos, mientras le sonreía a Akane, la cual sólo desviaba la mirada o de vez en cuando le correspondía la sonrisa, unos pocos minutos más tarde bajo Ranma recién bañado, después llego Hapossai brincando a cenar, luego se acercaron los demás

Hapossai: - noto al nuevo huésped de la familia, mientras comía – Quien es este chico?

Kasumi: - sonrío con los ojos cerrados – ah maestro… él se quedara unos días con nosotros

Talis: - puso su plato de arroz en la mesa & se inclino – así es… me llamo Talis Yamamoto para servirle… espero que yo sea de su agrado – le sonrió amablemente y se reincorporó -

Hapossai : - lo miro serio – Muy bien… si quieres caerme bien tendrás que hacerme unos cuantos favores – comenzó a mover la ceja un tanto desafiante -

Talis: - cayo una gota por su cabeza – que tipo de favores?

Akane: - golpeo al maestro en la cabeza con su codo – no esté diciendo tonterías…. Déjelo en paz… - cerro los ojos y le sonrió a Talis – No le hagas caso es un viejo pervertido

Hapossai: - llorando en el suelo – pero porque eres así Akane, yo solo quería que me ayudara a planchar mi colección – saco un sostén de su pantalón -

Akane: - le dio una pata, que lo mando a volar por los cielos – eso es mío, viejo pervertido

Talis: - corrió una gota por su cabeza – supongo que… me la pasare muy bien aquí

Kasumi: - le sonrió – que divertido verdad – Talis la miro, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza & siguieron comiendo todos muy tranquilos -

Talis: - un rato más tarde – Akane… te iba a pedir un favor… - dejo su plato nuevamente en la mesa y la miro -

Akane: - dejo su plato en la mesa y lo miro – Que sucede?

Talis: - se sonrojo, la miro nerviosamente – Puedes mostrarme mañana la ciudad?

Akane: - miro a Ranma quien comía rápidamente mientras la observaba – Mañana eh… Pues… supongo que puedo…. – miro a Talis y le sonrió -

Talis: - se sonrojo ante tal acción – Gracias Akane – Ranma cerró los ojos molestos y siguió comiendo enfadado -

Nabiki: oye Talis, de donde eres?

Talis: - volteó a mirar a Nabiki - ah pues veras, yo vengo de china y mi abuela está muy enferma, los doctores dicen que no pasa del año… - quito la vista de Nabiki para posarla en el piso – pero ella me dijo que para poder morirse en paz… necesitaba verme casado… ya que soy su único nieto…

Nabiki: ah… pero porque razón venir a Japón… que no hay chicas en china?

Talis: Si, si hay, pero las chicas son todas iguales en china… y vine aquí buscando a una persona distinta a las chicas de allá– quito la mirada del piso para observar a Akane – y creo que aquí la encontrare – le sonrió a la chica, Akane solo miro al piso muy sonrojada mientras Ranma observaba muy molesto al chico, un silencio se hizo presente -

Ranma: - dejo el plato con violencia en la mesa – Termine – se paró de su lugar no sin antes mirar a Akane, salió de la habitación y subió sus manos sobre su cabeza – Iré a caminar un rato, no me siento muy bien

Genma: - seguía comiendo – Con..Cuidado… hijo….

Akane: - después de unos pocos minutos, dejo su plato lentamente, suspiro y luego les sonrió a todos – Ya acabe… - se paro y se detuvo antes de salir – iré a entrenar un poco… no quiero que nadie me moleste – se fue seria hacia el dojo -

Akane llego al dojo, miro adentro y observo a Ranma sentando con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, mirando un punto cualquiera del techo, estaba de espaldas de la entrada así que no noto cuando la chica llego, Akane cerró el dojo, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera, para entonces Ranma ya se había dado cuenta que Akane había llegado, la chica se acerco lentamente a él y se sentó a su lado, se abrazo a sus piernas y lo miro de reojo muy nerviosa y sonrojada… después de unos minutos todo permanecía en silencio

Ranma: - perdido en el techo – Akane… yo… pues para empezar… tenemos que hablar sobre lo de la tarde – la miro un tanto serio -

Akane: - lo miro de reojo – Te refieres a que no quieres casarte conmigo?

Ranma: - suspiro enojado – si sobre eso…

Akane: - miro sus pies – Si no quieres hablar de eso está bien… yo entiendo somos jóvenes y que aun no quieres casarte pero por lo menos… - antes de que pudiera terminar Ranma la interrumpió -

Ranma: - en un tono un poco molesto – déjame hablar a mí primero… Sé que dije que no quería casarme contigo y debo decir que no fue una manera adecuada de decirlo, pero es que comencé a sentir mucha presión & me moleste tanto que grite esas cosas sin pensar… y lo lamento Akane – la miro, Akane solo se sonrojo – La verdad… es que…. Pues… si quiero casarme contigo… no ahora… y no es por las cosas que dijiste sobre que eras poco femenina y que eres violenta… si no porque yo… yo… - se sonrojo y suspiro avergonzado – yo quiero ser un hombre completo para ti….

Akane: - dejo de abrazar sus piernas y puso sus manos sobre su pecho para luego mirarlo sonrojada – Ranma… tu sabes que… que… pues ami me gustas tal y como eres… eso es lo que… te hace único ….  
Ranma: - la volvió a mirar sonrojado aun – Lo sé… pero yo no estoy feliz siendo así… - suspiro y miro al suelo – y si yo no estoy feliz no podre hacerte feliz… - la volvió a mirar – es por eso Akane… me podrás esperar?

Akane: - le sonrió - Ranma… yo no necesito casarme contigo para ser feliz a tu lado… yo solo necesito estar a tu lado para ser feliz… - se acerco mas a Ranma y poso su cabeza en el hombro del chico – Te amo Ranma…

Ranma: - comenzó a temblar estaba nervioso, se sonrojo y luego abrazo a Akane por la espalda – Akane… sobre ese chico…

Akane: - se despego del hombro de Ranma – No me digas que estas celoso – le saco la lengua -

Ranma: - miro hacia otra parte sonrojado – Claro que no… es solo que… ese chico no me cae bien… no te pediré que te alejes de él pero sí que tengas cuidado…

Akane: - le sonrió – Tendré cuidado… - se acerco a los labios de Ranma, los cual beso tiernamente para luego alejarse y sonreírle – extrañe esto…

Ranma: - abrazo a Akane, luego tomo el mentón de la chica hacia su boca y la volvió a besar – Yo también… Akane… te amo… - Akane lo volvió a besar pero esta vez apasionadamente, sus labios duraron un largo tiempo sin despegarse e inconscientemente Ranma fue acomodando a Akane en el suelo del dojo, de pronto yacía Ranma sobre Akane, mientras ella lentamente acariciaba la espalda y los brazos bien torneados de su prometido, Ranma por su parte subió sus manos sobre las caderas de su amada y allí se quedo mientras la seguía besando, de pronto el chico metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica y sintió la cadera fría de la joven, Akane al darse cuenta de esto abrió los ojos y alejo a Ranma

Akane: - un poco confundida – Ranma…. Que haces?

Ranma: - miro sus manos que inconscientemente se movían, al notar lo que había echo se alejo de ella y se sentó rápidamente dándole la espalda a Akane – Lo siento yo… actué sin pensar perdón… yo…

Akane: - se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazo por el pecho – No te preocupes… - le beso dulcemente la mejilla y se levanto – tengo sueño… vamos a dormir – le sonrió -

Ranma: - se levanto y observo detenidamente la figura de Akane la cual se veía sumamente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, así que por ello se sonrojo – Si tienes razón…. – Akane le tomo la mano a Ranma y salieron hacia su habitación -

Al día siguiente el sonido de unos pájaros levantaron a Akane, la cual se levanto lentamente y se sentó en su cama, bostezo y luego se estiro, antes de que pudiese levantarse completamente de la cama un golpeteo en la puerta la interrumpió

Akane: - era muy temprano como para que alguien la levantara, tal vez era Kasumi, no creyó que era Ranma, el nunca despertaba tan temprano – Pase – la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Talis con una charola de comida -

Talis: - se acerco a Akane y le puso la charola en las piernas – Buenos días bella durmiente – le sonrió -

Akane: - sorprendida – Que… que sucede porque toda esta comida?

Talis: - se sentó aun lado de Akane – todo esto es para ti – le sonrió -

Akane: - se sonrojo – yo… no debiste molestarte… Talis yo…

Talis: - antes de que Akane pudiera terminar el la interrumpió, la tomo de las manos y le dijo tiernamente – cualquier mujer tan hermosa y gentil como tu se merece que le traigan el desayuno a la cama y aun mas – Akane ante tales palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de pronto Ranma entra a la habitación y observo la escena….

_**CONTINUARA**_

_Holas! Son las 12 de la mañana & yo escribiendo un nuevo capítulo :C & es que eh tenido unos días PESIMOS, pero pues hoy quise terminar este capítulo que me tenia ansiosa por unos días… la verdad me quedo muy cursi xD hasta siento que el Ranma que escribí no se portaría así pero… bueno díganme sus opiniones :D y no creo que la historia se extienda mucho mas & si así es espero que le gusten las historias largas $: y si no prometo que cuando me surja otra idea la hare más corta xD bueno pues como siempre cuídense_


	7. Capitulo 7: Un cambio repentino

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O7:- Un cambio repentino

Ranma había entrado al cuarto de Akane, aunque era raro & más en el, ya que siempre se levantaba muy tarde, más cuando eran vacaciones….

Ranma: Estaba en la entrada junto a la puerta que él había abierto, mientras observaba como Talis tomaba las manos de Akane, miro confundido a la chica – Lo siento… ¿interrumpo algo?

Akane: - al escuchar la voz de su prometido dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde se encontraba Ranma, se puso muy nerviosa & soltó las manos de Talis – ¡Ranma! No… claro que no….verás es que…

Talis: - interrumpió a Akane, miro a Ranma molesto – Claro que nos interrumpes…. Íbamos a desayunar, luego tal vez iríamos a pasear, después de todo estamos muy cansados por la gran noche que pasamos…. Juntos… - volteó a mirar a Akane & la tomo de las manos -

Akane: - abrió los ojos como platos, estaba en shock no podía creer que el haya dicho eso, así que no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra -

Ranma: - apretó fuerte los dientes, no le había creído al chico, pero al ver que la chica no mostraba ninguna reacción empezó a dudar – _"Akane… no lo puedo creer… no puede ser… anoche… anoche todo estaba muy bien… por que ahora…. Ahora te comportas de esa manera…." –_ suspiro dolosamente, frunció el seño & apretó fuerte los ojos – ¡AKANE! – Akane seguía en shock pero al escuchar la voz de Ranma, cayó en cuenta & lo miro – Espero que lo hayas disfrutado… & si lo hiciste por venganza o algo así…. Quiero que sepas que no me siento afectado… & que nuestro compromiso… está roto… olvídate... olvídate de mi y de todo lo demás Akane por que yo… yo te…. Te odio Akane!... – miro por última vez los ojos de la chica, se dio la media vuelta, cerró la puerta violentamente & salió caminando muy molesto -

Talis: - miro sorprendido el lugar donde había estado Ranma, mientras sostenía las manos de Akane – Vaya, parece ser que ahora si se molesto… - volteo a mirar a Akane la cual estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la puerta cerrada, no reaccionaba – Akane… ¿estás bien?...

Akane: - estaba perpleja, no podía reaccionar – "_Pero que acaba de pasar, Ranma dijo que me odiaba? –_Recordó las palabras hirientes del chico –_"si así fue… - _miro sus manos que seguían siendo sostenidas por las manos de Talis, luego miro a Talis quien la miraba confundido –_ "y todo fue por tu culpa… Ranma… porque desconfías de mí… sabes que… que yo solo… te amo a ti… yo jamás haría algo como eso…. "- _quito las manos de Talis & empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos – ¡Ranma eres un tonto!

Talis: - la miro confundido y sorprendido – Akane, no me digas que te dolió lo que te dijo, después de todo tu no lo querías…

Akane: -miro a Talis muy molesta & llorando – ¿Qué rayos dices, por que dices esas cosas, cuando oíste decírmelo?

Talis: - se alejo un poco al ver la rabia y tristeza que emanaba la chica – Pues… a decir verdad nunca… pero tu dijiste que sus padres arreglaron el matrimonio &… y deduci que tal vez no se querían… & pues… - volvió a tomar las manos de Akane – tu me gustas & lo que dije era para… para que me aceptaras… olvídate de el… & acéptame Akane… yo siempre te tratare bien….

Mientras tanto Ranma estaba tirado en el dojo, mirando el techo con las manos y los pies extendidos hacia los lados.

Ranma: - tenía una mirada muy triste, sentía algo raro, como si algo se hubiese quebrado pero dentro de él – "_Maldita Akane como pudo… después de todo lo que le dije… se atrevió a hacerme eso… "–_suspiro y cerró los ojos –_"pero es que Akane no es así…. Ella jamás me hubiera hecho algo como eso… "–_luego recordó como Akane miraba a Talis sin reaccion alguna mientras dejaba que este le tomase las manos & como Akane no le contestaba nada a Ranma – "_pero creo que ha cambiado"_- suspiro- _ … ya no creo que pueda seguir aquí… "–_se levanto & se puso a luchar solo – "_Akane"_

  
En el cuarto de Akane

Akane: - aventó las manos de Talis & lo miro fijamente con una mirada muy molesta - ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso después de lo que has hecho?... yo jamás… jamás podre aceptarte… porque solo quiero estar con una sola persona & esa persona es Ranma – se levanto enfurecida de la cama, casi en un brinco & levanto la voz para luego decirle a Talis – Yo amo a Ranma y siempre lo hare… lo siento si pensaste que yo tenía interés por ti… lo siento Talis… pero creo que será mejor que te vayas… - se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta & salió como un cohete en busca de Ranma – _"Ranma"_

Talis: - quedo boquiabierta ante tal situación, miro al piso avergonzado – Esa chica… como se atreve a rechazarme… nadie… nadie me rechaza – apretó los puños y se dispuso a Salir de la habitación -

Akane: - había buscando a Ranma por todas partes, en su cuarto, en la cocina, en el patio, pero solo le faltaba el dojo, estaba nerviosa, sabía que Ranma no se había ido de allí porque sus zapatos seguían en la entrada de la casa, intactos, se acerco lentamente al dojo, se puso en la entrada y miro a Ranma quien seguía entrenando - ¡RANMA!

Ranma: - estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, de los cuales fue sacado bruscamente por la voz de Akane, paro de entrenar y la miro fijamente – Akane…

Akane: - se acerco lentamente Ranma, para luego detenerse a unos pocos cm de el –

Ranma: - la miro varios minutos, aun seguía molesto, pero más que eso sentía mucha tristeza – Akane, que rayos quieres, creo que ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, si vienes a correrme de tu casa, no te preocupes estaba por irme… - tomo su camisa & una toalla para luego ponérsela alrededor del cuello, luego paso junto a Akane para dirigirse hacia la salida, cuando Akane lo tomo de la mano evitando que se fuera - Suéltame… - en un tono triste -

Akane: -lo jalo hacia atrás & lo abrazo, con una voz entre cortada por la tristeza & evitando llorar – ¿Por que Ranma?... porque aunque nos hayamos desecho de todos los demás siempre habrá algo que nos separe… porque siempre tenemos que pelearnos… - comenzó a llorar y se sumergió en el pecho del chico – porque tienes que desconfiar así de mi… porque tienes que… que odiarme… - comenzó a llorar con más fuerza -

Ranma: - quería abrazarla, pero en vez de eso la despego de su pecho por los hombros, la soltó lentamente & poso su mirada en el piso – No lo sé… creo que no estamos destinados a ser felices juntos… pero así pasa no crees? – miro a Akane triste -

Akane: - al escuchar tales palabras se quebró, puso su manos sobre su cara – Como puede decir eso… después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos…

Ranma: - suspiro dolosamente – Akane, si estamos así no es por mi culpa… fue ese tonto… yo te advertí que te alejaras de el… pero en vez de eso… - apretó fuertemente los puños hacia abajo – Akane…. Dime que paso entre ustedes?

Akane: - quito sus manos de su cara y lo miro fijamente muy molesta – estas desconfiando? Que tonto eres... entre él y yo no paso nada… no sucedió nada… ¡ENTIENDE ESO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Ranma: si es así por que no dijiste nada, cuando el menciono eso… eh?

Akane: - comenzó a echar humo por todo su cuerpo y con lagrimas aun en los ojos – Eres un idiota…. No sabía cómo reaccionar o que decirte… pero sabes que… piensa lo que quieras… - se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando despacio mientras seguía llorando -

Ranma: - al ver esta acción, corrió tras ella y la abrazo por detrás – Akane lo siento… yo no quería desconfiar de ti… yo sabía que… que tu no eras así… pero el… y todo lo que paso… no quiero perderte Akane

Akane: - se dio la vuelta y llorando abrazo a Ranma – Te amo Ranma, entiende eso, tenme confianza jamás te dejaría por otra persona, porque eres único… - alzo sus labios para besar a Ranma, después de unos instantes se separaron – Ranma… me odias?

Ranma: - abrazo fuertemente a Akane- Jamás… jamás podría odiarte…

Akane: - suspiro feliz – Ranma…. Entonces nuestro compromiso ya no está roto verdad? – Lo miro triste -

Ranma: - apretó más a Akane, luego la volvió a besar, unos minutos más tarde – No ya no… Akane no permitiré que nada mas nos separe te lo prometo…

Akane: - se alejo de Ranma y suspiro aliviada – Ranma… - lo miro ilusionada, Ranma por cierto, porque te levantaste tan temprano el día de hoy?

Ranma: - el tomo de la mano – Porque quería salir contigo… quería pasear a tu lado….

Akane: - apretó la mano de Ranma – Lo siento Ranma… por todo lo que paso… déjame recompensarte – le sonrió dulcemente -

Ranma: - la miro confundido – Recompensarme cómo?

Akane: - mientras le sonreía – Vamos a salir, yo invito – Ranma asintió con la cabeza y la volvió a abrazar, después de unos minutos ella se alejo – Ranma… iré a arreglarme… no tardo… - le volvió a sonreír -

Ranma: - Akane se disponía a salir del dojo pero Ranma la tomo fuerte de la mano – Akane, no te vayas…

Akane: Tonto… no querrás que salga contigo en pijama o si, no tardo Ranma – se soltó de la mano de Ranma y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa -

Ranma: - miro como Akane se alejaba de el – _"por que tengo esta sensación tan rara… como si algo malo fuese a pasar…" _– Se toco el estomago confundido -

Akane entro a su cuarto, se cambio rápidamente, se miro en el espejo, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese abrirla alguien puso un pañuelo en su boca, la cual, al parecer contenía algo que hizo que se desmayara al instante…

_CONTINUARA_

Holis: D no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, no solo porque he estado muy presionada, si no porque no sabía cómo continuar la historia D: pero al fin se me ocurrieron algunas ideas & se que la historia es ya larga pero este es el penúltimo capítulo: D el que sigue es el final espero que les sea de su agrado este cap.: D cuídense:*

PD: Si tiene alguna idea díganme x_x


	8. Capitulo 8: Preocupaciones

Gracias por sus comentarios ENCERIO me fascina leerlos 3 , 3

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O8:- PREOCUPACIONES

Ranma esperaba sentado en una roca, cerca del lago del Dojo, estaba muy ansioso, quería salir con Akane & hacerle todo lo que antes no había podido hacerle, pero ya había tardado demasiado, casi una hora y media, el sabia que las mujeres tardan demasiado en arreglarse pero ya era mucho esperar, así que decidió subir al cuarto de la chica para apresurarla.

Ranma: - había subido al cuarto de Akane, estiro la muñeca y tocó la puerta con suavidad, no quería que ella se enfadara por tocar bruscamente, pero después de un rato no hubo respuesta, así que decidió tocar de nuevo – Akane… - no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar la puerta pero esta vez un poco más molesto - ¡AKANE! – nada – se quedo extrañado de que no le abriera, así que tomo la manija de la puerta & la abrió con cuidado, temeroso de que Akane quizá se estuviera vistiendo o algo así, lo menos que quería es que se enfadaran de nuevo, asomo media cabeza por la puerta pero se sorprendió al no ver a la chica allí, se extraño un poco y pensó que quizá se estaba bañando, así que cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño, donde toco de nuevo – Akane, estas allí? – Pero en vez de eso solo observo como un panda abría la puerta -

Genma (convertido en panda): - con un letrero en las manos – Akane no esta aquí

Ranma: - hizo una expresión extrañada y sin darle respuesta a su padre bajo a la cocina donde estaba Kasumi como siempre – Kasumi… Has visto a Akane?

Kasumi: - entretenida en lo que hacía – Pues desde hace rato que no, le preste uno de mis vestidos porque ella me lo pidió, debe estar en su cuarto vistiéndose, ya la buscaste allí?

Ranma: - puso de nuevo una mirada extrañada y sin decirle a nada subió de nuevo a la habitación de la chica -

Kasumi: - suspiro – Estos chicos…

Ranma: - de nuevo abrió la puerta del cuarto de Akane, para inspeccionarlo mejor, al entrar inmediatamente noto que un cepillo para el cabello estaba tirado & varios broches también, además de que había un lazo mal trujado y pisado de un vestido en el piso, fue donde se dio cuenta de que había pisadas de hombre, entonces comenzó a asustarse – Pisadas… pero que rayos… tal vez – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo – Tal vez la secuestraron – se inclino y tomo el lazo del vestido en sus manos – ¿pero quién? "_No creo que haya sido Shampoo o Mousse, por lo que entendí ellos se fueron a China… y de Ryoga y Ukyo ni se diga… según, también salieron muy enamorados… pero tal vez solo fue un plan para despistarnos… será mejor… será mejor que este seguro que no fueron ellos…-_ Salió por la ventana de la chica, brinco la pared del dojo y se dirigió corriendo muy preocupado al local de Shampoo – Akane…

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Nerima, Akane se despertaba

Akane: - comenzó a recobrar la conciencia & lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, ya que le ardían un poco, trato de tallárselos pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba atada por detrás, lentamente se fue levantando y noto que estaba sobre una cama - Cuando llegue aquí? – miro asustada y muy confundida a su alrededor, era una habitación muy grande un poco vieja, pero bien amueblada, todo se veía elegante, de pronto recordó – es cierto… alguien me… me secuestro, pero quien? – se angustio aun mas, no sabía quien había sido, entonces decidió buscar algún método para escapar, con su mirada logro distinguir una ventana parcialmente abierta y decidió que por allí iba a salir, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la ventana pero antes de que pudiese salir, alguien se paro enfrente de ella, era Talis – ¡TU ¡ pero… pero… por que?

Talis: - Cargo a Akane, la cual forcejeaba para que la soltara, lentamente se fue acercando de nuevo a la cama – Si sigues forcejeando te voy a lastimar…

Akane: - seguía forcejeando para que la soltara – Déjame ir, yo no te hice nada, por que haces esto? – Pataleaba y gritaba -

Talis: - llego a la cama y la dejo caer con violencia, antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar él se subió arriba de ella y le tapo la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sostenía por el cuello – Te lo advertí – Akane dejo de moverse por unos instantes, la mano en la boca y la presión del chico por el cuello estaban haciendo que Akane se asfixiara, el chico al notar esto, la dejo en paz y se levanto – No planeó matarte, así que pórtate bien

Akane: - comenzó a toser y a recuperar el aire que por unos segundos le había faltado & con una voz entre cortada – por… porque…?

Talis: - se dirigió a la ventana, la cerro muy bien, luego se dirigió de nuevo con la chica, se sentó a su lado y la miro detenidamente, Akane ante esto se hizo pequeña, estaba asustada, el tal vez no planeaba matarla pero la podría lastimar, el chico se inclino hacia la chica, la tomo de la cabeza, estaba a punto de besarla, pero Akane le dio una patada en el estomago antes de que el pudiese posar sus labios sobre los de ella, el se molesto demasiado, así que estiro su mano a un cajón de uno de los estantes, saco un pañuelo y amordazo a la chica, luego la aventó fuera de la cama, hacia el piso haciendo que esta, se lastimara la cabeza y se desmallara, se acerco a ella, la levanto con delicadeza & la volvió a acostar en la cama – Tonta ….

Ranma había llegado al local de Shampoo

Ranma: - entro desenfrenado al local, el cual tenía muy pocos clientes, y con una voz muy desafiante dijo – ¡SHAMPOO, MOUSSE, SALGAN DE ALLÍ! – ante tales palabras una Colagne aturdida y confundida salió de la cocina -

Colagne: Que sucede Ranma, a que se debe tanto griterío – lo encaro molesta – no vez que asustas a mis clientes

Ranma: - miro a su alrededor y observo que los pocos clientes que había lo miraban detenidamente – Colagne, donde están Shampoo y Mousse, que no vez que los eh llamado a ellos?

Colagne: - abrió los ojos como platos – me sorprendes ex – prometido, creí que ya sabias que Mousse y shampoo se habían ido a china y probablemente se casen, no me dirás que has cambiado de opinión en cuanto a querer casarte con mi hermosa nieta? Porque ya es demasiado tarde – cerro los ojos en señal de tristeza -

Ranma: No, para nada, usted sabe que a mí nunca me intereso Shampoo, vengo por otra cosa más seria… es que se han llevado a Akane

Colagne: de nuevo? – Rio – esa chica siempre metiéndose en problemas… Pues lamento decirte pero no he visto a Akane por aquí… más bien a alguien que anduviera cargándo semejante bulto por aquí… lo lamento ex- prometido

Ranma: -apretó fuertemente los puños y se los miro – tenía la esperanza de que estuviese aquí… - suspiro, le dio la espalda a Colagne – Gracias – salió corriendo del establecimiento -

Colagne: - saco una pipa de humo y comenzó a fumársela – Pobre de mi ex – prometido

Ranma corrió entonces al local de Ukyo, el cual estaba extrañamente cerrado, casi nunca cerraba a menos de que fuera algo de suma importancia

Ranma: - se extraño al ver el local cerrado y entro por una de las ventanas, busco por todas partes de la casa a Ryoga o a Ukyo pero no encontró a nadie – Tienen que ser ellos… ellos se llevaron a Akane – corrió con más fuerza por todo el lugar buscando señales de donde habían podido llevársela o donde podían estar ellos, pero sus esperanza de que Akane estuviese con ellos fue disuelta cuando encontró un pequeño papel tirado en medio de la habitación de Ukyo, que decía – "Me fui de vacaciones con mi ahora pareja, favor de disculparnos y por favor regresen aproximadamente en un mes" – más abajo había una posdata con letras muy pequeñas – "PD: Ryoga no olvides colocar esta nota en la puerta " – una gota de sudor callo por la cabeza de Ranma y salió del restaurante desilusionado, afuera suspiro y miro al piso triste – _"Ahora que hago, quien más se la pudo haber llevado… - _suspiro de nuevo – _"Con que cara llego ante los demás y les digo que Akane desapareció así nada mas… "–_Se molesto consigo mismo por no haberla acompañado o hacer algo para que ella no fuese a vestirse, después de todo el tenia un raro presentimiento - _"Vamos Ranma piensa… piensa quien se pudo haber lleva…" –_Una imagen de Talis se apodero de su mente – _"El, tuvo que haber sido el… pero como… como sé donde se encuentra"– _De nuevo salió corriendo y a cualquier persona que se encontraba, le preguntaba sobre el chico & si llevaba cargando a una joven, de pronto el atardecer se hizo presente & toda esperanza de encontrarla se desvaneció – Rayos…. – golpeó una pared la cual hizo que se lastimara un poco la mano pero esto a él no le importo, una viejita que lo observo, se le acerco temerosa -

Viejecita: Muchachito te encuentras bien?

Ranma: - sus ojos mostraban una notable angustia - No se preocupe… esto no es nada, como… _"como no saber donde se encuentra Akane"_

Viejecita: Hace rato vi como preguntabas eufórico algo, acaso extraviaste algo importante para ti?

Ranma: - se sobaba el puño, se lo había lastimado seriamente – Si… pero no es un "algo" es un alguien…. – suspiro – pero no se por donde tenga que buscar…

Viejecita: Buscar, eh… Ahora que lo mencionas, hace rato caminaba hacia mi casa y un jovencito, muy atractivo por cierto, me pregunto sobre algo que también buscaba

Ranma: - la miro esperanzado – Que buscaba exactamente?

Viejecita: Buscaba un lugar para pasar su luna de miel con su mujer, estaba muy bonita.

Ranma: "_puede que…" _– Como era la chica?

Viejecita: -comenzó a rascarse la cabeza – Pues no la pude ver muy bien, iba muy tranquila dormida en sus brazos, pero tenía el cabello corto, de color azulado, el chico parecía extranjero &….

Ranma: - interrumpió a la viejita – _"si tiene que ser ella… ese maldito"…. _Oiga puede decirme donde fueron?

Viejecita: así que tu también buscas un lugar donde pasar la noche, con tu esposa, me imagino…-suspiro - te vez muy joven… pues les recomendé una casa , una pareja de ancianos la renta por varias noches no es muy cara, y es muy bonita, un poco vieja, se encuentra justo en el centro de Nerima

Ranma: - sonrió ilusionado – Muchísimas gracias – hizo reverencia y se alejo de la viejita a toda prisa -

Viejecita: Aun que soy vieja, aún soy de ayuda – sonrió para sí misma -

Akane se levanto adolorida de la cabeza, de nuevo se sentó en la cama, pero se sintió muy incómoda, sentía que alguien la observaba, y así era, en una de las esquinas de la habitación estaba Talis parado observándola detenidamente, de nuevo se asusto, pero decidió no hacerle caso y comenzó a forcejear para desatarse, Talis al observar la acción de la chica, se acerco a ella, Akane lo miro desafiantemente & él se acerco mas, se sentó aun lado de ella y la volvió a mirar detenidamente, la mirada del chico era pesada, por lo que Akane sentía mucho miedo, pero ella era fuerte así que esto no le importo y siguió forcejando para desatarse, el chico le volvió a mirar como dándole una última oportunidad o dejaba de hacer eso o la iba a pagar caro, pero ella ignoro esto y siguió tratando de desatarse, pero esto fue interrumpido por las manos del chico quien la sujetaron de los brazos y la obligaron a caer de nuevo sobre la cama, quedando el sobre ella, Akane seguía moviéndose y pataleando, mientras gritaba, gritos ahogados por la mordaza, pero el chico no la soltaba, en vez de eso la apretaba más fuerte de los brazos y lentamente se acercaba a ella…

Ranma llego a la casa, después de preguntar a toda la gente que se le cruzaba enfrente, sin pensarlo dos veces, brinco la cerca que protegía la entrada, para luego patear la puerta y entrar dentro de la casa

Ranma: - dentro de la casa, gritaba –¡ Akane! – Talis y la chica lograron escuchar esto y ella comenzó a gritar con más fuerza, pero Talis quito la mano de uno de sus brazos y lo poso sobre su garganta, evitando que gritara, Ranma corrió por todos los cuartos de la casa buscando a Akane, hasta que abrió de un golpe una de las habitaciones y observo como la chica estaba siendo asfixiada por Talis, Ranma corrió de prisa y le lanzo una patada, haciendo que Talis lo esquivara y brincara, tras de él, Ranma miro a Akane la cual estaba semi- inconsciente mirándolo, el se acerco a ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, tuvo que esquivar un jarrón que Talis le había aventado – Que es lo que te pasa?

Talis: vete de aquí, antes de que te lastime – lo dijo de manera intimidante -

Ranma: ha no te tengo miedo, veamos de lo que estas echo – corrió hacia él, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero el chico lo esquivo – Vaya después de todo tienes buenos reflejos

Talis: pues que esperabas de alguien que viene de China… lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… - corrió hacia Ranma, le dio un puñetazo pero Ranma lo esquivo con gran velocidad, luego el chico le lanzo mas puñetazos, Los cuales Ranma esquivaba, pero todos tienen sus límites y Ranma comenzaba a cansarse – que sucede te estás cansando?, dejare que te vayas, solo déjame a Akane aquí, no le diré a nadie que huiste como cobarde!

Ranma: - exhalaba e inhalaba aire con rapidez se había cansado, pero al escuchar las palabras del chico comenzó a tomar fuerza de nuevo – de ninguna manera me iré de aquí, sin antes hacerte pagar por lo que le has hecho a…. A MI PROMETIDA – le lanzo un puñetazo con mucha fuerza, el cual alcanzo a darle a Talis y lo mando a volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, apenas estaba reaccionando el chico cuando recibió una patada de parte de Ranma que lo hizo caer, Ranma estaba furioso por haber lastimado a su chica y de ninguna manera se lo iba a perdonar, en eso lo aventó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde había una mensa que tenía una jarra de té, Talis cayó sobre la mensa, la cual rompió e hizo que el agua del te le callera encima, Ranma comenzó a acercársele molesto, quería golpearle mas pero… su sorpresa fue demasiada al ver que Talis no era más chico… se había convertido en una chica… Ranma se sorprendió y lo miro confundido – Que diablos paso?

Talis (chica): -se puso de rodillas y comenzó a pedirle perdón – Discúlpame por favor, ya no me golpees mas, yo no quería hacer esas cosas…. Por favor perdona, toma a la chica y vete pero déjame en paz….

Ranma: - se acerco lentamente a ella – esta es otra de tus trampas?

Talis (chica): - no no es así, en cerio discúlpame prometo que te explicarte todo…

Ranma: - se acerco a ella y la tomo por la blusa, le puso un puño sobre su cara – más vale que me expliques bien o no me interesara que seas mujer y te golpeare!

Talis(chica): - tomo el puño de Ranma para tranquilizarlo – no no hace falta que hagas eso… veras es que, yo soy de Tokio, Japón, hace poco me mandaron a china a presentar un trabajo de la empresa en la que trabajo… lo termine a tiempo así que decidí ir a conocer un poco más de china & es entonces donde… donde conocí los lagos de Jusenkyo… el guía me advirtió que no me acercara a ninguno pero… pero mi curiosidad me mato y me acerque a uno de los estanques, pero un estúpido cerdo negro paso justamente detrás de mi corriendo e hizo que callera dentro del estanque… y… resulta ser que ese estanque era del hombre ahogado…

Ranma: - soltó a la chica y lo miro sorprendido – así que eso fue… pero por que te comportas de otra manera? Yo sé de una fuente muy confiable, que solo cambias del exterior y no del interior y tú te comportas diferente… por que?

Talis(chica): No lo sé… al principio todo marchaba normal, bueno aunque cambie del exterior seguía siendo yo en el interior pero… creo que la maldición es muy poderosa y hace que tomes otra personalidad distinta a la tuya… por eso eh estado juntando dinero para viajar a China y hace poco me mandaron acá para concretar unos negocios… se suponía que era mi último trabajo, después viajaría a los estanques para volver a la normalidad pero desafortunadamente me rocié con agua y fue entonces cuando… cuando me tope con Akane – miro a la chica quien estaba aturdida en la cama – en verdad no quería hacerte daño – miro al piso triste – espero que no te haya lastimado

Ranma: - se acerco a Akane, la desato y le quito la mordaza – Akane estas bien?

Akane: -estaba aun asustada y sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar – Ranma… estoy bien…

Ranma: - abrazo con fuerza a Akane y miro de nuevo a Talis – Que harás? Mientras sigas convirtiéndote en hombre seguirás persiguiendo a Akane &…

Talis: No te preocupes…. Inmediatamente viajare a China para curarme por completo… esta vez tratare de tener más cuidado de no mojarme – le guiño el ojo, se incorporo del suelo y se inclino ante ellos en forma de disculpa – lo siento mucho por los inconvenientes – luego salió de la casa -

Ranma: - suspiro, creyendo en la palabra de aquella chica y volvió a observar a Akane – en verdad estas bien? No te lastimo?

Akane: -se toco los brazos – un poco… mis brazos están muy adoloridos… _"de hombre era muy fuerte y pesado… los siento tan adormecidos"_

Ranma: - toco lentamente los brazos de Akane y comenzó a masajearlos – Lo siento…

Akane: Eh? Porque te disculpas?

Ranma: - mirando sus brazos y masajeándolos aun – porque llegue muy tarde & por mi culpa ese… o lo que sea que es… te lastimo… perdóname Akane

Akane: - suspiro triste – no tienes porque, no fue tu culpa… además no es nada grave con unos cuantos masajes y días de descanso… esto se cura… no te preocupes – lo tomo de las manos – regresemos a casa – le sonrió -

Ranma: - asintió con la cabeza, la cargo y salió con ella en brazos hacia el dojo – Akane… - mientras brincaba por los tejados -

Akane: - iba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche – Que pasa Ranma?

Ranma: Podemos salir mañana?

Akane: - abrió los ojos y lo miro – Si… tenemos una cita pendiente - se estiro un poco y le beso la barbilla a Ranma – Ranma te amo

Ranma: - le sonrió y siguió su trayectoria a casa, llegaron y observaron como todos los esperaban afuera preocupados -

Soun: - llorando – Donde se había metido… estábamos preocupados!

Ranma: - callo una gota pro la cabeza – Estábamos por allí – quito la mirada de Soun para posarla en la de Akane "_tengo que pensar en algo rápido, lo que paso hoy fue un aviso… Akane puede ser pretendida por quien sea… mientras no sea mía completamente…y eso… eso no lo permitiré mas" –_ la abrazo con fuerza, Akane solo les sonreía a todos nerviosamente -

Era un poco tarde, Había pasado la hora de la cena,todos estaban muy hambrientos, nadie había cenado por que los chicos aun no habían regresado & tanto era el apuro de Kasumi que no se tomo la molestia de preparar algo, así que a pesar de que era ya tarde decidió hacer de cenar, pero Akane se lo impedía…

Akane: - en el baño, discutía con Kasumi – Anda, hermana, por favor, ayúdame, es solo un rato, te prometo que después podrás regresar & hacer de cenar, es mas yo te ayudare – le rogaba -

Kasumi: No Akane, no puedo, ya es tarde, no hay nada para la cena y necesito ir a comprar la comida, antes de que cierren

Akane: Kasumi, puedes mandar a otra persona en tu lugar, no necesariamente necesitas ir tu, anda hazme un favor y yo te hare miles, si?

Kasumi: Lo siento Akane, pero necesito ir a escoger la comida personalmente, si mando a tío Genma de seguro traerá Bambú & no lo que le mande a comprar – se toco la cara angustiada al pensar en eso - y si mando a papa regresara con cigarrillos – volvió a angustiarse – y Ranma casi nunca tiene cuidado al traer la comida, siempre la trae toda revuelta – suspiro – por eso es que tengo que ir yo

Akane: - suspiro vencida – Pues ya que remedio… háblale a Nabiki, tal vez ella quiera ayudarme "_a cambio de dinero claro esta "_

Kasumi: - le volvió a regalar una mirada angustiada – Lo siento hermana pero Nabiki se encuentra en una pijamada y no regresara dentro de dos días…

Akane: - abrió los ojos como platos – Pero y ahora que hare? Mis brazos me duelen demasiado como para, para hacerlo yo sola – suspiro triste -

Kasumi: - miro al piso pensantemente- Akane, y si Ranma te ayuda?

Akane: - hecho un paso para atrás, se sonrojo inmediatamente y puso una cara extraña – De ninguna manera! Prefiero sufrir a que el…. El… - comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro – No de ninguna manera!

Kasumi: Akane… Acaso no están llevándose bien, hace rato se veían muy felices juntos

Akane: - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras se los miraba – Pues si… pero es que aun… aun no le tengo la confianza Como para que me ayude en esas cosas…

Kasumi: Akane se van a casar, es tu prometido, claro que yo no estoy de acuerdo que entre la pareja exista tanta confianza antes de casarse…. – se llevo una mano a la mejilla avergonzada – Pero en este caso tendrá que ser así

Akane: - suspiro nerviosamente – Esta bien… - luego la miro avergonzada – puedes írselo a pedir tú? Yo no tengo… el valor – miro al piso con vergüenza-

Kasumi: - le sonrió conforme – Si hermanita… - salió del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de Ranma -

Ranma: - estaba acostado en un futon, con su camiseta blanca de siempre, su pantalón normal, las manos las tenia cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndola y tenía la mirada fija en el techo – "_Tengo que desacerme de esta maldición de una vez por todas… así… así no podre… " – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpeteos en su puerta, el se levanto ágilmente y acudió al llamado – Ah, Kasumi, Hola, necesitas algo?

Kasumi: - le sonrió dulcemente – Ranma te molesto, estas ocupado?

Ranma: No para nada, que sucede?

Kasumi: - quito su sonrisa de la cara y miro al piso roja – Mira necesito que me ayudes… bueno no a mi… si no a Akane

Ranma: - puso una cara de preocupación – Le sucedió algo?

Kasumi: No, ella está bien – miro a Ranma sonrojada, como muy pocas veces se le había visto – es que ella por alguna extraña razón se lastimo los brazos, le duelen muchísimo &…

Ranma: - antes de que Kasumi pudiese terminar, el chico la interrumpió – Así que es sobre eso… -comenzó a hablar casi en un susurro - Eso que le sucede es por culpa mía, Kasumi veras, lo que sucedió fue que…

Kasumi: - ignoro las palabras de Ranma, estaba avergonzada – Ranma quería pedirte que por favor la ayudes, ella no puede… - se avergonzó tanto que quito la mirada de Ranma y la poso el piso – ella no puede desvestirse sola…

Ranma: - hecho un paso hacia atrás, asustado, sonrojado, avergonzado – Pero… pero… pero porque me pides qué la ayude en esas cosas ami…. No puedes ayudarle tu o Nabiki o… no se…

Kasumi: No puedo necesito ir a comprar la comida personalmente – lo miro determinante – Nabiki no está en casa y no regresara dentro de dos días & como tú eres su prometido pues…. Entonces la ayudaras?

Ranma: - estaba aun rojo – Pu… Pu…. Puee… s… - suspiro y echo humo por la boca – Pues ya que remedio – comenzó a rascarse la cabeza tímidamente -

Kasumi: - le sonrió dulcemente – Gracias en verdad, iré a comprar la comida no tardo – se dirigió hacia las escaleras, luego miro hacia atrás – No hagan nada malo – le sonrió pícaramente -

Ranma: - un color tomate se poso por todo su cuerpo – que cosas dices… - Kasumi le volvió a sonreír y bajo las escaleras para ir a comprar la cena, Ranma se quedo como tonto mirando el piso – "_Ahora que hago, yo voy o…. pues… supongo que yo voy…" _– camino tímidamente, hacia el baño, se quedo parado frente a la puerta y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, antes de que pudiese pensar algo, Akane abrió la puerta, Ranma la miro nerviosamente – Akane…

Akane: - estaba nerviosa también – Ranma… - ambos se miraron unos minutos, hasta que Ranma despego la mirada de la de Akane y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – Ranma, me… me ayudaras?

Ranma: - asintió con la cabeza avergonzado – es lo menos que puedo hacer….

Akane miro hacia otro lado roja y echo un par de pasos hacia atrás, como dándole la señal a Ranma de que entrase, este la siguió dentro del baño, luego la cerro por detrás de el…

_CONTINUARA_

_Auch este cap. los dejo picados, apoco no? :$ Yo se que habia dicho que este iba a ser el final pero decidi que mejor NO ahahaha, ahora no creeran en mi palabra nunca mas :c, por fin Sali de vacaciones, & mi mente esta como que mas relajada :) y muchas ideas vinieron a mi cabeza, asi que creo que los siguientes capítulos les van a gustar ;) Haber si luego me doy una oportunidad para leer algunos fics que ya no he leeido ninguno x_x han de decir "esta nada mas quiere que leeamos su fic pero no lee otros, pero pues NO es así!: O " bueno ya mucha platica C: cuídense como siempre, espero que les guste :*_


	9. Capitulo 9: Tomando un buen baño

Antes que nada quiero decirles que este capítulo está un poco "fuerte" tiene contenido un poco pervertido :$ pues a ver si les gusta: c y si no, no me manden a freír espárragos por favor $: en fin espero que lo disfruten: D

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

O9: Tomando un buen baño

Ranma entro junto con Akane al baño, el chico cerro lentamente la puerta, se aseguro de cerrarla bien, no quería que nadie entrara mientras ayudaba a la chica & pensaran cosas que no eran.

Ranma: - Miro a Akane avergonzado, noto que ella tenía la mirada fija en una parte cualquiera del piso, se notaba que estaba nerviosa & avergonzada, también. El comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, miro al piso & tímidamente le pregunto – Akane… te duelen mucho los brazos?

Akane:- miro a Ranma y asintió con la cabeza – Pues si… realizar cualquier movimiento parece una tarea muy difícil – suspiro-

Ranma: - dejo de jugar con sus dedos & su vergüenza de pronto desapareció – Akane en verdad discúlpame… cualquier cosa que necesites o que pueda hacer yo por ti para que te sientas mejor… no dudes en pedírmelo – la miro directamente a los ojos – después de todo soy tu prometido

Akane: - se puso roja al instante, se llevo una mano a la cara para calmar sus nervios - Gracias Ranma... – miro al piso de nuevo y comenzó a sonrojarse con mucha intensidad –

De pronto un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, ambos estaban avergonzados, ninguno parecía o quería dar el primer paso, no sabían cómo, después de todo algo como eso era muy difícil, era verdad que se amaban, que eran prometidos, que llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, e inclusive varias veces habían visto "cosas" del otro que normalmente una pareja no ve, pero ahora todo era diferente, ya no se insultaba como antes, ahora había más posibilidades de que pasara algo & esa idea los atormentaba.

Ranma: - Después de casi 10 minutos en silencio decidió que el seria quien lo rompiese – Akane… - La chica lo miro con unos ojos llenos de timidez, ante esta mirada el chico miro hacia otra parte – Como… - tomo una bocanada de aire – como quieres…. Quieres… quieres que te ayude? – comenzó a temblar, todo el parecía un terremoto & de esos fuertes -

Akane: - se puso chinita, un escalofrió la inundo – Pues… como te dije antes, mis brazos…. Mis brazos duelen demasiado… ella o el… logro lastimarme… muy fuerte… y… y… y… - trago en seco – y no puedo moverlas mucho… así que… que necesito que… que tu… pues… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, muy enrojecida – pues que tu… tu me ayudes a… a desvestirme… - dejo de jugar para posar su mirada en la de Ranma para ver la reacción de este – no es que quiera… que tu… pues ya sabes…. Me veas así… así... sin nada… no quiero que lo tomes mal…

Ranma: -puso una cara extraña y se petrifico- No hace falta que me digas eso Akane… yo se que necesitas mi ayuda… yo jamás… jamás… lo tome de otra manera… - clavo su mirada en la de Akane y comenzó a caminar lentamente a ella, enrojecido aun – Te… te ayudare Akane…

Akane: - comenzó a temblar no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía la sensación de que si se acercase mas lo iba a golpear, no sabía por qué, tal vez todavía pensaba que Ranma era un pervertido, muy en el fondo de ella – Ranma… - El chico paro de caminar justo a poca distancia de ella, lentamente poso sus manos sobre la cintura de Akane, más exactamente en la blusa de la chica, comenzó entonces a levantarla despacio, tenía una mirada avergonzada, ni siquiera había atrevido a observar lo que sus manos hacían, estaba muy nervioso, así que solo miraba a los ojos de la chica quien estaba atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar, le daba mucha vergüenza el hecho de pensar que el la vería sin nada… el chico despego la blusa unos cuántos cm arriba del ombligo de Akane cuando esta reacciono, de pronto ella le dio un leve golpe por los hombros con su mano, para despegar a Ranma de ella – Espera Ranma … - se abrazo a ella misma, como protegiéndose –

Ranma: - se molesto un poco - Que sucede Akane, acaso no querías que te ayudara?

Akane: - cerro fuertemente los ojos, aun abrazada de ella y muy roja – Si, si quiero que me ayudes… pero es que… es que me da pena… - abrió sus ojos y miro a Ranma de una manera muy inocente –

Ranma: - el hecho de que Akane lo mirase de esa manera lo hizo perder la cabeza, comenzó a tener una extraña sensación… como de deseo… pero a la vez sentía que debía hacer algo para que ella se tranquilizara y así poder ayudarla, se tranquilizo y canalizo esos deseos que tenia para tratar de conseguir alguna manera de calmar a la chica, comenzó a buscar con sus ojos por la habitación … es entonces cuando observo lo que parecía ser una venda en un estante – Akane ya sé cómo te ayudare – le guiño el ojo -

Akane: - observo a Ranma confundida y vio como este caminaba lentamente a un estante que había en el baño, tomo la venda que estaba allí y volvió a acercarse hacia ella – Ranma… que harás con eso?

Ranma: Pues fácil… - comenzó a ponerse la venda alrededor de los ojos, la apretó fuertemente – Así ya no te dará pena… y podre ayudarte… anda prueba veras que no veo nada…

Akane: - Comenzó a sentirse culpable de creer que él era un pervertido después de todo el había hecho eso para poder ayudarla, entonces puso su mano frente a los ojos de Ranma y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro, mirando como el no hacía nada o por lo menos no reaccionaba a ello, fue entonces cuando se tranquilizo & suspiro – Gracias Ranma… - ella entonces comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, los bajo lentamente, despojándose de ellos completamente, luego siguió el turno de su ropa interior, al principio dudo un poco, Ranma estaba allí, así que antes de a serlo lo miro, pero él seguía parado frente a ella sin ninguna reacción, ella entonces retomo su confianza y se quito la ropa interior , quedando completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo, era el turno de que Ranma la ayudase, pero antes de a serlo lo miro por varios minutos, pero al ver la cara seria del chico no pudo evitar reírse pícaramente, cosa que el chico noto -

Ranma: - sentía nervios dentro del, no sabía por qué Akane aun no le pedía su ayuda, pensó varias veces en quitarse la venda, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, de pronto escucho como Akane se reía, cosa que le molesto un poco – Mmm?, de que te ríes, acaso te burlas de mí? – Lo dijo en tono molesto -

Akane: - dejo de reírse, para sonreírle – Por supuesto que no Ranma

Era el turno de Ranma para que la ayudase, Akane tomo las manos del chico & suavemente las poso en su blusa, Ranma inmediatamente capto la razón de aquella acción y suavemente comenzó a alzar la blusa de Akane, mientras lo hacia sus dedos rosaban la piel de la chica, cosa que hizo que Ranma se enrojeciera & ardiera en deseo, aunque él era impulsivo logro controlarse… paso su blusa por encima de los brazos de Akane y no pudo evitar sonrojarse demasiado al pensar que Akane yacía frente de el casi si nada de no ser por el sostén, el chico empezó a respirar agitadamente, estaba nervioso… Akane se volteo, dándole la espalda a Ranma, era el turno de que le quitase el sostén, tomo las manos de Ranma y las puso sobre sus hombros para que el entendiese lo que tenía que hacer, El chico supo lo que seguía, así que de nuevo logro controlarse y bajo por los tirantes del sostén buscando el broche para quitarlo, al llegar lo jalo, trato de desabrocharlo, pero no podía, a pesar de que el, antes tuvo que romper su orgullo y ponerse uno de ellos nunca supo cómo hacerlo así que se los colocaba como su fuesen camisas y se los quitaba por arriba de sus hombros, sin desabrocharlos, así que desconocía completamente como hacerlo… se enrojeció, tendría que decirle a Akane que no podía hacerlo…

Ranma: - rojo – Em.… Akane…

Akane: Que sucede Ranma?

Ranma: Pues… es que… es que… es que no… no puedo quitarte…. Quitarte… - tomo una gran bocana da de aire – no puedo quitarte el sostén

Akane: - lo miro por arriba de su hombro – Como que no puedes, se supone que tú te conviertes en mujer & tienes que saber cómo hacerlo

Ranma: - molesto – Que me convierta en mujer no quiere decir que conozca de sostenes o cosas así, siempre abrocho el sostén antes de ponérmelo, tengo que mirarlo para poder hacerlo… y como tengo la venda… pues… pues no puedo – se avergonzó un poco, se sintió inútil -

Akane: - suspiro – hubieses dicho eso antes Ranma…. – volvió a suspirar – Ranma… dices que tienes que mirarlo verdad, entonces si pudieses mirar el broche del sujetador, podrías… podrías desabrocharlo… verdad?

Ranma: así es…

Akane: - exhalo aire avergonzada – Creó que… que tendrás que quitarte la venda Ranma…

Ranma: - se avergonzó demasiado- Estas segura que quieres eso?

Akane: pues necesito tú ayuda… si no hay más remedio… pero por favor en cuanto lo desabroches…. Por favor… vuélvete a colocar la venda… si?

Ranma: Aja… lo hare Akane no te preocupes…

Akane: - se volteo hacia enfrente, cerro fuertemente sus ojos avergonzada, esperando que Ranma no viese mas allá del broche del sostén – Hazlo Ranma, pero rápido, por favor

Ranma: Si… - Ranma se desato la venda de los ojos y pudo observar la espalda limpia y fina de la chica, también pudo observar bien la cara de la chica, como tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba fuerte los labios, estaba nerviosa, el chico no quiso mirar mas allá de eso, si lo hacia iba a sentirse pervertido y no quería eso… tomo el sujetador de la chica y lentamente lo desabrocho, tardo varios minutos pero lo logro, luego observo como Akane tomo el sostén por enfrente para que no callera del todo aun con los ojos cerrados, hecho que hizo que Ranma babeara, vio esa acción tan linda, tan tierna, movió la cabeza hacia los lados y volvió a ponerse la venda – Listo Akane

Akane: - abrió un ojo y miro a Ranma sobre sus hombros, se alivio y sonrió para sí misma, se quito el sostén por completo y se enrojeció al ver que estaba completamente desnuda frente a Ranma, lentamente se volteo, observo a Ranma por varios minutos luego se dirigió a la bañera, donde abrió una de las llaves, espero unos minutos a que la bañera se llenara, mientras observaba a su prometido quien estaba recordando lo que Akane había hecho, ese pequeño instante que lo estaba volviendo loco… la bañera se lleno y Akane se introdujo en ella – Ranma… voltéate… Ya estoy en la bañera…

Ranma: - se volteo, luego se quito la venda lentamente, parpadeo varias veces no podía ver bien, llevaba mucho tiempo con la venda puesta – Akane, si necesitas algo estaré afuera… - Abrió la puerta del baño, salió de el, la cerro y se dejo caer contra la puerta del baño lentamente hacia el suelo, pensando en la chica – Akane… yo te… te deseo – mientras observaba el techo con una mirada perdida-

Akane: - observo la puerta por donde había salido Ranma y por fin pudo tranquilizarse completamente, comenzó a enjabonarse, luego se quito el jabón y recostó su cabeza en la bañera – Ranma se veía tan tierno… - se toco la cabeza para dejar de pensar en el, entonces tomo shampoo y pretendía lavarse la cabeza cuando alzo los brazos sintió un enorme dolor, había olvidado que estaba lastimada – "r_ayos olvide que estaba adolorida… supongo que tendrá que ayudarme de nuevo… "–_Suspiro angustiada al tener que volver a sentir lo mismo que antes, muchos nervios, tomo una bocanada de aire para gritar… - ¡Ranma! – Ranma seguía mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre él y Akane en los últimos días, desde que salieron al hotel, lo de Talis e inclusive lo de hace unos momentos, pero eso fue terminado cuando escucho la voz de Akane que lo llamaba, se paro del piso, se puso frente a la puerta, tomo la puerta para abrirla, suspiro, para tranquilizarse y la abrió, se introdujo en el baño y la cerro completamente, de nuevo se aseguro de cerrarla bien, tomo la venda de nuevo e iba a colocársela cuando Akane…

Akane: - estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, sin dejar ver nada – No espera Ranma no te la pongas… no creo que con ella puedas…. Puedas ayudarme

Ranma: Estas segura? – nervioso –

Akane: - nerviosa – Si Ranma… ven… necesito… necesito que me pongas el shampoo…

Ranma: - se acerco temeroso al creer que ella estaba desnuda en la bañera, temía verla así y explotar y así romper todos sus esfuerzos de controlarse, pero se calmo cuando vio que Akane estaba abrazada a su cuerpo en la bañera, se acerco, se puso tras de ella, se inco, tomo un poco de shampoo y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de la chica a manera de lavarle el cabello, se sentía avergonzado, el nunca había hecho algo así y quería hacerlo bien, sin lastimar a la chica – Dime si lo hago muy fuerte

Akane: - tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan bien, prácticamente le masajeaba la cabeza con suavidad y con cariño – No… no te preocupes…. Lo haces muy bien – Ranma se enrojeció y siguió con la tarea - Sabes algo, Ranma?

Ranma: Mmm? – estaba concentrado en lo que hacía –

Akane: - sonrió felizmente – al hacer esto… siento… siento… siento como si fuésemos esposos… me gusta…

Ranma: - Se petrifico y dejo de lavarle la cabeza – Akane… yo… yo… también… digo…. Ami también me gusta… - Ranma siguió por varios minutos – Akane… termine… te voy a enjuagar – Akane asintió con la cabeza, Ranma tomo una cubeta de agua y se la vertió en Akane, desafortunadamente el agua estaba fría y Akane tembló un poco, cosa que el chico noto – Lo siento… no me fije que era la fría

Akane: no te preocupes… se sintió bien… gracias Ranma

Ranma: - asintió con la cabeza – necesitas algo más?

Akane: - No… Ranma lo demás lo puedo hacer yo misma, gracias

Ranma: entonces me voy… - se paro, y lentamente salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar a Akane, la cual abrió los ojos y tenía la mirada seria posada en la pared del baño, salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se dejo caer exhausto por las emociones que había atravesado, estaba boca abajo sobre su futon, donde comenzó a pensar – "_Lo he decidió, de ahora en adelante buscare una manera de desasearme de esta maldición para así… así poderme casar con Akane… Akane… yo también…también sentí como si fuésemos…. Como si fuésemos esposos…"-_ Suspiro y cerró los ojos – "_Mañana iré a ver a Colagne, tal vez conozca alguna forma de… de – _Bostezo – "_De eliminar esta maldición… ella es muy sabia" –_Volvió a bostezar y lentamente se quedo dormido….

_CONTINUARA_

_Holis! Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, está un poco fuerte, no me digan pervertida porfis :c de no ser porque estoy haciendo algunos documentos para liberarme por fin de mis estudios, no lo habría hecho así que agradézcanle a la escuela ;) que tengan una buena noche, tarde, mañana o sea la hora que lo estén leyendo :p_


	10. capitulo 1O: pastilla regeneradora

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

1O: pastilla regeneradora

El sol hizo su aparición con los primeros rayos del sol, en cuanto el reloj marco las 8:00, una alarma sonó despertando así, a un chico con una hermosa trenza

Ranma: - sonó la alarma, al escucharla saltó de un brinco, al caer hizo una cara molesta & apretó el botón del reloj para apagarlo, pero al ver que no funcionaba, lo comenzó a agitar bruscamente, se desesperó demasiado & aventó por la ventana el reloj, hizo mucho escándalo en la habitación, tanto que despertó al panda que estaba dormido aun lado de él, que en cuanto se despertó golpeó a Ranma mandándolo fuera de la habitación, para luego echarse de nuevo a dormir, mientras el chico callo en el agua fría del estanque – ¡Maldita seaaaaaaa!... – Salió del estanque unos minutos después y se sentó sobre una roca – "_por que rayos me levante tan temprano" –_ Puso una mano sobre su pierna y luego recostó la cabeza sobre su mano – _"así ya recordé, tengo que apurarme o Akane se despertara" –_ Corrió entonces rápidamente al baño, lleno la bañera de agua caliente, se desvistió rápido & se introdujo en ella, se lavo todo el cuerpo rápido, fue a su habitación, tomo una camisa blanca & busco algo en un cajón, luego se puso su pantalón de siempre & corrió mientras se ponía la camisa hacia la habitación de Akane, se abrocho los últimos botones de su camisa & abrió con cuidado la puerta, para no despertarla, luego entro de puntitas, dejo con mucho cuidado una carta en la cama de la chica & salió de la misma manera en la que entro, ya más tranquilo, pero aun con prisa, bajo las escaleras, se puso sus zapatos y salió de la casa rápidamente, como si tuviera una cita con alguien – "_tengo que apurarme"_

Colagne: _- _Unos minutos más tarde llegó al restaurante de Colagne, la cual estaba barriendo la entrada, apenas iba a abrir – Ranma, que haces aquí tan temprano?

Ranma: - tomando el aliento, había estado muy apurado desde que se levantó – Cola…gne! Necesito hablar usted…

Colagne: - cerro los ojos y le sonrío feliz – JAJAJAJA veo que por fin te has decidido & has venido aquí por mi… no es así – hizo unos ojos adorables –

Ranma: - se apoyo con sus dos manos sobre sus piernas y la miro con una extraña cara mientras le caía una gota por la cabeza – No, no es así…

Colagne: - sonrió y carcajeó – Bueno no dirás que no lo intente… que es de eso tan importante de lo que me tienes que hablar?

Ranma: podemos entrar? – Colagne asintió con la cabeza y entro al restaurante, seguido entro Ranma –

Mientras tanto Akane abría lentamente los ojos, el sonido de los pájaros cantar fuertemente la había despertado ya & el olor de la comida de Kasumi la estaba llamando

Akane: - se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a estirarse – ¡Que buena noche!, en verdad descanse mucho – suspiro, lentamente se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro por la ventana, luego sonrió, recordó lo que había pasado anoche & lo lindo que se había portado Ranma en el baño, además sabia que iban a salir … se levanto y busco la ropa más linda que tenia para vestirse, puso un vestido verde pastel con bolitas blancas sobre la cama, ese sería el que se iba a poner, tomo su toalla, & el vestido, al alzarlo noto que algo cayo de detrás de él, una carta, la recogió, la abrió & comenzó a leerla – _"Akane, he tenido que salir por un momento… pero no te preocupes hoy será nuestro día… te buscare en casa a las 10 de la mañana…._ _ah & Akane… estoy ansioso por estar a tu lado… "–_sonrió para sí misma & abrazo la carta, luego miro el reloj que tenía en la mesa, eran ya las 9 am, no faltaba mucho para que Ranma viniese por ella & ella tarda mucho en arreglarse, así que corrió al baño -

Ranma: - entro junto con Colagne al local, el cual estaba cerrado – Colagne, necesito su ayuda

Colagne: - mientras fumaba una pipa, sobre una de las mesas del restaurante – Sobre que?

Ranma: Bueno…. Usted es muy sabia… & además viene de China, así que supongo que debe conocer alguna manera… una manera de desasearse de mi maldición… sobre… bueno usted sabe… que me convierto en mujer…

Colagne: - cerro los ojos, y puso una cara de seriedad total – Primero que nada gracias por lo de sabia… &… en efecto conozco una manera sencilla de eliminar esa maldición – fumo de su pipa –

Ranma: en verdad la conoce? Dígamela por favor… - lo dijo en un tono lleno de esperanza & mucha emoción –

Colagne: Solo porque eres mi ex prometido te lo diré… veras… existe una pastilla, llamada "pastilla regeneradora" esta pastilla elimina cualquier indicio de problemas en la persona que posee algún defecto sobre lo que sea... en tu caso esa maldición….

Ranma: -emocionado – ¡dígame donde la consigo!

Colagne: -dejo de tomar de su pipa – Conseguirla no es difícil, el sujeto que me trae la comida desde china, puede traérmela sin ningún problema… te la tendré en 3 días… si aceptas….

Ranma: como que si acepto? Por supuesto que lo haré! – Colagne le pego con su bastón en la cabeza – ¡Por que ha hecho eso!

Colagne: -cerro de nuevo los ojos – Por que aun no he terminado de hablar… Ranma… tienes que saber que esa pastilla tiene un defecto…

Ranma: - puso una cara como de fastidio – por alguna razón no estoy sorprendido… pero dígame que clase de defecto

Colagne: veras… la persona que la toma, pierde lo más preciado que tiene…

Ranma: - puso una cara interrogante – Más preciado que tiene? – Inmediatamente pensó en Akane – no entiendo… explíquese….

Colagne: Si veras, en cuanto la persona toma la pastilla empieza a perder la memoria, olvidando así, a la persona, cosa o lugar que ama o aprecia mucho & esto es peramente… así que dime Ranma estás dispuesto a olvidar lo que más adoras en tu vida, con tal de desacerté para siempre de esa maldición?

Ranma: - miro al piso triste – Pues… no lo sé… "_no quiero olvidar a Akane, ella es la única que me hace sentir bien…"- _Suspiro triste –

Colagne: Piénsalo Ranma… yo te estaré esperando con la decisión que tomes – le guiño el ojo – pero piensa bien que es lo que más deseas en este mundo… si desacerté de tu maldición o eso que amas tanto

Ranma: - se paró de la mesa – Gracias Colagne… lo pensare… nos vemos… - salió caminando con la mirada baja hacia el piso – "_que debo hacer…" – _miro al cielo, como si el tuviese una respuesta, mientras pensaba una pareja de ancianos camino junto a él –

Anciana: oye, mi amor, que hora es?

Anciana: Son las 10:10 am amor por que?

Anciana: es que tengo mucha hambre… - pasaron de largo a Ranma –

Ranma: -escucho un poco lo que los ancianos habían hecho – Las 10:10? Rayos… llegare tarde por Akane – corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia casa, el restaurante no estaba tan lejos del dojo, pero aun así, llegaría impuntual, llego a casa 10 minutos después, encontró a Akane en la entrada esperándolo – Perdona Akane se me hizo tarde!

Akane: - no estaba molesta, estaba intranquila, iba a ser su primera cita como pareja – No te preocupes Ranma… pero dime porque has tardado tanto?

Ranma: Pues veras… hoy – miro a Akane, la cual estaba hermosa en ese vestido, se sonrojo y sonrió para sí mismo – "_será mejor que no le diga nada… solo quiero disfrutarla…. Hoy es nuestro día… pero sobre todo de ella…"- _No te preocupes no es nada… después te contare – se acerco a ella & la tomo de la mano – vámonos… - Akane cerró los ojos felizmente y lo siguió, èl la tenia apretada fuertemente de la mano, como si no quisiera despegarse de ella - & a donde quieres ir Akane?

Akane: - dejo de tomarle la mano a Ranma para abrazarle el hombro – No lo se Ranma… que tal si vamos a desayunar algo que tengo mucha hambre – se toco el estomago –

Ranma: - su estomago crujió justo en el mismo instante que Akane se toco el estomago, ante este hecho la chica rio un poco y él se lo toco avergonzado – Sera mejor que vayamos a desayunar algo… o moriremos de hambre – se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante, desayunaron amenamente, pero Ranma aun recordaba aquello que le había dicho Colagne… terminaron de desayunar pagaron la cuenta & fueron a ver una película al cine, una de terror, Akane gritaba en cuanto aparecían escenas de horror, y se abrazaba a Ranma, el cual tenía la vista perdida, todavía no estaba tranquilo… pensaba en tomar una decisión… al salir caminaron un poco y llegaron al parque, Akane se alejo de Ranma & encontró una banca que estaba bajo un gran árbol frondoso, el cual daba sombra & hacia un efecto muy bonito sobre el lugar, se sentó y Ranma la siguió, se quedo parado frente a ella & la miraba con tristeza – "_Akane no… no quiero olvidarte… pero estoy sintiendo… estoy sintiendo dudas… yo no sé que hacer " - cerro los puños fuertemente -_

Akane: - agacho la mirada al suelo y se miro los pies – Que te sucede Ranma?

Ranma: - susurro para sí mismo – como lo supo… - con una voz más fuerte – No me pasa nada Akane…

Akane: - lo encaro – No me mientas… desde que comenzamos a salir has estado raro… muy serio… como triste… acaso no te gusta salir conmigo? – una tristeza se poso sobre sus ojos-

Ranma: - suspiro y cerró los ojos, luego se sentó aun lado de Akane – No digas tonterías… ami me gusta salir contigo… me gusta crear… - nuevamente suspiro – crear recuerdos a tu lado… - luego la volvió a mirar – Lo siento, no quería verme raro frente a ti… quería darte el mejor día… pero es que… es que no puedo… dejar de pensar…

Akane: dejar de pensar? – lo miro confundida – Ranma, a donde fuiste esta mañana?

Ranma: - dejo de mirarla para observar el cielo – Fui con Colagne, por eso llegue tarde

Akane: Con Colagne? Porque con ella?

Ranma: Pues quería saber si ella sabía sobre algún método para eliminar mi maldición…

Akane: - miro al suelo de nuevo - & si la hay?

Ranma: - cerro los ojos – si, si la hay… es una pastilla llamada, "pastilla regeneradora"

Akane: - lo volvió a mirar – en verdad… es por eso que has estado tan ido? Ranma yo pienso que deberías tomarla… si es para curar tu maldición… - luego le sonrió tiernamente – deberías estar feliz y no triste – estiro su mano y la poso sobre la de Ranma –

Ranma: - miro la mano de Akane la cual estaba sobre la de él, luego entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella – Akane es que no es tan fácil… si lo hago… tendría que olvidarme de ti…

Akane: Eh? Cómo?... explícame…

Ranma: - la miro a los ojos y apretó fuertemente el agarre entre sus manos – La pastilla tiene un defecto… todo aquel que la toma olvida lo más preciado que tiene… y lo más preciado que tengo…. Eres tu Akane… y yo no quiero… no quiero olvidar esto… esto que tenemos, esto que me haces sentir… tu cara… tus abrazos… tus besos… - la dejo de mirar para observar el piso –

Akane: - suspiro triste, dejo su mano y se acerco a él, poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma y bajo la mirada – Ranma… tu siempre has querido convertirte en un hombre por completo… pienso que deberías escoger lo que más… mas te convenga & te haga feliz… hace podo tu me dijiste que… que no eras feliz siendo como eres… & aunque yo esté a tu lado… no puedo hacerte del todo feliz… - lo miro llena de tristeza – y aunque me olvides Ranma yo.. Yo siempre voy a hacer lo posible por… porque me recuerdes… - le sonrió – porque lo nuestro es especial… por que el amor que nos tenemos es más grande… es más grande que una pastilla…

Ranma: - la miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de angustia y desesperación por no saber que hacer… luego levanto levemente el mentón de la chica & la acerco hacia su boca – Akane… te amo… - luego la subió hacia su boca, fundiendo esas palabras en un acto, para demostrarle cuanto la amaba y cuanto deseaba recordarla por siempre, unos minutos después dejaron de besarse, Akane se levanto, se paro frente a Ranma y le estiro su mano, Ranma estiro la suya & tomo la mano de Akane, se levanto y se fueron caminando hacia casa, tomados de la mano, fuertemente agarrados, como si ninguno quisiera desprenderse de su recuerdo –

La mañana llegó, Akane se levanto deprimida de su cama, al llegar Ranma se fue a entrenar & ni siquiera lo vio para la cena, no sabía cómo ayudarle, después de todo pensaba que lo que le había dicho no le había servido de nada así que solo quedaba esperar, bajo en pijama a desayunar & noto que no había bajado aun Ranma…

Akane: Kasumi… aun no baja Ranma, quieres que lo vaya a despertar?

Kasumi: - desayunaba tranquilamente – No hace falta Akane, Ranma se levanto muy temprano de nuevo hoy y salió…

Akane: Menciono a donde iba?

Kasumi: La verdad no… solo dijo que tenía una decisión importante que tomar y se fue… Akane tu sabes algo sobre eso?

Akane: - miro su plato de comida – No la verdad no tengo idea… - luego miro hacia afuera – "_Ranma que decisión tomaras" _– Volvió a mirar a Kasumi & se levanto triste – Lo siento hermana, pero no tengo mucha hambre… - se fue hacia su cuarto-

Kasumi: Akane… te lo llevare después – le dijo mientras observaba como la chica se iba – espero que este bien…

Nabiki: No te preocupes de seguro se peleo de nuevo con Ranma & es por eso que él se fue… - mientras comía arrogantemente –

Kasumi: Pues sea lo que sea, espero que todo se arregle…

Mientras tanto Ranma yacía sobre el tejado…

_CONTINUARA_

_Hola chicos & chicas, que les pareció este cap? D: eh visto todos los capítulos que eh echo & se me hace gracioso la manera en que llegue de una competencia a todo esto :S  
Ha! Bueno pues ojala les guste sigan leyendo mi historia, por fis! 3_


	11. capitulo 11: Toma de decisiones

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

11: Toma de decisiones

Ranma estaba acostado, con ambas manos debajo de su cabeza para sostenerla, tenía la mirada perdida & tranquila posada en el cielo… Recordando… se había levantado temprano & había ido a donde Colagne, quería darle la noticia sobre lo que había elegido para sentirse más tranquilo consigo mismo & no tener que preocuparse más sobre eso, Colagne estaba en la entrada como si supiese que él iba a ir al local, ella invito a desayunar a Ranma, pero antes de que el pudiese aceptar le dio su respuesta…

Colagne: Bien, ex prometido, que decisión has tomado? – lo miraba un poco ansiosa por saber la respuesta & sobre todo muy seria –

Ranma: - apretó sus puños, decidido, después de haber pasado la noche entera pensando en que debía hacer – Colagne… no me gusta para nada convertirme en mujer, me siento incompleto… hasta hace poco me sentía infeliz, pero solo pensaba en mi… & no pensaba en los demás… pensaba que para ser feliz tenía que desacerme de esta maldición… pero me he dado cuenta que… desde que llegue aquí Akane me ha hecho feliz… con sus actos, con sus palabras… con tal solo mirarla… soy feliz… y he comprendido que aunque me deshaga de esta maldición… jamás podre sentirme alegre… me faltaría algo… y ese algo seria el recuerdo de Akane… es por eso… es por eso que he decidió seguir así… he decidió que permaneceré más tiempo así… y sé que no encontrare un remedio pronto… por eso es que también he decidido… he decidido casarme con Akane – le sonrió emocionado a Colagne –

Colagne: - abrió los ojos como platos… unos minutos después saco su pipa y fumo un poco – Bien… No creí que fueras tan cursi ex prometido – carcajeo – pero supongo que cuando las personas se enamoran actúan así – Ranma solo bajo la mirada avergonzado –

Ranma estaba sentando, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, aun mirando el cielo, cerró los ojos e inhalo aire fresco, luego lo exhalo feliz… más tarde bajo a desayunar puesto que su estomago le pedía a gritos que comiera algo… bajo del tejado & se aproximo a la cocina, Kasumi lavaba los platos…

Ranma: - se recargo en el borde de la puerta – Kasumi… este…. Sobro algo del desayuno?

Kasumi: - entretenida – Ah Ranma! ¿Dónde te habías metido? … – se seco las manos & se acerco a un estante, de donde sacó dos platos cubiertos por una servilleta para que no se enfriaran – toma, le dio uno de los platos – le sonrió cálidamente –

Ranma: - saco su lengua y la paso sobre el borde de su boca – ¡Que bueno! Con el hambre que tengo – tomo una bola de arroz y se la metió a la boca - ¡Que rico esta! – le sonrió –

Kasumi: - puso su mano sobre su mejilla – Vaya si que tenias hambre… Me puedes hacer un favor?

Ranma: - seguía comiendo rápidamente – Si… dime Kasumi que necesitas?

Kasumi: - cerro los ojos preocupada – Esta mañana Akane bajo a desayunar… pero no comió nada… y debe tener hambre… se veía triste… Ranma acaso se pelearon?

Ranma: - dejo de comer, se limpio las migajas de su boca y la miro serio – Esa tonta… no debe dejar de comer… Yo le llevare la comida – le sonrió, tomo uno de los platos de comida y salió disparado al cuarto de Akane –

Kasumi: - parpadeo varias veces y suspiro – No me contesto la pregunta… - miro el lugar en el que había estado el chico – Bueno supongo que todo está bien… no me preocupare – sonrió para sí misma –

Akane: - estaba boca abajo abrazando una de sus almohadas, aun en pijama, se sentía muy triste – _"Ya tardo demasiado Ranma… después de todo creo que si tomo la pastilla… me olvidara…" –_suspiro triste, luego escucho unos toqui dos en la puerta – ¡Déjenme no quiero hablar con nadie! – grito triste –

Ranma: - recargo su mano sobre la puerta de la chica & miro el plato – _"Esa tonta, por que estará tan triste, sea como sea tiene que comer" –_ Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin importarle lo que la chica le había gritado, entro y observo a Akane quien seguía en la misma posición_- "Acaso estará llorando?..."-_ Dejo el plato en la mesa de estudio de la chica con cuidado, ella aun no se percataba de que él estaba allí, luego subió una pierna sobre la cama, entre las piernas de la chica, puso ambas manos a un lado de Akane, cosa que hizo que esta abriera los ojos como platos, luego Ranma acerco su boca al oído de la chica - ¿Estás bien?

Akane: - al sentir el cuerpo del chico & su aliento en su oreja se levanto rápidamente, Ranma se separo de ella quedando ella sentada frente a él y el apoyado sobre sus rodillas frente a ella – ¡Ranma, eres tú! Me asustaste, no vuelvas a hacer eso – sonrojada –

Ranma: - puso una sonrisa picara – Lo siento… creí que estabas llorando…

Akane: - miro hacia el piso de su habitación – Por que debería estar llorando, por cierto que haces aquí?

Ranma: Pues Kasumi me dijo que si podía traerte el desayuno… tonta por que no has comido nada? Si dejas de comer perderás fuerzas… y ya no me gustaras – miro hacia otra parte – Nah mentira tu siempre me gustaras – la volvió a mirar y le sonrió –

Akane: - lo encaro sonrojada – ¡Ranma… aun me recuerdas!– le sonrió, cerró los ojos y luego se aventó sobre él, abrazándolo - ¡me alegro! Estaba tan preocupada…

Ranma: - la abrazo por la cintura – Tonta, como podría olvidar a alguien como tú?

Akane: - se abrazo mas a el – Ranma no debiste rechazar esa oportunidad… ahora no podrás dejar de ser mujer

Ranma: - la dejo de abrazar para mirarle la cara – ha, no importa, tú me has dicho varias veces que te gusta tal y como soy… además como tu dijiste… no necesito desacerme de esta maldición para ser feliz… porque… con el hecho de tenerte a mi lado… soy feliz… Akane… - la miro con ojos de ilusión, Akane de nuevo se lanzo a sus brazos, quedándose así… sintiendo el amor del uno por el otro –

Paso un mes… las clases hacia semanas que habían comenzado… de pronto se encontraba Ranma & Akane corriendo hacia la escuela, como de costumbre se les había echo tarde… antes de llegar Kuno se le había aventado a Akane con intenciones de abrazarla, pero su pareja lo envistió con una patada furioso… las clases transcurrían aburridas como siempre…

Ranma: - estaba agachado, mirando su lápiz, el cual movía de un lado a otro – "_Ya ha pasado un mes desde mi decisión, aun no he podido declarármele a Akane… " –_Miro de Reojo a la chica, la cual estaba con la mirada atenta al pizarrón, el chico suspiro y volvió a mirar su lápiz – _"y es que no sé cómo hacerlo… pero entre mas pase el tiempo… más posibilidades tengo de que se aburra de mi o alguien llegue y la conquiste" –_ Apretó fuertemente el lápiz rompiéndolo – "_Pero que tonto, quiero proponerle matrimonio… y ni el anillo he comprado, tendré que pedirle dinero a papa…" – _ suspiro y volvió a mirar a Akane de reojo – "_tiene que ser el mejor anillo del mundo… ella lo vale" – _Las clases finalizaron, Akane iba a ver una película al cine, así que dejo que Ranma regresase solo a casa, en cuanto llego pidió hablar con su padre, a solas, fueron a su cuarto y permanecieron callados por minutos –

Genma: - cruzado de pies, dándole la espalda a Ranma, con los ojos cerrados serio – Bien… hijo que es eso tan importante que tienes que pedirme?

Ranma: - estaba de rodillas tras su papa, con la mirada agachada, sonrojado de los nervios – Bueno, papa pues veras… todo entre Akane y yo… ha cambiado… no sé si lo has notado… pero yo…. Y ella… pues llevamos una relación más unida… & he decidió… decidido… pues… - comenzó a temblar de los nervios, si le costaba decírselo a su papa… imagínense a Akane – eh decidido… casarme con ella…

Genma: - volteo rápidamente, quedando frente a su hijo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo llorando – Hijo mío, por fin te has decidió, me alegro… veo que todos mis esfuerzos han rendido frutos… por fin te has convertido en un hombre… estoy tan feliz

Ranma: -callo una gota de su cabeza y se alejo de su padre – Supongo que si… papa necesito que me prestes dinero… necesito comprarle el anillo & no tengo nada de dinero…

Genma: - cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos – Ya veo… hijo por supuesto que te ayudare, cuenta conmigo

Ranma: en verdad papa, me ayudaras?... muchas gracias… no sé como agradecértelo – le sonrió emocionado –

Genma: - le sonrió – Claro que te ayudare hijo… con mi aprobación – carcajeo – JAJAJAJA porque la verdad no tengo nada de dinero… JAJAJA

Ranma: - en cuanto escucho estas palabras exploto en ira, pateando a su padre y mandándolo a volar por los cielos - ¡No sirves para nada! – Suspiro molesto – _"Rayos ahora que haré?, no quiero pedirle dinero al padre de Akane, sería demasiado… después de todo todos estos años he vivido con el… como para no tener el dinero suficiente para comprarle el anillo yo mismo a Akane…"_ – cerro los ojos y suspiro de nuevo – Supongo que tendré que buscar trabajo… ni modo… así tendrá que ser…

El día siguiente se hizo presente, la mañana transcurrió normal, las clases habían terminado y Ranma se disculpo con Akane por tener que abandonarla a la hora de la salida, tenía que ir a pedir trabajo... Akane le pregunto por que tenía que hacerlo, él le respondió que lo necesitaba para algo sumamente importante que luego le explicaría… Después de rato Ranma llegaba al local del Doc. Tofu, donde pidió trabajo, el doctor acepto encantado, iba a trabajar con él los fines de semana, pero él pensó que no sería suficiente así que también fue al local de Colagne, la cual lo acepto también, después de todo Shampoo aun no regresaba de China e iba a tardar más, pues estaba planificando su boda, con Colagne iba a trabajar los lunes, martes y miércoles y decidió entonces también que iba a ir con Ukyo, la cual ya había regresado de sus vacaciones & aunque Ryoga la ayudaba este era muy despistado para hacer las entregas por eso necesitaba de alguien y es por eso que también le dijo que si a Ranma, el cual iba a trabajar con ella los jueves y viernes, así que el chico de la trenza iba a tener una semana muy ocupada… regreso a casa ya tarde, solo ceno y se fue a dormir puesto que al día siguiente empezaba a trabajar con Colagne, al día siguiente todo transcurrió como siempre, a la hora de salida Ranma se despidió de Akane, en la puerta de la escuela, para ir directamente al trabajo… Akane regreso sola… la tarde transcurrió atareadamente para Ranma, puesto que Colagne lo presionaba mucho, así que termino muy cansado, ante esto solo que llego a casa ceno, se baño y se fue a dormir… Los meses transcurrieron, Akane y Ranma no habían podido tener tiempo a solas, solo algunos pequeños momentos en los que platicaban… pero nada más… no se habían besado… ni tan siquiera abrazado en todos esos meses….

Llego el fin de semana, Akane había regresado tarde de ir a las aguas termales con sus amigas, al llegar Kasumi la mando por la cena, pensando en que quizá se encontraría con Ranma… y así fue como sucedió… Akane caminaba hacia la tienda por el mandado, miraba al piso triste, extrañaba mucho a Ranma, ese día no lo había podido ver, salió temprano de casa y él seguía dormido, así que no fue un buen día para ella… mientras observa el piso noto unos zapatos, le parecieron familiares y subió la mirada para encontrarse con los bellos ojos de Ranma que la miraban… Akane paro de caminar para observarlo detenidamente, para guardar ese momento…

Ranma: - la miraba detenidamente, la había extrañado tanto que tenerla tan cerca hacia que se emocionara – Akane…. A dónde vas?

Akane: Kasumi me mando por el mandado... ya has terminado de trabajar?

Ranma: Si, así es – le sonrió – te acompaño…

Akane: - miro de nuevo al piso – No te preocupes, yo puedo ir sola… además tu debes estar muy casando – lo volvió a mirar –

Ranma: - se acerco mas a ella, acortando distancia – No te preocupes… yo quiero acompañarte – la tomo de la mano – vamos – le sonrió –

Akane: - lo miro ilusionada y le sonrió – está bien… vamos… - entrelazo las manos entre las de Ranma y caminaron hacia la tienda, mientras caminaban Akane recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico – Ranma… te eh estado extrañado…. Deja de trabajar… no tienes por que hacerlo… si necesitas dinero… yo tengo ahorros… te los puedo prestar…

Ranma: - apretó mas su mano – No Akane, tengo que seguir trabajando… ese dinero puede que lo necesites pronto – la miro– yo también te e extrañado… pero no te preocupes… estoy seguro que pronto tendremos tiempo de sobra – le sonrió, Akane solo lo miro y suspiro -

Pasaron tres meses después de su pequeño encuentro amoroso, era un viernes por la noche, Ranma había llegado directamente a bañarse y a descansar, ese día Ukyo lo había mandado a entregar muchos pedidos… estaba muy cansado… estaba por dormirse, pero antes decidió contar el dinero que había estado ahorrando

Ranma: - se emociono mucho – Vaya – grito asombrado – _"tengo mucho dinero… esto me alcanza para un buen anillo, la boda &… la luna de miel" –_ Sonrió para sí mismo… pasaron 2 semanas, Ranma tenía lo suficiente, era sábado y fue a todos sus trabajos, para renunciar a ellos, se despido de todos feliz por haberlo aceptado y regreso a casa temprano, ese día tampoco estaba Akane, había salido con sus amigas, así que aprovecho para hablar con Soun, al cual le pidió hablar en privado, de pronto yacían él y Soun sentados frente a frente en el dojo – Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo….

Soun: - lo miraba serio – Bueno Ranma de que quieres hablar? No pensaras en dejar a mi hija verdad? – le dio una mirada escalofriante –

Ranma: - miro al suelo ante este hecho – No para nada, no podría… solo quiero… quiero… quiero…. Quiero pedirle la… la… - temblaba – la… - se sonrojo – la mano de Akane…

Soun: - parpadeo varias veces, luego se tallo los ojos y al ver que no era un sueño comenzó a llorar – En verdad, quieres casarte con mi hija, que felicidad… por fin… por fin… tengo que decírselo a alguien- se levanto e iba a echarse a correr, pero Ranma lo interrumpió antes, quedando el petrificado –

Ranma: ¡No, espere! Yo… yo quiero decírselo personalmente… por eso quiero pedirle que no le diga nada a nadie por favor…

Soun: - regreso hacia Ranma y le puso las manos sobre el hombro – Ah hijo hubieses dicho antes… no te preocupes… quédate tranquilo no le diré a nadie – le guiño el ojo –

Ranma: - le sonrió – Muchas gracias… - llego el domingo por la tarde, Akane tomaba un baño, hecho que Ranma aprovecho para escabullirse dentro de la habitación de la chica y colocar una nota en su cama –

Akane: - salió de bañarse, entro a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, suspiro, estaba triste, extrañaba a Ranma, en cuanto menciono estas palabras poso su mirada sobre su cama notando así la nota que el chico había dejado, la tomo y comenzó a leerla – "_Akane… te espero en la entrada del parque a las 6 pm… tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti… atte. Ranma " –_ Akane se emociono inmediatamente, fue hacia su closet y saco de su armario un chor corto y una blusa blanca, se las puso y se arreglo el cabello, para luego volver a leerla nota… termino de arreglarse y salió corriendo hacia el parque… se le había echo un poco tarde…

Llego al parque, con sus ojos busco a Ranma, pero antes de que lo pudiese encontrar, alguien le llego por atrás, vendándole los ojos….

_CONTINUARA_

_Holis! Pues como pueden ver la historia esta llegando a su final :c bueno ya era ora después de 10 capitulos D: jajaja bueno espero que les guste este cap :*_


	12. Capitulo 12: Mi final

-los personajes realizan acciones -  
"los personajes piensan"

12: El comienzo de una eternidad

Alguien llego por detrás, colocándole una venda sobre los ojos a Akane, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar alguien la beso en la mejilla, ella se la toco confundida

Ranma: - él cargo suavemente – Tranquila… soy yo… Ranma… no te asustes… es solo que no puedo permitir que mires… es una sorpresa – le volvió a besar la mejilla, Akane se relajo, dejándose llevar y abrazo a Ranma por el cuello –

El chico se adentro en el parque, hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de la entrada, donde yacía un árbol muy grande, el ya había preparado todo, puso una manta en la yerba, con comida exquisita que él había preparado, tubo que convertirse en chica para preparar todo, no quería verse femenino cocinando como hombre… lentamente sentó a Akane en la manta.

Akane: - Ranma le quito la venda a Akane, esta comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente & observo los bellos ojos de su amado, esos que tanto le volvían loca, luego miro a su alrededor notando todo lo que había hecho el chico, ante tal detalle se sonrojo y el dedico una sonrisa tierna– Todo está muy hermoso… no debiste…

Ranma: - se sonrojo – Como que no debí… tenemos meses sin estar juntos… además tú te lo mereces

Akane lo miro llena de ilusión, luego Ranma le sirvió un plato de la comida que él había preparado, la probo y esta sabia muy rica, cosa que hizo que ella se entristeciera por que no sabía cocinar & que un hombre cocinara mejor que ella la hacía sentir avergonzada… se entristeció un poco, cosa que Ranma noto

Ranma: Que te sucede Akane? La comida sabe mal? O es demasiado?

Akane: - miro a Ranma, cerró los ojos le sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – No… es solo que… la comida está muy rica &… & yo… pues no se… no se cocinar – bajo la mirada triste –

Ranma: - se acerco a ella y la abrazo por el hombro - No te preocupes… yo te enseñare a cocinar – Akane lo miro felizmente – además si no aprendes… supongo que cuando nos case…. – se sonrojo ante lo que iba a decir… quería proponerle matrimonio pero no de esa manera, así que comenzó a reírse nerviosamente – JAJAJAJA

Akane: - lo miro confundida – Sabes… eres el chico más raro que conozco – Ranma paro de reír y la miro molesto, luego ella beso la mejilla del chico, & luego se acurruco en su pecho – Pero así me gustas… - Ranma se sonrojo y siguieron disfrutando de aquel momento –

Estuvieron platicando por horas, sobre el trabajo de Ranma, de lo torpe que era Tofu cuando recibía una llamada de Kasumi… de lo despistado que era Ryoga & como en un día viajaron a Tokio pretendido llevar un pedido & sobre la momia amargada que era Colagne, rieron y se divirtieron un poco, pero el anochecer estaba por hacerse presente & ambos quedaron mirando el atardecer que se estaba llevando a cabo

Ranma: - miro el atardecer, Akane se acerco a él y lo abrazo, creando una hermosa imagen, como de postal – _"Este es el momento… ahora o nunca…" – _Ranma aparto a Akane para poder sacar una cajita de su bolsillo, la chica solo lo observaba, al notar lo que hacía, ella comenzó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa, no pensaba en nada, ni decía nada, solo estaba allí esperando a Ranma, el chico saco la cajita, gateo para quedar frente a Akane, dándole la espalda al atardecer, se puso de rodillas miro la cajita & después de un rato para calmar sus nervios la abrió, dejando ver un hermoso anillo con un diamante, no tan grande ni tan pequeño, tomo el valor suficiente &… - Akane… quieres…. – trago en seco – quieres… quieres… ser… mi compañera de artes marciales… - luego abrió los ojos ante lo que había dicho y movió al cabeza hacia los lados – No… no eso no era lo que quería decir… - cerro los ojos y los apretó fuertemente – quieres ser mi esposa? – tenia los ojos aun cerrados -

Akane:- ante tal hecho abrió la boca, estaba nerviosa, pero noto que él estaba aun mas, así que tomo el mentón del chico & lo acerco hacia su boca, para darle la respuesta en un largo & tierno beso, luego se separo de el & le regalo una mirada dulce – Claro que si… - rio – quiero ser tu compañera en artes marciales… más que eso quiero ser tu esposa – Ranma quedo petrificado por unos instantes, luego ella tomo lentamente la cajita y saco el anillo, se lo puso en su mano y se lo mostro al chico – Ahora estamos comprometidos de verdad… Ranma…. Te amo…- el chico reacciono, acercándose a ella, abrazándola por la espalda y besándola como nunca lo había hecho –

Los chicos regresaron ya tarde a casa, al llegar todos los esperaban en la entrada del dojo, y por todos me refiero a Ryoga, Ukyo, Colagne, Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Hapossai… en fin todo mundo excepto Shampoo y Mousse quien seguían en China, el padre de Akane les había preparado una fiesta de compromiso

Soun: - corrió & abrazo a su hija mientras lloraba – Oh hija mía que orgulloso estás haciendo a tu padre…

Nodoka: - camino hacia Akane y le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras reía tímidamente – Muchas felicidades… - luego se acerco a Ranma y lo miro dulcemente – Hijo me has demostrado que eres todo un hombre – comenzó a llorar –

Ranma: Tío… Madre… no es motivo para que lloren deberían estar felices – tomo el hombro de ambos & luego los soltó para tomar la mano de Akane, la chica solo se sonrojo y cerró los ojos –

Entraron todos a casa, la fiesta comenzó, todos estaban muy alegres festejándoles… excepto alguien…

Ryoga: - estaba con las manos cruzadas, con un ojo cerrado y otro posado en Akane, quien estaba agarrada de la mano de Ranma, por lo bajo gruño – Rayos…

Ukyo: - noto los actos de su novio – Que sucede Ryoga… no estás feliz… no me digas que estas celoso? – Miro al piso triste – _"lo que pensaba aun no la olvida"_

Ryoga:- cerro ambos ojos – No es eso Ukyo – la encaro – pero es que no puedo dejar que se case – miro a Akane –

Ukyo: - seguía mirando el suelo, fuertemente apretó su pantalón pues comenzó a sentir que las lagrimas le iban a salir – Ryoga…

Ryoga: - suspiro – tengo que decirle la verdad Ukyo

Ukyo: - suspiro triste – pero porque ahora, porque no se lo dijiste antes, porque ahora que… - comenzó a llorar – que estas junto a mi – se mordió los labios –

Ryoga: - la miro – Por que antes no tenía el valor suficiente como para decírselo… pero ahora – tomo la mano de Ukyo – ahora que te tengo a mi lado… tengo el valor de hacer cualquier cosa… incluso decirle la verdad

Ukyo: - miro la mano de Ryoga quien sostenía la suya – Ryoga eres un maldito… - Ukyo le iba a plantar una cachetada pero antes de que lo hiciera Ryoga la acurruco en su pecho –

Ryoga: - un poco triste – Le diré que soy P- Chan…

Ukyo: - lo miro sorprendida & sus lágrimas pararon – espera… tú te referías a esa verdad?

Ryoga: - comenzó a rascarse la cabeza – Pues si cual mas…

Ukyo: - cerro los ojos y suspiro aliviada, para luego abrazar a Ryoga por detrás – Eres un bobo – Ryoga se sonrojo y acerco mas a la chica –

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin… uno por uno los invitados se estaban yendo, hasta que solo quedaron Ryoga y Ukyo, sentados en la mesa junto Ranma y Akane, puesto que Genma, Soun y Hapossai se habían emborrachado y estaban en la sala tirados, uno arriba de otro, Kasumi se había despedido para irse a dormir estaba muy cansada al igual que Nabiki

Ryoga: - abrazado de Ukyo – Pues no había poderlos felicitar por su compromiso… así que felicidades – cerro los ojos y le sonrió –

Ranma: - coloco su codo sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en su mano – Muchas gracias Ryoga… yo tampoco te había podido felicitar por tu relación con Ukyo… en verdad pienso que hacen un buen par – Ukyo se sonrojo y se abrazo mas a Ryoga –

Akane: - miro entusiasmada a la pareja – Es verdad Ryoga, me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado pareja

Ryoga: -ante tales palabras se quedo perplejo, luego miro a Ukyo dándole la señal de que era hora, la chica se despego de el & Ryoga miro al suelo sonrojado – Si… pues gracias… Akane… eres muy amable… - la miro – por cierto… tengo que decirte algo… antes de que pues… te cases…

Ranma: - lo miro confundido – Ryoga… no pensaras en…

Ryoga: - lo interrumpió – No te entrometas Ranma… es algo que tengo que arreglar personalmente con Akane… Akane… puedes acompañarme?

Akane: eh? – miro confundida a Ranma luego miro a Ryoga – Bueno… pues si… supongo que si… - Ryoga se paro, luego Akane también siguiéndolo, dejando solos a Ranma y Ukyo –

Ukyo: - Ranma estaba por ir tras ellos pero Ukyo lo interrumpió – Espera Ranma… deja que se arreglen ellos solos… no te preocupes – le sonrió – es algo que tiene que hacer Ryoga para estar en paz

Ranma: En paz? Oye entonces tu sabes que le dirá Ryoga a Akane?

Ukyo: - asintió con la cabeza – Así es…

Ryoga camino hacia el baño de la casa, Akane dudo en entrar, por que la había llevado allí pensó ella, pero tomo confianza al ver que Ryoga la miraba de una manera inocente.

Ryoga: - estaban en el baño, comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente, luego tomo un balde y lo lleno con agua fría – Akane… lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte… es mi… mi mayor secreto – Akane lo miro confundida, parpadeo varias veces asustada… que era lo que iba a hacer aquel chico, Luego observo cómo se mojaba con el agua fría y lentamente se convertía en P- Chan, Akane ante lo que sus ojos observaban, hecho un grito, cosa que llego a los oídos de Ranma y rápidamente corrió hacia el baño junto con Ukyo –

Ranma: - llego al baño se paro en la puerta & observo como Akane estaba sentada frente a la tina & como Ryoga estaba abrazado a sí mismo sin nada, se acerco a ellos y se sentó junto a Akane – Akane… que sucedió… - miro a Ryoga – Que fue lo que hiciste Ryoga… si me entero que…

Ryoga: - lo interrumpió – Cállate Ranma… te dije que no te metieras…

Akane: P… P… P-chan… eres… eres tú?

Ranma: Así que… le dijiste la verdad Ryoga… - Ryoga asintió con la cabeza un poco triste, luego Ranma observo a Akane – Akane… yo… lo siento ya sabía sobre lo de P- chan… pero.. – La chica lo miro un tanto triste –

Ryoga: - interrumpió a Ranma de nuevo – Akane… no te molestes con Ranma por no habértelo dicho… el solo estaba siendo fiel a su promesa… porque… porque yo se lo pedí… le pedí que no te lo digiera… porque… porque… no quería que me odiaras… yo solo quería estar junto a ti… porque yo… pues yo… te… te…- miro a Ukyo la cual estaba mirando hacia otra parte – Te amaba…- cerro los ojos –

Akane: - suspiro y luego se acerco lentamente al borde de la bañera, alzo una mano, todos creyeron que lo golpearía… pero en vez de eso acerco poso su mano sobre el mentón del chico y le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla – No te odio… claro que estoy molesta pero… no te odio… solo me hubiera gustado saber la verdad antes...

Ryoga: - se toco la mejilla donde Akane lo había besado – Akane… gracias… - luego miro a Ukyo la cual estaba en vuelta en Rabia – Gracias Ukyo…

Ukyo: - lo miro un poco enfadada – Ja… ami porque me agradeces?

Ryoga: Porque gracias a ti logre tener el valor… de hacer esto… - le sonrió – gracias… Te amo – cerro los ojos felizmente –

Ukyo: - apenas reacciono, él le había dicho que la amaba, parpadeo varias veces & le sonrió – Ryoga…

Ranma: - había salido del baño cuando Akane beso a Ryoga, pues no podía evitar sentir celos – Esa Akane…

Akane. – salió del baño, pues sentía que estorbaba ante tal romanticismo entre Ryoga y Ukyo y noto que Ranma estaba con la mirada al suelo celoso, se puso frente a él, le golpeo con un dedo lentamente la frente y luego le saco la lengua – Tonto… por eso siempre te encelabas de que durmiera con el

Ranma: - quito la mirada del piso y miro hacia otra parte - Pues si… ahora lo entiendes…

Akane: - se acerco mas a él acortando distancia – Perdón… pero si me lo hubieses dicho antes… - suspiro – hubiéramos evitado tantas peleas…

Ranma: - la miro – Akane… no importa… ya paso… pero es que me molestaba el hecho de que durmieses con él y no conmigo – abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho –

Akane: - se acerco mas a él, acorralándolo en la pared – Así que… era por eso… pues… - separo las manos del chico de su boca, para posar sus labios sobre los de el… unos instantes después se separaron – pues ahora podremos dormir muchos días juntos…

Las clases finalizaron de pronto, las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado, también el momento de unir sus vidas había llegado… ellos habían planeado todo, después de que las clases finalizaran ellos se casarían, el día esperado llego… Akane yacía frente al espejo vestida de novia y en otro cuarto estaba Ranma vestido con un traje, ambos nerviosos por lo que iba a ocurrir, de pronto Ranma estaba parado en la iglesia esperando que entrase Akane, con todos sus amigos presentes, esta vez Mousse y Shampoo habían podido asistir, por nada del mundo se perderían aquel momento… Akane entro de la mano de su padre, en ese hermoso vestido que la hacía lucir sumamente hermosa, Ranma se sonrojo y espero para tenerla a un lado de el… La ceremonia dio inicio, se dieron el sí ¶ finalizar fundieron su ya matrimonio en un hermoso y largo beso, después de la ceremonia fueron al dojo, donde se había organizado la fiesta, puesto que no tenían mucho dinero para rentar un salón y Soun había decidió que fuese así, la fiesta termino tarde, Ranma y Akane terminaron exhaustos, pero aun no iban dormir juntos por que tenían que arreglar sus maletas puesto que al día siguiente saldrían de viaje…

El día siguiente se hizo presente con los sonidos de los pájaros, Akane se levanto emocionada por que estaría toda una semana con Ranma, en un lugar que desconocía pero al fin y al cabo junto al amor de su vida, se levanto entusiasmada, bajo de su alcoba y noto que Ranma estaba parado frente a las escaleras vestido, con sus maletas a un lado, muy entusiasmado también, Akane regreso por su equipaje y bajo, Ranma le beso la mejilla y salieron de la casa tomados de la mano mientras todos los despedían emocionados.

Akane: - caminaban por las calles de Nerima – A donde vamos Ranma?

Ranma: Ya verás… no comas ansias…

Ranma & Akane llegaron al bosque, caminaron varios metros hasta adentrarse en el, en donde entre los arboles se dejaba ver una pequeña cabaña, se veía sumamente vieja, se podía ver el polvo km atrás, Akane miro a Ranma un poco preocupada, acaso allí iban a estar una semana?, pero se tranquilizo al ver el rostro emocionado y feliz de su prometido, Llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña.

Ranma: espera un momento aquí – corrió entusiasmado hacia la casa, unos minutos después salió – listo – le sonrió de medio lado, luego se acerco a ella cargándola, Akane solo se dejo llevar, al entrar noto que la casa estaba amueblada, era de dos pisos, aunque por afuera se veía sumamente maltratada la cosa era diferente por dentro, Ranma la cargo hasta la cocina, donde estaba una mesa, adornada románticamente e incluso había un poco de comida, el chico la sentó suavemente en una de las sillas y le sonrió – Te gusta, que te parece?

Akane: - sus ojos brillaban, casi parecía que iba a llorar – Ranma… tu… - se levanto de la mesa y se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo por el cuello – Gracias por todo esto –

Ranma:- la abrazo por detrás de la cintura y la beso suavemente – No… gracias a ti… por aceptarme – le sonrió – ahora si puedo decir que me siento completo…

Akane lo abrazo aun más fuerte y lo beso, un beso muy apasionado, casi parecía que estaban a punto de iniciar lo que la noche anterior no habían podido hacer… pero no fue así, Ranma retiro a Akane de su boca

Ranma: Akane… tengo un poco de hambre… comamos si?

Akane asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron a comer, el desayuno finalizo, los chicos estaban mirándose apenados, no sabían que mas hacer, Ranma pensaba muchas cosas sabia que ella era su esposa y quería hacerla suya… pero por otro lado pensaba que si el daba el primer paso o se lo propusiera ella lo tacharía de pervertido y no lo era, tan solo quería llevar a cabo su derecho como esposo… por otro lado Akane pensaba que tendrían que hacerlo y los nervios la carcomían por dentro, había escuchado que la primera vez duele demasiado y no quería sentir dolor, era su día lo menos que quería era sufrir tan solo quería disfrutar, así que ninguno se decidía.

Akane: - se apretaba el pantalón por debajo de la mesa, sonrojada – Ran… Ranma… Em.…Pues… pues que quieres hacer ahora?

Ranma: - cerro los ojos, cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero para luego suspirar – La verdad no lo sé… no hay mucho que hacer… Akane… - la miro –

Akane: Si, dime… mi… mi amor… - se sintió apenada no sabía si le gustaba que le digiera ese tipo de cosas –

Ranma: - hecho un brinco de la emoción no sin antes sentirse sonrojado – Em.… dor… dormiste bien anoche?

Akane: - hizo una mueca pensante – Pues… a decir verdad no… estaba haciendo las maletas – miro su maleta la cual seguía en la entrada – además estaba emocionada – sonrió – por hoy… porque lo preguntas?

Ranma: - miro también las maletas – Pues pensé… pensé…. Que quizás podemos descansar un rato… pero ahora que… que lo mencionas… aun tenemos que guardar nuestras cosas… si quieres… podemos acomodarlas y… después…. Em.… Em.… pues descansar un poco… Em.… juntos… que te pare… parece?

Akane: SIP… me… - se sonrojo – me parece bien descansar un poco… - se levanto de la silla y fue por las maletas, donde cargo tres, de las más pesadas –

Ranma: - se levanto al par que Akane y se acerco a ella – Akane… déjame esas maletas a mi… están muy pesadas

Akane: No! Yo puedo – le sonrió –

Ranma: tu siempre tan obcecada, pero bueno… si eso quieres – lo menos que quería era discutir así que dejo que ella cargara esas maletas además sabia que nunca le iba a ganar así que tomo las maletas restantes y siguió a Akane la cual estaba subiendo las escaleras, llegaron al cuarto Akane dejo las maletas en el cuarto –

Akane: Vez te dije que yo podría

Ranma: - le sonrió – no esperaba más… - se sonrojo – amor…

Akane: - se mordió el labio emocionada, luego comenzó a desempacar sus cosas al igual que Ranma para acomodarlas en la habitación, terminaron un poco tarde ya que después de todo si traían muchas cosas con ellos, Ranma fue el primero en caer rendido en la cama, la chica lo siguió pero ella solo se sentó en el borde dándole la espalda a Ranma quien estaba acostado –

Ranma: -tenía las manos extendidas a manera de cruz – Ah… es muy cansado acomodar cosas – cerro los ojos -

Akane: - se estiraba, habían estado mucho tiempo parados – Si… es verdad… estoy cansada…

Ranma: - abrió los ojos & miro a Akane, solo su espalda – Akane por que no te recuestas un poco?

Akane: - se sonrojo inmediatamente – No... Que… como crees… que yo pues… - se llevo una mano a su mejilla –

Ranma: - se volteo hacia ella, quedando de lado, luego la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él – Estas cansada no es así?... anda acuéstate un poco… conmigo… - la termino de acostar aun lado de el, de manera que Akane quedo acostada abrazada por detrás – o acaso te da vergüenza compartir la cama con tu esposo?

Akane: - abrió los ojos – _"es verdad ahora somos esposo… entonces… estamos solos… y la situación… esta por… "–_comenzó a llenarse de nervios – No para nada… es solo que… pues aun no me acostumbro a ser pues tu esposa…

Ranma: -la tomo del hombro, para que ella quedara mirando hacia arriba, luego él se levanto un poco de la cama – Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte por que a partir de ahora… dormirás todos los conmigo – le sonrió pícaramente – luego se acerco mas a ella, iba a besarla – Akane… yo… yo… - se sonrojo para luego besarla lenta y apasionadamente, antes de que él pudiera terminar su oración la chica lo interrumpió –

Akane: - después de despegarse del aquel beso – te deseo Ranma… - Ranma se sorprendió ante tal atrevimiento, para sonreírle ilusionadamente, después el chico tomo confianza y comenzó a besarla en los labios, lentamente se fue hacia sus mejillas, luego se atrevió a bajar un poco mas besándole el cuello, muy nervioso, Akane miraba las acciones de su ahora esposo y no podía evitar sentir escalofríos, pero le gustaba así que dejo llevarse por los labios del chico, Ranma entonces volvió a su boca donde deposito un gran beso duradero y luego volvió a bajar hacia su cuello, bajo un poco mas besándole el pecho, Akane comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pues él iba bajando cada vez mas y no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente nerviosa al grado de temblar –

Ranma: - noto los nervios de su esposa, así que paro de besarle el pecho y volvió a su rostro – Akane tranquilízate… si quieres ya no sigo – le sonrió –

Akane: - suspiro – no te preocupes… tu continua… es solo que… pues nadie me había tocado y ahora… estas tan cerca…

Ranma: - le volvió a sonreír y le beso la boca, esta vez para que ella tomase confianza – Akane… Te amo… - le acaricio suavemente el pelo – yo solo quiero estar a tu lado…

Akane cerró los ojos, y se termino por relajar, acto que el chico tomo como oportunidad y bajo donde se había quedado, comenzó a besarle el pecho y mas allá de el por arriba de la ropa, Akane solo suspiraba, el comenzó a bajar más, levanto su camisa por su ombligo y lo beso, luego puso ambas manos en la cadera de la chica y tuvo que interrumpir sus besos y caricias para regresar a los ojos de Akane

Ranma: Akane… - la chica tenía los ojos cerrados mordiendo sus labios – puedo… puedo quitarte el pantalón?

Akane: - le sonrió de medio lado y abrió los ojos, se inclino y comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego el hombro mientras acariciaba sus brazos, para luego besarle el pecho y subir hacia su mentón el cual beso dulcemente hasta que llego a la boca donde le deposito un beso – Solo si tú me dejas quitarte la camisa… - dijo ella un poco sonrojada –

Ranma: - se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, la chica comenzó a acariciarle el pecho y desabotonar los botones de su camisa con lentitud, cosa que le desesperaba al chico, al fin termino y puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Ranma, para desfajar la camiseta blanca que llevaba y desasearse de ella, al tener el torso desnudo del chico no pudo evitar habalansarcele a besos, mientras Ranma disfrutaba al mismo tiempo que tenía las manos ocupadas en la cintura de la chica donde lentamente comenzó a bajarle el pantalón hasta desaserse de él, luego comenzó a acariciarle las piernas , cosa que hizo que lo dejase de besar, el chico tomo el control y lentamente le bajo la ropa interior, hasta dejarla sin nada de la cadera para abajo, volvió de nuevo a su boca para besarla con intensidad, después de unos momentos regreso a su blusa la cual comenzó a levantar mientras besaba la clavícula de la chica, se deshizo de aquella blusa molesta dejando ver su hermoso sostén, pero aun más bello lo que había dentro de ellos, volvió a subir su cara para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle mientras que se desasía de aquel bracier, dejándola en completa desnudes, la chica ante tal acto paso su mano sobre el pantalón del chico quitándoselo por completo, antes de que pudiese quitarle otra prenda el chico reacciono besándole el pecho con intensidad, la chica no podía reaccionar así que en un intento por estar a la par arranco el bóxer del chico, ante tal agresividad Ranma paro y la miro sorprendido luego le volvió a sonreír abalanzándosele a los besos…. Después de unos minutos de besarse y acariciarse con pasión comenzar a hacer el amor… lento al principio pero después tomaron fuerza… De pronto Akane yacía en el pecho de Ranma mientras estaba abrazada por este, ambos tenían los ojos medio cerrados tomando aire

Ranma: - abrazo mas a Akane – Eso… eso fue lo mejor que eh hecho en mi vida… - le beso la frente – hay que repetirlo

Akane: - cerro por completo los ojos – No te preocupes habrá mas días para hacerlo… Ranma… te amo… - se inclino un poco y lo beso –

Ranma: - cerro los ojos – te amo Akane… - ambos se quedaron dormidos –

Sin duda habría más días como esos… por que ahoran eran esposos…

FIN

Holis pues que les pareció el final? :c espero que les haya gustado :* fue mi primer fic y lo alargue un monton :/ prometo que los demás no serán asi XD por que hasta yo misma me desesperaba con tantos capítulos imagínense ustedes O.O nono! Muchas gracias a todos los que le fueron fiel a la trama y por todos su reviews! Son grandiosos todos por iwal :') en verdad me motivaron a escribir $: bueno espero escribir pronto otra historia D: ah si les iba a preguntar que otros animes les gustan? : D para ver si tenemos gustos en común & también escribir historias de otros animes ah y pues bueno yo admiro a todos los que leyeron mi fic por tener la paciencia de leer tantas letras y tantos capítulos:*

Cuídense mucho & los leeré pronto *-*


End file.
